


Suffering From Fate

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Omega Verse story: Prince Arthur and Lord Merlin grow up together. Their whole lives seemed to be mapped out for them. Can they learn to live with the way things are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of His Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994248) by [Supernaturalwhoviangame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalwhoviangame/pseuds/Supernaturalwhoviangame). 



> “Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.”  
> ― Marcus Aurelius, Meditations

Hunith looked back one last time into the deep brown eyes of the man she loved. There were no words that could convey the emotion she saw there, the love, the hope, the devotion. She watched as long as she could trying to memorize the sparkle, each gold fleck, the way the skin crinkled at his eyes. In her heart she knew it would be the last time she saw him.

 

The first time she had seen him had been as a girl in her father's household. He was tall and handsome with bright eyes and a kind smile. He had been such a gentleman and she had been smitten and silly. He had spoken to his father who had spoken to hers. They had to wait until she was 16 but that wasn't hard as they had fallen for each other. They had wed in the spring and by autumn Balinor was lord of the manor after an invasion of Saxons. They knew they had been betrayed and deserted by their king, Ceolwald of Essetir, and sought to entreat with the kingdom upon their border. All they wanted was peace and prosperity for them and their people and this is where it had led. She had already lost so much, a father, a mother, a son and now him. She allowed her hands to rest on her swollen middle and vowed that she would not lose this. 

 

"My lady, please." He pulled her from her memory. "We must hurry." Sir Norbett reached for her hand. With the help of two others they managed to seat her as best they could considering her condition. As soon as he was confident he manuevered the horse out the postern gate of the keep with two others on their tail.

.....

Ygraine smiled at him, "I feel a little .. silly." She said the last word a bit shyly.

Gaius smiled as he patted the young woman's hand. "Do not worry dear lady. I am always glad to come." He gestured at her belly grown large with child, "It is just part of preparing your body for the task ahead. I know it may be difficult but try to get some sleep."

Gaius stood and picked up his bag giving the woman another smile before heading to the door. Uther Pendragon followed him into the hall pulling the door shut behind them. "Are you absolutely certain that everything is ok?"

"One hundred percent your Highness. Your Queen is simply moving into the final stages of her pregnancy." Gaius assured him.

"Thank you Gaius." Uther patted him on the shoulder.

"Anytime your highness." Gaius bowed and moved to walked away when a guard came running up. He came to sudden halt and bowed to Uther, "Your highness, we have had a rider from Ealdor claiming he has a message for you from Lord Balinor."

Uther took a deep breath, "I will be there in a few minutes."

The guard then turned to the physician, "Sir, the rider says that another follows him shortly in need of medical care."

Gaius and Uther exchanged a glance wondering what that could mean.

.....

As Gaius made his way down to his chambers he heard voices in the hallway. He arrived a few moments later to find a guard outside his quarters with the door wide open and a strange man standing there waiting. "Can I help you?"

The man looked up. "Are you Gaius?"

"Yes." He took a look over to the cot in his room to find a person laying there under a blanket. He began to move toward the person. "What has happened?"

"I am Sir Gamel. My Lord Balinor entrusted us to deliver his dear lady wife to you." He gestured to the figure on the cot. "I am sorry to say that I think the trip may have been too much," he said those last words with a combination of concern and guilt.

Gaius quickly sat down next to the cot, "Hunith?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she pulled aside the blanket that was covering her. , "Oh Gaius, its all I have left of him. Please help me." She ran her hand over her rather large abdomen.

.....

Uther quickly stepped into the council chambers to find two knights speaking in hushed tones. When they lifted their heads to look at him he recognized the older of the two. "Sir Norbett?"

Norbett and the man next to him bowed, "Your Highness, we bear news of the border with Essetir."

Uther scrutizned the two who stood in front of him. Camelot was not on friendly terms with King Ceolwald of Essetir but he had enjoyed a passable relationship with the lord who commanded the lands on the border. "What of Lord Balinor?"

Norbett's voice was flat as he spoke, "Most likely dead Sire. The keep at Tyvant was overrun 5 days ago and the keep at Ealdor was overrun a day and a half ago. We rode with great haste as our lord commanded. He believed that the saxons were planning to use Ealdor as a base to strike at both Camelot and to move deeper into Essetir."

Uther was to the point, "The guards said you were bearing someone in need of medical assistance."

"Yes, your highness, Lady Hunith. We were charged with her safety and that of her unborn child." Norbett at least looked happy that he had completed this last mission. "She has been taken to the chambers of your court physician." Norbett reached into his bag. "Sire, I have this missive from Lord Balinor."

Uther took the letter noting the seal on the outside. He snapped the seal and unfolded the letter carefully. It was short and to the point. Balinor asked for sanctuary for his wife and child.

"I would talk with you further in the morning. You are dismissed." Uther turned to a guard, "See to it they have accommodations."

Sir Norbett and his fellow knight bowed, "Thank you your highness.'

Uther waited for the two to leave before calling for his advisors. It was going to be a long night.

.....

As Gaius shuffled into the council chamber just after first light he could see that the King looked as tired as he felt. He stopped about five feet in front of Uther and bowed, "Your Highness, you sent for me?"

"Yes Gaius, I wanted to know about the status of our guest." Uther looked over at him.

Gaius spoke, "I have ordered that Lady Hunith remain on bed rest. Her condition is precarious at best."

Uther stood and walked toward Gaius, "And her child?"

Gaius shifted, "I am concerned."

"Has she said anything of importance?" Uther inquired.

Gaius took a deep breath, "She says that Balinor is dead."

Uther looked at Gaius with sympathy, "I know he was a friend. I'm sorry."

Gaius looked at him, "Thank you sire."

Uther spoke, "You will keep me updated."

Gaius nodded, "Of course sire."


	2. Chapter 2

The patrol sent to the border near Ealdor returned three days later confirming the fall of House Emrys. Saxons held the keep but there were questions as to whom they might be loyal. Uther responded by ordering the increase of a military presence of Camelot on the border and preparing for the potential of battle. 

...

Gaius finished examining the squalling infant as he cleaned him up, fluffing the little tuft of blond hair on his head. He looked into his cornflower blue eyes as he wrapped him in a blanket and placed him into his mother's waiting arms. "He is a beautiful and perfect baby boy."

Ygraine held the boy tightly, "I love you Arthur."

Uther moved forward to look at his new son, "Is he an ..?"

Gaius nodded, "Yes, your highness, he is an alpha."

"Excellent." Uther reached out to caress the check of the newborn boy.

Ygraine looked up at her husband and then over at Gaius, "Thank you Gaius."

"It was my honor your highness." Gaius bowed and then attended as the midwife who assisted finished cleaning up. A team of servants moved quickly removing all the dirty linens and cleaning the floor with extreme efficiency while Gaius and his assistant gathered up their gear and left the Queen's chambers only to encounter a servant waiting for them.

Gaius arrived at Lady Hunith's chambers to find her in serious distress. She reached out for him as he arrived and he couldn't help but be moved by the fear he saw in her eyes. "I will do my best." He was rewarded with one of her trusting smiles but it did little to bolster his confidence.

He quickly examined her and realized that if he didn't move quickly, neither one would survive. He had one of the midwives position behind her with arms wrapped around her middle. Gaius put one hand on her abdomen and inserted the other inside her as he had her push. Between the three of them with only a loud yelp of pain from Hunith they pushed the baby into the world. For the second time that day Gaius examined a squalling newborn as he cleaned him up, wrapped him in a blanket and placed him in his mother's arms. He watched her closely knowing in his heart she didn't have long. "Do you have a name for him?"

Hunith smiled weakly at the tiny baby in her arms, "Merlin." Tears rolled down her face as she looked into his little pale face at the large blue eyes and mop of black hair. "Gaius, promise me you will look after him."

"Of course, you know I will." Gaius patted her on the arm.

"He looks like his father." She caressed his check and ran her fingers through his hair.

Gaius smiled at her, "Balinor would be proud."

"I love you Merlin," She whispered as she kissed him on the forehead before her head lolled forward and she quietly took her last breath.

Gaius gently took the baby from her arms and looked at him carefully. "Do not worry, you are not alone." With those words the newborn yawned and closed his eyes. He waited for a few minutes before having a guard request the king's presence.

A few minutes later the door to the chambers opened, "Gaius, this better be important." He took notice of the child in his arms and glanced over at the body of the woman in the bed. "Leave us." The servants in the room immediately dropped what they were doing and left closing the door behind them.

Gaius spoke quietly, "He was born less than an hour ago. She died shortly there after."

Uther considered him for a moment, "I'm sorry but why have summoned me?'

Gaius looked down at the bundle in his arms, "You issued an edict that you be informed immediately of the discovery of a male omega."

Uther took the child from Gaius and looked at him closely. "I shall have Geoffrey issue the orders immediately making .." he looked at Gaius questioningly.

Gaius spoke, "She named him Merlin."

Uther raised an eyebrow, "naming Merlin my ward. In the meantime, you will keep this quiet."

"Shall I arrange for him to be taken to the school?" Gaius watched as Uther caressed the baby's cheek.

"No, he shall remain here for now."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, "I am not sure that is wise."

Uther continued gazing at the baby. "Until I decide what it is I intend to do with him I can, for the time being, offer him better protection." 

Gaius looked thoughtfully at Uther. "Your highness, what about what Nimueh told us?"

Uther gave him a narrow look, "Do you really believe it?"

Gaius took a deep breath as he thought of the last few hours. He was tired to the bone and not in a mood for semantics. "That an alpha male and an omega male of noble houses born on the summer solstice of the same year shall share a destiny that unites the Seven Kingdoms? I have personally witnessed the first part.."

"I shall give it consideration but I am not inclined to give credence to the visions of a power hungry malcontent such as Nimueh." With that Uther walked out of the chambers with baby Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your suggestions are appreciated. I am always willing to consider an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaius in his capacity as court physician made his way to the royal nursery under the guise of checking on the health of the new prince. In truth he was more concerned about the state of Merlin. He was not concerned that Uther would do anything to the boy but he had made his promise to Hunith and that was a promise he intended to keep.

Upon entering the nursery Gaius found a poor wet nurse doing her best to quiet a screaming Arthur and a screaming Merlin. "Can I help?" She gestured to the dark haired baby. "Please."

Gaius picked up Merlin and bounced him in his arms until the boy quieted down. "That's my boy." Merlin looked at him in that out of focus newborn way as his eyes flashed gold.

Arthur continued to scream until the nurse brought him over next to Merlin. "The Queen doesn't want them to share a cot but when they are separated they scream until they tire themselves out. I've never seen anything like it."

Gaius smiled at the boys fascinated that such a bond could form in a few short days and kept any questions or thoughts about what the queen might want to do with Merlin to himself., "Interesting."

......

From the first moment she held Arthur in her arms, the queen hovered over Arthur as if she could throw an invisible shield around him to protect him from everything. As a result of her constant worry about his health Gaius spent a lot of time with the boy growing very fond of him. Merlin she tolerated only because Arthur loved him. She treated the boy as though he were a favorite toy that she hoped would lose favor. Gaius had hoped that Merlin's happy, loving nature and love and adoration for Arthur would sway her, but it never did. On those rare ocassions he and the boys were alone he would spend as much time as possible mothering Merlin so that he was sure that the boy felt loved. It may not have been what Hunith had in mind but Merlin was getting the best of care.

The first time Gaius witnessed Merlin's magic, not just the occasional flash of gold eyes, but real magic was a bit of a surprise. What was not surprising was that it was for Arthur. A toy sat on a shelf floated in fits and starts across the room until it made it into the boy's cot. While it was true that male omegas were typically capable of magic most did not show any skill until they reached maturity. Gaius never saw anything beyond the occasional floating toy and faint conjured light which was probably for the best as Ygraine might have used it to keep Merlin from Arthur.

 

Shortly after Arthur and Merlin's third birth day Ygraine and Uther announced they were expecting a second child. Gaius saw this as an opportunity to approach Uther about his plans for Merlin. Though he had hinted that the omega might make a good match for Arthur he had never directly said so.

Gaius decided to make his approach on a slow afternoon when there were no council meetings or citizen petitions taking place. He found him sitting at his desk in the room off his chambers. It wasn't a large room but it felt that way with the tapestries that hung on the walls, cabinets all about filled with scrolls and books. The window was open to allow a light breeze. "Sire, I was wondering if I might have a word with you?"

Uther smiled with the events of recent days bolstering his spirit, "Of course Gaius." He gestured to one of the chairs in the room.

Gaius raised an eyebrow slightly at being offered a seat but didn't question it. "I wanted to talk to you about Merlin."

Uther looked at him pointedly. "Is there something wrong? Is he ill?"

Gaius spoke quickly, "No. He is perfectly fine." He knew he needed to chose his next words carefully because it had become obvious that although the queen was not overly fond of Merlin Uther certainly was. "I feel a certain duty to the boy as I had promised his mother that he would be cared for."

"And so he is." Uther all but dared him to suggest otherwise.

"Yes, sire. Merlin has been very well cared for and I am most grateful for that." Gaius spoke with all the sincerity he could muster because it was true.

Uther was getting impatient, "So then what is your concern?" 

"Sire, as you know most omega children are discovered by the time they are aged 3 and placed in one of the schools before they can remember belonging to a family." Gaius knew he was treading on thin ground by the look on Uther's face.

"I think that raising Arthur and Merlin together will create a stronger bond for them in the long run. That the love and loyalty they feel for each other now will only strengthen."

Gaius decided he was in for a penny so he might as well go in for the pound, "Sire, I fear that raising them as brothers will make it too hard for them to be strongly bonded mates, that they will be too familiar with each other in a platonic way."

It was clear from the look on Uther's face that this had not occurred to him. "So what do you suggest?"

Gaius' heart felt heavy at his next suggestion but bound, "When the baby is born it would be a good transition time for Arthur and Merlin."

Uther said nothing for a long time. "I will give it consideration."

Whatever consideration Uther had given it was short lived. Queen Ygraine miscarried in her fifth month of pregnancy and died two weeks later of child bed fever. Uther was beside himself with grief almost unable to function. He shut himself off. Arthur had tried to turn to his father, tried to find comfort in the man who had come to play with him, tell him stories of knights and monsters but he was gone, replaced by a cold, stern, heartbroken workaholic. Arthur found solace in Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 was awful on a reread and so I am rewriting it but basically it will be about the boys growing up together. Any funny ideas or suggestions of trouble they could get into would be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are just little boys and best friends at this point.
> 
> Thanks to Supernaturalwhoviangame for help with this.

Time is a funny thing the way it slips and slides about, slipping through your fingers one minute and sitting heavily on your shoulders the next. The Court and Castle were quiet in the months that followed Ygraine's death. Uther wore a black cloud that had settled over the castle and its denizens with the exception of the children. In their youth they were oblivious to the grief around them focusing only on the moment. The sounds of their laughter filled the corridors with occasional sunshine and brought with it a certain amount of hope. Summer again arrived in what seemed a blink of days and with it Arthur and Merlin's fourth birthday. It was a quiet affair by most Court standards but the children didn't notice or care.

Summer gave way to Autumn and like as time will do, Uther seemed to shed the worst of his black cloud though those who knew him well would say he was never the same, and certainly to the son who looked so much like his mother. Many believed that a part of this change was due to the arrival of the Lady Morgana, daughter to the recently deceased Lord Gorlois, and now a ward of Uther's. A young girl named Gwen was selected as her companion and the two of them quickly became close. It wasn't long before the two girls, Arthur and Merlin were expected to sit politely together through various meals and other court functions. Arthur didn't like their constant giggling and silliness. They were girls and that was just something to avoid. Merlin on the other hand felt drawn to them. He could often be found on a given day playing dolls, dancing, singing or otherwise in their company.

As much as Merlin and Morgana got along, Arthur and Morgana were like oil and water set aflame. From the moment they met it was a competition for who was better, taller, stronger, smarter, faster. The worst though was the competition for Uther's affections. Just a couple of months younger than Arthur, Morgana was old enough, articulate enough and wily enough to know how to get what she wanted. It also didn't take her long to figure out how to get Arthur (and Merlin) in trouble. "Arthur pushed me." "Arthur pulled my hair." "Arthur said"...whatever suited the moment. All she needed was a tear in her eye and a tremble to her lip.

~~~~~  
Arthur and Merlin ran through the corridors dashing in and out of alcoves to avoid the patrols until they made it all the way to the south end of the castle. It was quiet here as almost none of the rooms were used and very few servants passed through. The only people moving through regularly were the gaurds on patrol doing their rounds. They played in the corridors here often but never in the rooms as they were locked. It was only by luck that Arthur and Merlin ran into a servant storing away something in the tower chambers and followed them, asking tons of questions and seeing where they stored the keys.

Arthur pulled out a key and unlocked the door to the empty chambers.. "See, told you I could do it."

Merlin looked cautiously as they walked through the door. The bottom room was filled with a huge collection of dusty and musty smelling furniture. "We won't get in trouble?"

"No one knows we are here." Arthur smirked as he started poking around.

A noise from behind made them both jump. They turned to find Morgana and her doll standing in the doorway. "I know."

Arthur stood with his hands on his hips trying to imitate his father, "Go away Morgana."

Morgana held her head up, "I don't have to listen to you."

Merlin stood beside Arthur with wide eyes watching the two of them bicker, "We don't wanna play with you, right Merlin?"

Merlin looked uncertain, thinking it would be ok but not wanting to upset Arthur. He stuttered, "Yeah."

Morgana glared at them both with a malicious glint in her eye. "I'm not leaving."

Arthur stepped forward and bumped some stacked chairs at the same time he spoke. "You ruin everything!" The chair on top tumbled and skittered across the floor catching Morgana's sleeve, tearing it and knocking the doll our her hand.

"You did that on purpose," Morgana cried out.

"Let's just go Merlin." Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. He failed to notice the key that fell from his pocket onto the floor as he marched out the door slamming it behind him. The boys ran back up the corridor to back to the key storage and waited until it was clear. Arthur put his hand in his pocket to find it was missing. He looked back at Merlin. "Do you have the key?"

Merlin gave him a slightly panicked look. "No. You had it."

Morgana immediately noticed the key on the floor and picked it up as a plan formed in her mind. She went over to the door and shoved the key into the lock but found she was unable to turn it. She looked over at the chair that had fallen. It didn't take much to push it up next to the door and stand on its heavy wooden legs. With a bit of finagling she managed to lock the door. She climbed down off the chair, shoved it to the side and then carefully pushed the key under the door. She then scrunched up her face and began working hard to make herself cry.

 

Arthur instantly began to pat himself down with no luck. "I lost it."

Merlin's blue eyes were wide with fear of getting caught, "We gotta find it."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and raced them back up the corridor looking everywhere for the lost key.

Morgana was having a hard time making herself cry and so began pacing about the space trying to figure out what to do when she tripped and banged her arm hard on the chair she had used. The tears came easily as she looked at the raised flesh with a thin line of blood. Morgana let the tears flow as she went over to the door and waited with her ear against the door.

Arthur and Merlin came skittering up the hall toward the door of the south tower. "Found it." The sound of sudden thumping made them both jump.

As soon as Morgana heard their voices she began banging on the door and shouting, "Let me out!"

Morgana could not have timed it better as a guard came around the corner, "What is going on here?" He saw the key in Arthur's hand and looked at the door where he could hear the sound of screaming. "Your highness, the key please?" He held his hand out to the child.

Arthur's shoulders slumped slightly as he handed over the key and watched the guard open the door. Uncomfortable with the idea of picking her up, the guard simply took Morgana's hand and lead her into the corridor. While he locked the door back Morgana looked over at Arthur and Merlin and stuck her tongue out. The guard then turned around and took Morgana's hand again. "Your highness, my lord, follow me."

Arthur and Merlin sullenly followed the guard through corridor after corridor as Morgana made snuffling noises. The looks they received from those they passed ranged from curious to concerned but Arthur was determined to profess his innocence. They didn't do anything wrong, well, not the thing everybody was going to be mad about.

 

Uther was seated at the table along with Gaius and Geoffrey when the guard entered still holding Morgana's hand. Arthur and Merlin had hung back near the door but didn't dare to leave the run despite an intense desire to run. "What is going on here?" The King stood and stepped toward the guard.

The guard nodded his head and let go of Morgana's hand. "Sire, I found the Prince and Lord in the corridor outside the south tower and I could hear screaming and banging on the door. The Prince was holding a key and when I took it and unlocked the door I found the Lady Morgana."

Uther walked over to Morgana and swept her up into his arms looking down into her tear stained face. Morgana had titled her head slightly forward and looked up at Uther through her dark lashes, a slight pout on her lips. "Arthur and Merlin took my doll and put her in that room and when I went to rescue her they locked the door and I fell down and hurt my arm and then I couldn't get out and I was scared." Her eyes were filled with tears as she finished.

Uther smiled tightly at her, "Well its over now so you can dry your tears dear child." He nodded at Gaius as he set the girl on her feet. "Right now, I want you to go with Gaius."

Morgana snuffled and hugged her doll close, "Yes, sir." She looked over at Gaius and took his hand as soon as he stepped close.

Gaius stepped forward, "Of course Sire. I will take care of the Lady." He smiled down at Morgana as he took her hand and led her from the room with Geoffrey on his heels.

Arthur and Merlin had not moved from where they stood just inside the door of the council room. They watched in shock as Morgana told her "story" with such sincerity that they themselves almost believed it despite knowing it be completely false. Merlin took Arthur's hand, "I'm scared. Your father looks really mad."

Arthur kept his eyes glued on Uther as he held Morgana in his arms. He couldn't help the feelings of jealousy and anger that shot through him. His father never picked him up or talked to him like that.

Uther looked around to find a servant, "Send for the nanny. I will see her when I am finished." The servant nodded and quickly moved away. "Arthur, Merlin, come here." Uther's voice was dangerously quiet. He looked around at the guards in the room. "Everyone else out."  
The boys shuffled slowly across the room until they stood in front of Uther. Arthur stood defiantly, his bottom lip puffed out in a bit of pout looking directly at his father. Merlin, in contrast, stared at the floor trying his best not to cry or wet his pants. Uther stood over both boys for a moment before speaking. "Arthur, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Arthur felt a surge of fear as he looked up at his father but then gathered himself. "Father, we didn't do it." He had tried to sound stern but it came out more like he was pleading.

A flash of anger crossed Uther's face. "Lying will only make things harder for you." He took the boy by the arm and moved toward his chair.

Arthur barely had a chance to say "Father please, I'm..." before Uther had the boy over his lap. He tried not to cry but after the first few slaps thick tears ran down his face as he sobbed. Just as he could feel a real burn begin on his backside he felt himself lowered to the floor. Arthur backed away quickly while wiping his tears on his sleeve.

Merlin had stared in wide eyed terror as Arthur was pulled onto Uther's lap and spanked. he could feel his heart beat rapidly in his chest and his legs trembled as he watched the man's large hand repeatedly smack Arthur's bottom. Such was his fear that it was enough to hold him in place until Uther demanded not once but twice that he come here.

Uther looked down at the raven haired boy sternly. "Do you have anything to say for yourself Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head knowing that what he could say wouldn't matter. Tears were running freely down his face as Uther pulled him across his lap. He was sobbing uncontrollably after only a few slaps and Uther decided to cut his punishment short because one, Merlin seemed truly remorseful, and two, he was afraid the boy would wet his pants.

Uther ushered the boys out of the council room into the care of their nanny with strict instructions of a short meal and then bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am still rewriting this section which has now become longer than the original nightmare I originally had. I am willing to entertain suggestions. If you would like to see something


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. 
> 
> It is not beta'd. Let me know if you see something wrong.
> 
> My continued thanks to Supernaturalwhoviangame for the continued support.

Winter in Camelot that year had not been particularly cold or harsh but all were ready to see it go. There was a softness that permeated the air, a fresh clean scent that hung over everything. Spring had arrived and with it new grass and flowers and bees and birds and butterflies and, of course, love. Even the sun seemed happier with something bright and gay to shine on.

As is the ways of little boys out seeking adventure, Merlin and Arthur chanced to slip into all the hidden places around the castle, out back of the hay, hidden turns in the gardens, the small copse by castle pond, Gaius' herb yard. More often than not, and much to their consternation, they kept finding the best places already occupied by grown ups doing the strangest things.

Merlin scooted up a little bit trying to get a better view. He whispered, "What are they doing?"

Arthur shifted around the edge of the bush as he whispered, "It looks like he's trying to bite her or maybe lick her. I can't tell."

Merlin gave him an odd look, "Maybe he is like the cat and trying to steal her tongue."

Arthur stared at Merlin, "That's stupid."

Morgana and Gwen had managed to walk up behind Merlin and Arthur without either of them noticing, making them both jump and Merlin squeak. "What are you doing?" Morgana asked. 

Arthur gave her an innocent look, "Nothing."

Morgana and Gwen looked between the bushes to see a man and woman in an intimate embrace and giggled, "You are watching them kiss?!."

Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen didn't see or hear anything until they looked up to see an angry male face appear over the top of the bush they were hiding behind. "What are you all doing there?!"

Merlin and Arthur jumped up simultaneously and yelled "Run" as they took off down the garden path. Morgana gasped and Gwen squeaked and took off after them.

After a bunch of turns through the gardens where they broke part of a bush, damaged some flowers and skittered around an irate gardner, Merlin and Arthur found themselves in the area set aside for Gaius to grow some herbs, out of breath and laughing. Morgana and Gwen quickly caught up with them joining in the laughter.

Once they had caught their breath, Morgan smirked, "Arthur, you should kiss Merlin."

Arthur gave her an leery look, "Why would I want to do that?"

Morgana knew she had him, "You want to be together forever right?"

Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulder, "We are gonna be best friends forever." He said with such a force that it made Merlin smile and nod, "Yeah."

Morgana's laughed tinkled, "Well if you kiss him then you can be marriaged and that's forever."

Arthur looked at her skeptically while Gwen nodded, "We overheard Lady Helen and Lady Emma about it."

Merlin moved out from Arthur's arm and stared at all of them, "What if I don't want to?"

"Yes you do." Arthur puffed out his chest, "I'm the Prince and everybody wants me." Somewhere deep in his baby heart Merlin knew this, still he gave Arthur a pout.

Gwen giggled as Morgana said, "Do it."

Not one to back down, Arthur took a step toward Merlin, pursed his lips in imitation of what they had seen earlier and mashed them against Merlin's. There were no shooting stars or magical sounds but somehow it felt ok, like they did this everyday.

It took Merlin a second to actually form his lips into a pucker and when he did he felt a funny tingle in his chest that made him blush. As Arthur pulled away he gave him a big goofy grin.

Arthur returned Merlin's grin, "There, now we can be together forever."

Morgana and Gwen just giggled as they watched them.

.....

The hot of summer was on them before they knew it. Long lazy days were spent playing in the small copse by the garden pond, bandits and knights, building castles, chasing small animals, or just throwing rocks and sticks. They were mostly left to their own enjoying a freedom they had never known before or would ever really know again.

As the summer solstice approached a skirmish on the border of Essetir dominated the King and the court's time. The court held a small feast for Arthur and Merlin's birthday. The boys didn't care, they were more interested in the ponies they received. Arthur had named his pony Thunder Strike while Merlin named his Mae.

Shortly after their fifth birthday the freedom that Merlin and Arthur were used to was sharply curtailed when they, along with Morgana, were required to begin lessons with Geoffrey, the royal genealogist, librarian and tutor, and Gaius, the court physician, in addition to the etiquette lessons they already had with their nanny.

It was during mid-Autumn when much of the Court had returned to their homes taking their children with them that there were several new arrivals to the Court. Lord Agravaine was one of the King's newest advisors and junior council member, and brought with him his daughter, Vivian. Fortunately, as far as Arthur was concerned, she was but a babe in arms and not another girl he had to put up with.

The other arrivals were the latest advisors-at-large, Lord Corwin and Lord Leofwin, both of whom brought their sons. Valiant and Alvarr were the sons of Lord Corwin. Although they were only 2 and 3 years older than Arthur and Merlin, they were more than willing to use that slight advantage over the younger boys always showing that they were bigger and faster (and meaner when the adults weren't looking). It was just by luck that Leon, the youngest son of Lord Leofwin, was a better person, perhaps for the being the youngest of four boys. Although he was 3 years older he was always kind and cheerful and on occasion would even play with them. His friendship came in handy when after their fifth birthday the boys were started in weapons training along with the other noble children of the court that ended up including Valiant and Alvarr.

.....

Arthur adjusted his slightly too large gambeson, dark red with a gold dragon on the front. He was proud to be wearing it as he walked toward the training field holding his wooden sword. Merlin walked with him wearing a similar shirt except that his was dark blue with a black dragon in flight. Across the field they could see a group of boys, Owain, Pellinor, Bedivere, Leon and of course, Valiant and Alvarr. Sir Bors and Sir Kay were nowhere in sight.

Merlin stopped and pulled at Arthur's arm as the memory of his last dealings with Alvarr and Valiant crossed his mind. It had been a rare moment that he was walking anywhere by himself when they had spotted him. Alvarr had spoken "Mmeerrllliiinnn it sounds like a girl's name." He used his height to force him to take a step back and then another. Merlin hadn't seen Valiant get down on the floor behind him. Alvarr was good at scaring people and seemed to take great delight in scaring Merlin in particular. Merlin hit the floor hard when he fell backwards over Valiant. "Geez Merrllinnn, you are such a clumsy moron." "I think we should wait."

Arthur looked between Merlin and the group of boys standing around with their wooden swords. "Its ok. There are others."

Merlin hesitated with a pensive look on his face but agreed. He always agreed to do what Arthur wanted. "Ok."

As they approached Alvarr turned and held up a small very shiny short sword. "I found it in the armory." He had a self satisfied look on his face as he swung it lightly.

Arthur looked at him sharply, "We are not supposed to have metal swords."

"We are just looking at it, your highness." Valiant said the last two words as if they were disgusting. Where Alvarr was cleverly malevolent and good at hiding it Valiant was just plain mean. They made a team that was a bit daunting for the younger boys.

Arthur tried to use his 'I'm the Prince and you have do what I say' voice, "You should put it back where you got it."

Alvarr gave him a look of disdain, "I don't have to do as you say."

Leon couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen so he stepped up, "Arthur is right, you should put it back."

Alvarr smirked, "You his toady now?"

Merlin stood next to Arthur and spoke quietly, "We should just wait for Sir Bors or Sir Kay."

"Planning on ratting me out." Alvarr pointed the sword in his direction.

Valiant sneered at Merlin knowing he could get a rise out of the boy. "I bet you were the one who told that we let the frogs go in the kitchen."

The look of fear on Merlin's face was exactly what Valiant wanted to see. "I swear I didn't."

Owain, Pellinor and Bedivere were shifting, whispering amongst themselves and then moving away as Valiant stepped behind Merlin. Alvarr took a step toward him still pointing the sword in his hand. "If you did..."

Arthur glared, wanting to protect his friend, "If he says he didn't then he didn't."

The sword in Alvarr's hand flagged a bit as Leon stepped in front of Arthur. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

Alvarr took a small step toward Leon and growled in his face, "Why don't you mind your own business!" At the same time he spoke he lifted both arms above his head the sword still firmly in his right hand.

Merlin had tried to step back as Alvarr moved closer but Valiant prevented him from getting away. He looked between Arthur and Leon wishing them out of this situation. He was scared and ready to run but he wouldn't desert Arthur. He felt the tension rise as Leon stepped in and then he let an ear piercing scream that was shrill enough to wake the dead as the tip of the sword brushed his upper left arm splitting open his shirt and cutting into his flesh. Within seconds his sleeve was soaked with blood as it ran down his arm to drip from his fingers.

Alvarr immediately dropped the sword and gave Valiant an oh shit were done for now glance before they took off running just as a group of knights from the neighboring training field was heading toward them, Sir Kay and Sir Bors among them.

Merlin fell to the ground clutching his arm, hot thick tears rolling down his face as he sobbed, "It hurts, it hurts."

Arthur was instantly on Merlin putting his hand over Merlin's on his arm to try and make the blood stop while Leon looked desperately at the knights heading towards, yelling, "He needs help."

Sir Geraint was the first to arrive. He didn't bother to look at Merlin's wound but pushed Arthur away and quickly scooped the boy up and running across the training field through the courtyard not even acknowledging the King and his Advisors as he entered the castle and up a flight of stairs to Gaius' screaming for him to open the door as he approached.

...

Sir Bors grabbed the sword from the ground and looked at Leon. "You will explain."

Arthur was just getting up from the ground to follow Geraint when Sir Kay grabbed him, pulled him to his feet and looked at the blood on his hands. "Are you injured your highness?"

Arthur gave a wild look between Kay and Bors. "No but I have to go." He tried to get free but Kay held him firmly.

Sir Bors glared at both them harshly trying not to reveal that it was possibly he and Kay that were really in trouble. "Not till we find out what happened."

Leon looked pale as he looked at Sir Kay. "It was Alvarr. He said he took the sword from the armory." He could tell by the look on the man's face that he didn't quite believe him. He let the breathe he didn't realize he was holding go when he saw Owain, Pellinor and Bedivere approaching with the Master-At-Arms Sir Hugh.

Arthur would have done or said anything to get away as he tried to get free of Kay. "He's telling the truth," he yelled.

Sir Hugh walked up and looked at the group noting the sword, Arthur's bloody hands, Kay's grip on Arthur, Leon's pale face and Bors anger. "Sir Kay, Sir Bors, these boys said I needed to come immediately. That another boy had a sword."

Sir Bors looked at the three boys carefully before speaking. "Owain, who had the sword?"

Owain swallowed thickly the fear clear on his face. He stuttered as he spoke. "It it.. was Alvarr, Sir."

Bors handed the sword to Sir Hugh. "I think you need to better secure your armory Sir."

...

Gaius swiped one of his tables clear, "Put him down here. Do you know what happened?"

Geraint laid the distraught child on the table and helped hold him there as Gaius moved to examine him. "I didn't stop to ask. I just picked him up and came straight here."

Merlin sobbed and writhed on the table. "It hurts."

Gaius pushed the boy's shoulder against the table and pulled his hand away, "Let me see Merlin." He had just pulled away what he could of the sleeve to get a good look at the wound when another person came into the room.

"Gaius, what has happened?" The King's voice was demanding as he stood in the middle of the room seeming to dominate the space.

Gaius grabbed a clean cloth and pressed it against the cut on Merlin's arm. He spoke to Geraint, "Press that against his arm. We have to get the bleeding stopped." He moved quickly across the room barely acknowledging the King as he reached up on a shelf and grabbed a vial and a small pouch. "It appears your ward has received a sword wound." He rushed back across the room, popped the cork on the vial and forced Merlin's mouth open. He ignored the boys' attempts to pull away and poured the contents of the vial in his mouth then clamped it shut forcing him to swallow.

Uther had watched for a moment allowing the physician to do his job. He couldn't help but notice how small and pale the dark haired boy was as he laid on the table. 

After a few moments Merlin stopped moving and his eyes shut. Geraint kept up the pressure on his arm and looked at Gaius. "Do you need me further?"

"Help me get his shirt off." Gaius gestured for Geraint to sit him up. With a couple of moans from Merlin and a bit of pushing and pulling they managed to free the boy from his shirt and laid him back down on the table.

"Let me tie his arm off." Gaius took a long cloth, wrapped it around Merlin's upper arm and tied it off. "Thank you Geraint, I have it from here."

Geraint nodded to Gaius then turned to Uther and bowed his head, "Sire." He then beat a hasty retreat closing the door behind him.

Gaius picked up a cloth, dipped it in a water bucket and began to clean the wound. Uther walked up to the table, reaching out to brush a bit of hair off the boy's face. "He looks so small laying there." He was a bit struck by the contrast between the dark blood and Merlin's pale skin.

Gaius laid the cloth aside, opened the pouch and pulled out a needle and thread. "He is just little more than a babe." He carefully set to work sewing up the wound on the boy's arm.

"The wound looks clean. Will he be ok?" Uther's voice was quiet but clear. If something more happened to the boy heads were going to roll.

Gaius spoke slowly as he put most of his intention to stitching the wound. "It isn't much more than a flesh wound though he has lost a bit of blood. Baring any infections I would say he will be fine in a few days."

"You will keep me informed. I want to know immediately if there is any change." Uther rested his hand on the boys' shoulder for a moment. The concern in his voice was more than evident to his old friend.

Gaius looked up at him for a moment. He knew somewhere in there that Uther still had a heart even if it was a bit in shadow but it was nice to see even if it took something like this. "Of course Sire."

...

Two days later Lord Corwin, his sons, Alvarr and Valiant, Leon, Owain, Pellinor, Bedivere, Arthur, Merlin, Sir Bors, Sir Kay, Sir Hugh, Sir Geraint and Gaius along with various council members stood in the council room as Uther listened to the story of how young boys made bad choices and how the adults supposed to be in charge failed them.

Uther showed no expression on his face as he looked over those assembled. Lord Corwin looked as if he eaten molten steel for breakfast. Alvarr and Valiant shifted back and forth on their feet while keeping their eyes on the floor, willing to run if they could get away. Sir Hugh looked vaguely sick to his stomach. Sir Kay and Sir Bors both tried to look stoic. Sir Geraint and Gaius stood next to each other with the same neutral look plastered to their face. Leon looked nervous wondering if he was going to be in trouble for not doing more. Merlin looked pensive as he looked at all those assembled and Arthur just simply tried not to smirk. Even though he was only five he knew that look on Uther's face and it didn't bode well for those whom it was directed.

"Lord Corwin, I suggest that you and your sons return to your home." Uther didn't need to say 'and don't come back any time soon'.

A look of relief shot across Lord Corwin's face before he pulled it back. He bowed to Uther, "We will do as you suggest your Highness. Thank you." He glared at Alvarr and Valiant who immediately bowed and said in unison, "Thank you Sire." They beat a hasty retreat out of the council chambers.

Uther wasn't done though. He turned his attention next to the Master-At-Arms. "Sir Hugh you are hereby dismissed as Master-At-Arms. You will report to Sir Wymark along with Sir Bors and Sir Kay for a new assignment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok all, I am still rewriting this section where the boys are young and it is slow going. Any thing you would like to see, let me know.  
> Any suggestions, I willing to entertain anything that isn't too weird or wacky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on the boys growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. Let me know if you see something that should be fixed.

Winter had crept in quietly, meek and mild doing little more than spitting a bit of cold wet. Uther used it to his advantage. As guardian to the heir of House Emrys he justified his position by stating it was his duty to secure the holdings of his ward. He sent troops to secure the Manor House at Ealdor installing a Castellan, Lord Aglain. As predicted with the help of spies, the ongoing war between Lot and the Saxons and King Ceolwald left neither time or men to spare. By spring Uther had the Keep at Tyvant secured.

Spring brought with it visits from King Bayard of Mercia and King Odin of Gedref as well as various Lords seeking succor for the pheasants fleeing Essetir. The discussions of when, not if, Ceolwald would fall filled the Court through summer. Uther pushed forward strengthening his armies and his hold. He had no doubt that when Lot sat upon the throne of Essetir he would turn his attentions to Mercia and Gedref but most especially to Camelot.

The Autumn brought visits from King Alined and King Olaf looking for assurances of Camelot's intentions. Uther continued his stance that he was securing the holdings of his ward and nothing more. Fortunately their visits were short lived as winter approached.

Winter came in strong holding the land and its people hostage for several long months giving Lot and his Saxons time to strengthen their lines while strangling Ceolwald's such that when Spring arrived they made a major push.

.....

Summer, Merlin had decided, was the best time of year. Rain or shine was a day to be outside, playing, swimming, lazy days drowsing in the sun talking about the silly things that kids are want. As far as he was concerned his life was almost perfect.

Morgana threw the stick she was holding into the water, "I don't see why I can't go."

Merlin looked at her with innocent eyes. "The King said this was part of mine and Arthur's birthday."

Morgana turned to look at him, wanting nothing better than to push him into the pond, "But Leon is going."

Merlin picked up a rock and threw it in, "The King asked Arthur if he wanted to bring another boy."

Morgana put on a pout, "Of course."

Merlin looked at her sympathetically with big blue eyes that spoke of his sincerity. "I'm sorry."

Morgana walked around him to sit on a tree that had recently fallen, "Don't be. What you should be is worried." She bent down and picked up a few sticks.

"About what?" Merlin eyed her.

"I probably shouldn't tell you." She kept her eyes on the water as she tossed the sticks.

"Why not?" Merlin stepped into her trap.

"I better not. I don't want you to be scared." Morgana worked hard to keep the smirk off her face.

Merlin took a step toward her. "I'm not scared of anything." Except lightening and monsters was left unsaid.

Morgana looked up at him with all the sincerity and innocence she could muster in her devious heart. "Well you should be if you are going into the woods."

Merlin smiled at her and kind of laughed, "We aren't going alone. The King will be there and a bunch of knights."

Morgana picked up a long stick and stood. "That won't matter. If they want you they will get you." She started to turn away from him dragging the stick behind her.

Merlin lifted up his chin and puffed out his chest, "I am not afraid of bandits."

She turned to give him an incredulous look, "You wish it was bandits." She looked around for a moment before she leaned forward and whispered, "Wolf people."

Merlin's face split with a big goofy grin, "There is no such thing as wolf people."

"Of course there are." Morgana went on. "You also know them as werewolves."

Merlin gave her an uncertain look as he remembered the story that Sir Geraint had told at Samhain last year, about the people who change into wolves when they look at the moon. "What do they do?"

Morgana worked hard to keep her expression earnest, "They steal children, turn them into wolf people and raise them as their own."

Merlin looked at her oddly, "That is not possible."

Morgana smiled, "How do you explain that stable boy Gilli?"

"He got bit by one of the hunting dogs," Merlin stated.

"That's what they told you happened but we haven't seen him since." Morgana nodded her head as she told him.

...

Morgana held it behind her as she waited for Arthur to come out of his chambers. It didn't take long for him to emerge, giving her an odd look. "Morgana?"

"I came to wish you luck." She kept her tone light.

Arthur seriously doubted that Morgana was wishing him anything good but he kept those thoughts to himself. "Thanks."

"And to bring you this." She smiled brightly as she held out the hat made from a wolf head, the top of the skull including the snout with fur hanging down. "You can use it while you are hunting."

Arthur's eyes widened at the hat, "Wow, thanks Morgana."

...

 

Uther stood behind Arthur as he aimed the crossbow. He whispered, "Take your time and aim. Fire when you are ready."

Arthur held the small crossbow to his shoulder with his right hand, supporting the front securely in his left hand, he took a careful breath remembering Sir Marin's instructions. He pressed the trigger after a moment.

Merlin for his part stood back and watched, his heart beating hard in his chest. He knew in a round about way that the food on his plate in part came from living things but this was the first time he was faced with the idea of watching much less actually killing a living thing. He knew he should be perfectly quiet or else the King and Arthur would both be mad at him. He wasn't able to stop the gasp that followed the release of the bolt from the crossbow.

The bolt whizzed through the air striking the young deer square in the side, taking it down but not immediately killing it. Uther moved forward with a knife in hand. "This animal will die but there is no need to be cruel. Always end its suffering as quickly as possible." With that said he he knelt down, grabbed the animal's head, pulled it up and slit its throat.

Arthur stood over the deer with a huge smile on his face. "I will remember father."

Uther looked up at Arthur and returned his smile, "You did a good job son." It was then that he caught sight of Merlin. The look on the boy's face really shouldn't have surprised him.

Merlin followed Uther and Arthur toward the fallen animal with a tight feeling in his chest. He couldn't help but stare wordlessly at what he had just witnessed. "It didn't do anything."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, "You are such a girl."

Uther stood. "Arthur," He warned. Uther put a hand on Merlin's shoulder keeping in mind that he wasn't just a seven year old boy but an omega. "This isn't for everyone. We've had a good day. Let's head back to camp." He gestured and a couple of squires collected Arthur's kill.

As Uther followed the boys back to camp, he couldn't help but notice how different they really were. Arthur was a stocky boy and he could see where some day he would be muscular with broad shoulders. Already he could see that Arthur was a strong, sure footed boy who would one day make a fine warrior. Merlin on the other hand was long and stick thin, all knobby knees and pointy elbows with the grace of a newborn foal. Just watching him made Uther more certain of his decision to pull back on Merlin's weapon's training.

Upon their return to camp, the servants made quick work of some of the smaller kills of the day turning them into a stew for dinner. As darkness fell the King and Knights sat around the fire talking and telling stories of the day.

 

"You know, they say these woods are haunted by the Gwyllgi." Geraint's voice was low, barely carrying over the fire.

Arthur looked at Geraint curiously. "What's a Gwyllgi?"

Geraint looked around as if he could see outside the ring of pitch dark that had surrounded the camp. He then leaned close to where Arthur, Merlin and Leon sat. "It's the black dog of darkness, black as midnight with red eyes."

Merlin stared at Geraint, wide eyed, his mouth slightly agape. "What does it do?"

"They say that Gwyllgi roams the land looking for souls." Geraint continued to speak with a low voice. "It comes in the darkest of nights seeking weary travelers."

Leon scoffed at Geraint, "You are just making that up."

Geraint gave him a mischievous smile as he continued. "They say that not too long ago two young boys came to these woods for a day of hunting rabbits. When they didn't come home their parents came to search." Geraint didn't fail to notice that Arthur and Merlin were hanging on his every word. "They searched high and low but only found a small fire pit and their knives. A month went by when a fearful traveler came running into the Inn after dark seeking shelter. He said he saw a large black dog with red eyes followed by two boys."

"Ok Geraint, that's enough." Uther gave the man a cautioning look but still smiled. "Arthur, Merlin, Leon, I think you should go to bed now."

...

Merlin climbed out of their tent, stretched and yawned. He had a restless night's sleep with thoughts about Geraint's story and somehow in the back of his mind Morgana's as well. He look around to see the camp was busy with squires and servants who had no doubt been up before first light preparing food, taking care of the horses, and attending weapons.

Arthur looked at Merlin standing just outside the tent when he remembered Morgana's present. He dug into his bag and pulled it out snickering to himself. It wasn't black but otherwise was perfect for what he was going to do. He pulled on the wolf head hat, and slipped in behind Merlin. Arthur did his best imitation of a growl/snarl.

Merlin, still half asleep, turned as soon as he heard the growling to see a wolf face. He gave a high pitched scream and took off running through the woods in the morning fog. He didn't dare look behind him as his long legs carried him forward. He had no idea how long or how far he had run before he tripped and fell, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He scrambled up to his feet as quickly as he could before stumbling again into a clearing. Merlin moved to sit in the tall grass and flowers of the clearing knowing that they were tall enough to at least partially conceal him.

Arthur couldn't help it but laugh at the way Merlin had screamed. It sounded to him like one of the castle maids when they saw a rat. Leon made his way out of the tent they had shared and stood staring at Arthur, "What did you do?"

Arthur held his sides trying not to laugh, "I just scared Merlin. He ran off but he will be back."

"You better hope he does." Leon gave him a reproving look and headed off towards the food.

Arthur looked after Leon for a second before whipping the hat off his head and throwing it back into the tent. He then ran after the older boy, "What did you mean by that?"

Leon gave Arthur a look that said really. "Merlin could get himself hurt standing still in his quarters."

"Well, may be he just went for a privy." Arthur tried not to sound worried. Leon simply shrugged as went to get a plate of food.

Arthur went back to his tent and busied himself with putting his things back in his rucksack. He then stood outside and waited for Merlin to come back. He paced, he fiddled with a stick, he moved a bit in the direction that he had seen Merlin run but still no sign of him. He had a tight feeling in his gut that seemed to coalesce when he saw Sir Geraint head his way. "Your Highness," he nodded as he looked about. "Where is Merlin?"

Arthur swallowed and tried to hide the guilt on his face. He pointed in the direction that Merlin had run, "He went that way."

Geraint gave Arthur a sharp look, "What do you mean?"

Arthur looked up at Geraint and then back down at the ground. King Uther Pendragon came and stood behind Geraint curious as to what was going on.

"Arthur, look at me please." Geraint gave him a stern look. "What did you do?"

Arthur's face flushed red. "I put on a wolf head cap that Morgana gave me, snuck up behind him and scared him."

Geraint rolled his eyes, "For the love of.." He grumbled something more under his breath.

Uther stepped forward taking Arthur by his upper arm. "You will help us find him and you will apologize."

Arthur looked wide eyed at his father, "Yes Sir."

 

As soon as Merlin caught his breath and noticed that no one was following him he realized that it had been Arthur in a hat. Somewhat embarrassed and a little mad he decided to stay in the clearing noticing that it was full of Poppys and Rose Angels. By the time he heard them calling his name he had picked more than a few flowers. "I'm over here."

Uther, Arthur and Geraint stopped dead in their tracks when they finally caught sight of Merlin. The adults did better not laughing but Arthur was unable to control himself at seeing Merlin with dozens of yellow and pink flowers tucked in his hair, shirt, trousers and boots.

Uther again took Arthur by the upper arm, "I believe you have something to do."

Arthur stepped free of Uther's grip toward Merlin. He pressed his lips together to stop his laughing. "I'm sorry Merlin. I shouldn't have scared you."

Merlin took a pink Rose Angel and put it in the front of Arthur's shirt. "Ok." He gave him a big smile.

Geraint shook his head. "Merlin, I think you may have in part found your calling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions would be appreciated. If there is something you would like to see, let me know and if it works I will do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have made suggestions. Your comments are like music to my ears. I appreciate them very much and hope you continue to enjoy the story.
> 
> I don't have a beta so let me know if I missed something.

Autumn brought with it news that Lot held all the lands between the border with Camelot and the Tomb of Ashkanar. That he had made good with the Druids, that he was holing up for the winter. Lot was taking his time when he could have easily stretched himself thin and taken Ceolwald. Uther could only conclude that he was doing this so that when the dust settled and he sat on the throne of Essetir he would be strong.

...

Winter had turned particularly cold and snowy driving most of the denizens of Camelot indoors. A favorable harvest insured that most would at least have something to eat as long as they didn't freeze to death.

 

Arthur and Merlin had had another fight that ended with Arthur calling Merlin a girl's blouse. And so he had spent a good part of an afternoon by himself wondering the castle until he had found Owain, Pellinor and Bedivere and commissioned them as Knights and to a quest to find the bandits who held the princess hostage. Armed only with their wooden swords they set out on their mission.

Merlin had found his way to Morgana and Gwen with complaints of Arthur being a duff. It did not take them long to talk Merlin in to doing something they had long dreamed of, dressing him up. They pulled out Morgana's best dresses, capes and ribbons and went to work. They weaved ribbons in his hair, coaled his eyes and with a lot of coaxing and teasing and manipulation on Morgana's part, managed to get him into a dress. When they were done Merlin was dressed in a blue silk dress and white cape with ribbons braided through his hair. Morgana decided they should show off their new 'princess' to the people.

After a lesson in curtsying that resulted in Gwen being slapped in the face, Morgana having a few toes crushed and Merlin spending more time on the floor than on his feet, they decided to simply teach him how to wave and set off. Morgana took her job as guard seriously, arming her and Gwen with wooden swords. They had no sooner set about than they came across Gwen's younger brother, Elyan. Gwen and Morgana pressed him into being Merlin's escort, holding his hand as they went about.

Arthur and his Knights were scouting out the second floor when they spotted the bandits as they moved through one of the second floor corridors with their prisoner. They rushed quickly down a set of stairs and through three corridors to cut them off. "We must save the princess, "Arthur declared.

Owain looked at him nervously, "But did you see who their leader was?"

Arthur puffed out his chest, "Yes, but we outnumber them."

Pellinor gave Arthur a confused look. "I counted four of them and four of us."

Arthur smirked, "Princess Merlin doesn't count."

Morgana and Gwen along with Elyan escorted Merlin through the corridors and down the stairs as dramatically as possible making everyone who passed them look, stop, smile, bow and say such things as 'lovely' and 'aren't you cute'. When they reached a corridor on the main floor leading towards the great hall they found a piece of paper on the floor. It simply said 'Return the Princess.' Morgana took one look and snorted, "Dumb boys."

Merlin looked at her, "Hey."

Gwen smiled apologetically, "Not you. She didn't mean you. I mean you are a boy but you aren't dumb."

Morgana smirked at him, "You are our smart and lovely princess. We shall defend you against stupid boys."

Elyan stood there looking offended, "I am not a stupid boy."

At the same time, Merlin looked at Morgana and stomped his feet, "I am not a girl." 

"Of course not sweetie," Morgana smiled as she looked both of them up and down while Gwen giggled at both Elyan and Merlin as they continued down the hall.

They had barely taken ten steps up the corridor when Arthur and his Knights came running out of a hallway, "Ahhhhh, save the princess." Arthur brought up his wooden sword and challenged Morgana.

Morgana lifted her sword, "The Princess is mine."

Gwen held her own against Owain as Merlin, still holding Elyan's hand, backed up against the wall looking at Pellinor and Bedivere. It wasn't long though before Gwen gave up and they all stood watching Arthur and Morgana go at it.

 

Arthur moved on her, "Surrender, my men have already won."

Morgana was able to block all of Arthur's swings, "Never!"

Arthur tried a new move he had learned where he feigned a strike but instead went in for a shield hit except he had no shield and simply shoved her. "Face it, You have lost."

Morgana snapped at him, "You will regret this Arthur Pendragon."

"I don't think so." Arthur moved over to Merlin and Elyan. "Take your hand off her."

Elyan gave him an odd look and quickly pulled his hand out of Merlin's, "Ok."

"Quit calling me a girl!" Merlin yelled.

Arthur went to pull Merlin toward him. "I am rescuing you. You should be more grateful."

Merlin slipped out of his reach and moved to stand in the middle of the corridor. He stood up straight, adjusted his cape and jutted his jaw. "I don't need to be rescued."

Morgana climbed to her feet and grabbed his hand. "See, my princess wants to stay with me."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's other hand and pulled. "He's going with me!"

"And I said he's going with me!" Morgana pulled.

Merlin tried to pull his arms back which caused both Arthur and Morgana to pull more. "Oww, oww, stop." When neither released him he scrunched his eyes closed and screamed. A sudden invisible force came from seemingly nowhere shoving Arthur and Morgana onto the floor with shocked looks. "I'm rescuing myself, who wants to come?" He looked over at Gwen, Elyan, Pellinor, Owain and Bedivere.

"I'm in." Elyan stepped forward and took Merlin's hand. "Me too," Owain and Bedivere proclaimed. The four took off down the hall and around the corner, their laughter broke the quiet.

 

.....

Spring had to fight its way out from under Winter's firm grasp only to give way quickly to a hot summer.

Camelot spies reported that Lot holed up with the majority of his army within the Kanar Valley near the Tomb of Ashkanar while a legion moved along the border of Mercia toward Tirmaiur cutting off any help Ceolwald might receive from Mercia.

...

It was sometime after their eighth birthday toward the end of summer that had the a group of boys in a huddle in the grassy area out back of the castle near the wall. It all started innocently enough when Leon had told them that he had seen a girl naked and that they didn't have anything down there. Arthur would later say that it was Morgana's fault.

Morgana, who had overheard Leon, spoke up, "It isn't nothing. It is just more ... secret."

Having never had the opportunity to see any girls without their clothes, Arthur and Merlin were instantly curious. Morgana, who dragged her friend Gwen along, Merlin and Arthur found themselves behind the hay storage.

Arthur challenged her, "How do we know you are gonna keep up your end of the bargain?"

"Fine, I will take off my small clothes first." Morgana glared at him.

Gwen's eyes went wide, "Gana!" Morgana just gave her an annoyed look before turning back to Arthur. "Well?"

Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and whispered, "We're gonna get in trouble."

Arthur pulled his arm out of Merlin's grip and ignored him. "Deal." They watched with great interest as Morgana wiggled and danced around until she managed to remove her small clothes without lifting her dress. 

"Well." Morgana smirked and gestured toward Arthur's pants.

Arthur unlaced his pants and put his thumbs on the waistband. He waited for Morgana to get her dress in hand. "Now."

Gwen and Morgana simply stared while Arthur and Merlin stood agape. Merlin whispered, "Leon was right."

Morgana finally spoke, "So is that it?":

"It bloody well better be." Four sets of eyes were instantly on nanny Eleanor as she grabbed Morgana's dress out of her hands and down. She glared at Arthur who turned bright red before lacing up his britches.

Morgana gave her her most innocent look, "We were just curious."

Eleanor spoke sharply as she hustled the group forward, "Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always open to your suggestions and thoughts.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Spring brought word of Lot's army moving forward to cross the mountains at Meidrim. If they pushed it was likely that Lot's army could be at Ceolwald's doorstep by the end of summer. But Lot was taking his time and the speculation of why held the interest of the court.

It was not the only interest of the court that summer. As Prince Arthur was to be ten that year a large feast was set and a tournament declared. It was the first time that Merlin had seen the true divide between he and Arthur. Yes, it was both their birthday but it was clear by the words and actions of others that he was the tag-along and Arthur's shadow. Always meant to follow and never to lead. It wasn't that he so much had those deep thoughts as it was just a beginning of the understanding of one's place in the world. Merlin would have lied in a heartbeat that it hurt a bit if anyone had asked, but it didn't matter because the truth was that Merlin would have followed Arthur anywhere. As long as he didn't call him a girl.

...

The night was dark with no moon to light the way save the occasional torch as they moved down the corridor. The castle was quiet with only the patrols and the rare servant about. Merlin looked nervously at Arthur, "I don't think we should do this."

Arthur smirked at him, "You scared Merlin."

Merlin's eyes darted nervously, "No, just remembering the last time we got in trouble." He subconsciously ran a hand over his arse at the memory.

"Oh come on, live a little" Arthur whispered. 

Merlin gave him an indignant look, "What?! I just don't want to do something that is going to end with your father whipping my arse."

They slipped into an alcove near the kitchens. "Oh come on, that was months ago," Arthur whispered.

Merlin glared, "It still hurt." He tried to keep his voice level.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin with a smug look , "Don't be such a girl."

Merlin pouted, "I am not a girl and I want you to quit calling me that!" His voice rose to a shrill and he pulled his hands into fists.

Arthur hissed at Merlin, "Keep your voice down." He stomped around for a moment, "Gods, sometimes you are such a baby."

Merlin's bottom lip quivered. Arthur caught sight of it, got right up in his face and teased, "You gonna cry? Poor baby."

Merlin felt a sudden surge of anger and swung his fist striking Arthur on the side of his face.

"You hit me!" Arthur was shocked as he stared at Merlin. "You can't hit me!"

Merlin looked at him defiantly, "Then don't call me a baby."

Arthur glared at Merlin for a second before lunging at him. Before Merlin knew it he was rolling on the floor with Arthur trying to pin him down. He was doing his best to use his elbows and knees but Arthur was simply stronger and weighed more. Before long Arthur sat on top of him straddling him about the waist with his hands grasped on Merlin's shoulders. Merlin slapped and pulled at Arthur's hands to no avail.

Arthur smirked and moved his face closer to Merlin's "Do you give?"

Merlin screwed his face into a grimace and tried kicking his legs and squirming while still slapping at Arthur's hands but he still couldn't get a purchase.

Arthur continued with his smug look almost laughing in Merlin's face, "Give up. You are not going to win."

Merlin suddenly saw an opportunity. "Never," he shouted as he thrust his fingers into Arthur's armpits and harshly wiggled them. Arthur let go of his shoulders and Merlin managed to work his way out and quickly scrambled to his feet. His eyes were wet as he spoke, "You ..You are just .. just stupid and mean." He turned and ran down the corridor.

Arthur yelled after him, "At least I'm not a cry baby." 

...

Two days later Merlin was till not speaking to Arthur. And then it was two weeks later. Morgana and Gwen were the first to notice because suddenly Merlin was spending all his free time with them. Leon, Owain, Pellinor and Bedivere noticed too as Arthur came round without Merlin and that just wasn't right. Eventually even Uther noticed but only because dinner had turned into a quiet affair completely devoid of the usual banter and jokes.

...

Merlin quickly stuffed food into his mouth, eating as quickly as possible followed by quick gulps of water. He had barely finished swallowing when he spoke, "May I be excused?"

Uther looked up at Merlin curiously, "Do you have somewhere else to be?"

Merlin bit lightly at his lower lip. he had seen this side of Uther before and it made him a bit nervous. "I want to meet up with a friend."

Arthur looked between the two but said nothing.

Uther regarded him for a moment. He picked up his goblet and took a slow sip before speaking, "And who is this ..friend?" He said it as though it were a dirty word.

Merlin looked down at the table and spoke quietly, "He is with Lord Robett's group."

Uther spoke sharply, "You will look at me when you speak and speak so that I can hear you."

Merlin looked up and carefully kept his eyes on Uther not wanting to displease him further. He swallowed before speaking. "He is with Lord Robett's group. His name is Will."

Uther looked at Merlin with disdain. "So then he is a servant because I know all of Robett's sons are grown. I will not have you consorting with servants." He picked up his goblet again and took a sip while keeping his eyes on Merlin.

Merlin didn't dare look away but that he felt the rebuke was clear on his face, "Yes sir." Out of the corner of his eye he caught the smug look on Arthur's face and made a decision right then and there.

...

Arthur moved quietly through the wooded area near the pond looking for his target. He slipped through some bushes as he heard voices up ahead. He stared through the bushes to see Merlin with a nondescript boy who looked average in every way, brown eyes, brown shaggy hair. He waited a moment to hear Merlin call the boy by his name at which point he made his presence known. "Ha, I knew it." Arthur looked at Merlin accusingly.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. "What?"

"Him." Arthur pointed at the older boy. Will moved closer and stared at Arthur.

Merlin gave him defiant look. He had decided that he wasn't going to let Arthur dictate him or his friends. "So. What do you care?"

"I don't." Arthur used his poshest voice trying to sound like he didn't care, that the whole thing was beneath him.

Will had been hanging back, watching to see what would happen. He considered Arthur carefully, his blond hair, blue eyes, almost certain he knew this was the prince. He took a step toward Arthur. "Then why are you here?"

Arthur glared at Will and tried to be intimidating. He puffed out his chest and pulled out his sternest voice. "Because father said he wasn't to associate with you."

Merlin stepped toward him and practically yelled, "That's none of your beeswax!"

"I could always tell." Arthur stared down at Merlin trying to show him that he, Arthur, was in charge.

Merlin glared at Arthur pulling his hands into fists at his side, "If you do I will tell it was you that stole the gooseberry pie from the kitchen."

Arthur moved forward threateningly stomping his feet, "You Better Not!"

Merlin scrunched his face at Arthur, "or what?"

Arthur put out his arms quickly catching Merlin off guard shoving him back, "That's what."

Will stepped in toward Arthur, "Take your hands off him." He shoved Arthur back.

"Stay out of this!" Arthur shouted and shoved the bigger boy.

"No." Will pushed Arthur again trying to knock him off his feet.

Merlin was on his feet again and tried to step between the other two boys, "Will don't!"

Will swiped his arm around and shoved Merlin. "Get out of the way." Merlin landed on his backside catching his hand on a large stick, cutting it. Thick tears slid down his face.

"You can't do that!" Arthur jumped on Will knocking him to the ground. They rolled around each trying to get upper hand. After a minute it was Will on top pinning Arthur to the ground as he kicked and squirmed.

"Get off him," Merlin yelled right before he launched himself on Will jumping on his back and grabbing his head.

...

"Let me see your hand," Arthur grabbed his wrist pulling it up for him to see.

"Don't touch it. It hurts." Merlin whined.

"It doesn't look that bad but you should see Gaius." Arthur spoke as though he knew all.

"May be you should go too. You have blood on your face." Merlin reached up and took a stick and leaves out of Arthur's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things should move a little faster now. Suggestions are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love embarrassing situations and putting my characters into them.

King Ceolwald of Essetir had managed to evade Lot and the Saxons to hide for six months before being captured and executed at the Castle of Fyrien on Beltane. It was said he sacrificed himself to allow his son, Cenred, to escape. Rumors were rampant as to who and where he was hiding. A favorite of the pheasants was that he had found the Great Dragon and was forming an alliance.

Legends, or perhaps just fairy tales, say there were once two princes, Cheryd and Caedric, sons to the Dragon King Caedmus, a Sorcerer and Dragon Lord. Caedmus ruled as a King of a vast kingdom, greater than Albion, with his brethren, the Dragons. But it was not enough for Caedmus. He was greedy and wanted more. That he angered the gods with his presumption that he should rule the world and that his judgment was greater than theirs. So the gods chose to punish Caedmus by setting his sons against one another. One son, Cheryd, they made a mighty King and Caedric a Dragon Lord and Sorcerer. Many a great battle was fought until Caedmus' kingdom was divided and Cheryd and Caedric were broken old men. Legend says that the Kings of Essetir were the sons of Cheryd and that the Lords of House Emrys the sons of Caedric. That they are destined to a final battle but, of course, that is just legend. 

.....

Arthur quickly stripped off his muddy clothes and sat down waiting for their nanny, Eleanor, to finish prepping the tub. He hadn't really meant to look at him but Merlin couldn't help but notice something different. As soon as he had his clothes off, Merlin surreptitiously looked at himself before looking at Arthur again.

"What do you keep looking at?" Arthur eyed him oddly.

Merlin made a slight face, "What's that?" He pointed at the odd lump at the base of Arthur's penis.

Arthur felt a little affronted, "Why are you looking?"

Merlin blushed and stammered, "I didn't mean to but .. well.. I sho.. I mean.. well.. It looks different." By the time he was done speaking his blush had spread such that his neck and ears were a bit red.

Arthur enjoyed watching Merlin blather and then shook his head. "I don't know, it just started growing a couple of months ago."

Merlin couldn't help but stare, a feeling of tingling in his lower abdomen. "I don't have anything remotely like that. Does it hurt?"

"No, but it does feel weird." Arthur reached down and touched it.

Merlin watched intently as Arthur put a finger to the bump. "Can I see it?" He tentatively moved forward.

Arthur suddenly felt weird, embarrassed as he blinked at Merlin. He felt a prickle spread through his pelvis and his penis twitched but somehow he found himself allowing it, "Um.. well ...I guess."

Merlin had barely bent forward to look when Eleanor walked in. Both boys jumped as if they were on fire.

...

Later on that night a thunderstorm came over the castle lightening and thunder seeming to pound at the walls as high winds and rain slapped at the windows. Merlin would never admit he was scared but he crawled into Arthur's bed anyways.

Arthur opened his eyes at the movement. "What?"

"I couldn't sleep." Merlin hunkered down under the covers.

Arthur smirked at him as he rolled over on his side and wiggled into a new comfortable position, "You are just a big fraidy cat."

"Am not!" He pushed at Arthur. After they had both settled a silence set in that allowed Merlin to work up his courage. He whispered, "Arthur, can I ask you something?"

Arthur opened his eyes to look in Merlin's direction, only able to see a shadow of his face, "Yeah."

Merlin felt a blush come to his face that he was grateful Arthur couldn't see, "Have you ever... umm...had anything...umm...come out?

Arthur tried to blink away his confusion, "Come out of what?"

Merlin spoke so low Arthur almost didn't hear him, "Your cock."

Arthur stared at him in the darkness for a moment uncertain what he meant, "Pee?"

Merlin felt his courage wavering but continued, "No...something else."

It was Arthur's turn to blush and whisper though he wasn't sure why. "Umm ... yea."

Merlin suddenly felt bolder as though the knowledge that he wasn't the only one made everything ok. "Did you like it?"

Arthur hesitated for a few seconds to answer. Sharing this seemed somehow wrong and yet it was Merlin so some how it was ok? "Yea." His voice had an excitement to it that caused something to shoot through Merlin that left him slightly breathless.

"Have you ever touched touched it? The question slipped out of Merlin's mouth before he thought. Suddenly he wanted to hide under the covers but then Arthur was answering him.

Arthur blushed again but his curiosity was pulling him forward, "Well sort of.. I mean.. Have you?"

Merlin shifted in bed, his hand ghosting over his cock as he adjusted his night shift and small clothes. His blush crept down his neck and body as he spoke. "Kind of. ... I saw Will hiding in the trees out back of the pond."

"What was he doing?" Arthur moved slightly closer, forgetting his earlier embarassment.

The thrill and fear of what he had seen lit through Merlin, exciting him. "He was using his hand to, you know..., rub it and he was making weird noises." As he spoke his cock hardened, surprising him, making his voice a little squeaky.

Arthur shifted in the bed as he found his cock half hard. He couldn't take any chance that Merlin would .. oh god.. feel it. But he had to know what he had seen. "Then what?"

Merlin tried his best to keep his voice even, willing his traitorous cock to quiet down without any luck. Arthur couldn't find out but he had to keep talking. "He got this weird look and he kind of grunted but not and then this stuff shot of his cock."

Arthur felt a warm tingling sensation in his lower gut. He was quiet for a long moment before whispering, "So have you...."

Unbeknownst to Arthur and Merlin, Eleanor had been woken by the storm and had come to check on them. She stood quietly in the doorway of Arthur's room listening. When she had finally realized what they were talking about she had immediately made her way to the King's chambers. Uther had a slightly amused look on his face as the nanny relayed what the boys were doing with intense embarrassment.

Uther dismissed the nanny and ordered her not to interrupt her charges as that would possibly be too much embarrassment for the young boys. After doing so he made his way to the quarters of the Court Physician. He was glad to find that Gaius was still awake.

"Sire, what brings you out so late? Are you ok?" Gaius set down the potion he was working on.

The King looked about the small chamber as though something might be hidden that was going to leap out and rub dirt all over him. "I needed to speak with you about Arthur and Merlin.

Gaius felt a sudden flood of concern, "Has something happened?"

"Nothing that wouldn't be expected." Uther looked at Gaius daring him to even think the words I told you so. "They were overheard by their nanny having a very ...personal conversation."

It had been a very long time since Gaius had been a boy but the memory of discovering one's self was still there invoking a few embarrassing memories. He raised an eyebrow to cover his thoughts. "I see."

"Good. I want you to have a conversation with the boys." The King didn't need to explain what kind of conversation.

"Sire, are you sure I am the right person? Perhaps one of the younger knights or Sir Geraint..." Gaius was willing to try anything to get out of this.

"I want you to handle it personally." Uther looked in him in the eye and spoke very directly. 

"Of course Sire." Gaius would have given anything in that moment for the earth to open and swallow him whole. "And once I have told Merlin..."

Uther took a deep breath, "He will have to be sent to the Royal School." It sounded like an innocent enough name but everyone knew it was just a fancy way of saying storehouse for the omegas. The only thing that made it different was that they were the children of nobility and that there was some actual teaching.

Gaius felt a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach, "It will take a few days to arrange."

"I want to be kept informed." With that said Uther swept out of Gaius' chambers before the man could respond further.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your day sucks.
> 
> The boys are 11 when this takes place.

Gaius stood back and watched the two boys cross the courtyard, a study in contrasts; one light, one dark; one tough, protective and bossy, one of them gentle, kind and easy going; one of them the leader, the other the follower. Their laughter floated over him, bringing a smile to his face, a temporary balm to his worry for them. He could not help himself, he could feel it in his soul the pain and hurt coming for them soon, that would change them, and there was nothing to stop it.

Snapping out of his reverie Gaius turned and went back into the castle to find the king in council with several lords. He watched them as he waited for his turn. He had to laugh privately to himself as he realized he thought of them as a bunch of old duffers despite the fact that he was older than most of them. The one that stood out to him most though was Lord Agravaine. Though he had been at court for sometime now as an at-large member of the King's council, Gaius could not shake the feeling that he couldn't trust the man. He was too quick, too eager though he did his best to come off as confident and important. Gaius pushed those thoughts aside as the man finished speaking and Uther looked up to see him. Gaius nodded as assent to the subject.

Uther looked about the room to see who was present before speaking. "Clear the room."

Agravaine looked at Gaius and then at Uther, "My lord?"

Uther looked up at Agravaine and spoke slowly as if the man were slow, "You heard me."

Agravaine immediately bowed to the King, "Of course your highness." He stared at Gaius for a moment as he left the room along with everyone else.

The knowledge that Merlin was Uther's ward was common enough. The servants knew the story of the distressed Lady who had arrived in the middle of the night and who in a few short weeks later died giving birth. But Uther had been careful and clever. Lady Hunith had been a cousin once or twice removed perhaps but a cousin none the less. Only the King's inner council knew who and what the boy really was and he was taking no chances. Not even the boy himself knew. As soon as the doors shut, he spoke. "You have word."

Gaius looked up at Uther with a heavy sadness. "I have heard from Aglain and they are making the necessary arrangements but that he will need an increase in guards by one-third."

If Uther was at all surprised he didn't show it. "Easily Done. They can act as escort."

Gaius pulled his lips thin but said nothing. "I know you are fond of the boy Gaius as am I."

"Very much so." Gaius didn't elaborate. He didn't need to as they had had this discussion many times before.

"I know you think I should have sent him away sooner but what is done is done. How long and have you spoken to the boys yet?" Uther was direct and to the point. There would be no more discussions.

Gaius shifted on his feet as he thought about the discussion that awaited him. "Two weeks. And I was planning on speaking with them in the morning."

Uther made it clear that Gaius was dismissed. "Excellent."

...

Gaius had tried once more to find a way out of this duty but it had failed. The King had insisted that he do it, that he trusted him and only him but Gaius still had his doubts. He shuffled about his chambers clearing off the table and thinking he was too old for this. He pulled an anatomy book from the shelves and placed it on the table. He turned to the pages he was interested, placed bookmarks and closed the book. It was then he heard scuffling in the hallway and a young voice, "Ow, let go." He sighed, moved to the door and pulled it open to find Merlin and Arthur wrestling on the floor. "Boys!" Merlin and Arthur jumped up and stared at the floor. "Inside."

Arthur spoke, "Master Geoffrey told us we were to come to you today for lessons."

"Yes." Gaius confirmed and sighed inside. He have given anything for a raging horde of barbarian bandits to breakdown his door but Gaius didn't have that kind of luck. "Have a seat at the table. We are going to continue our studies of animals and anatomy with a focus on reproduction."

Merlin gave him an innocent look, "Whats reproduction?"

Arthur giggled, "That's about babies." Merlin giggled in return.

Gaius lifted an eyebrow silencing them and then moved to sit across from them at the table. "Now, if you will recall from our discussions of animals you know that in order for there to be young you need a male and a female. The same is true for humans, but it is a bit more complicated. In humans addition to being male or female there are three groups, Alphas, Omegas and Betas. Most people whether they be nobles or peasant alike are betas." He opened the anatomy book to a picture of a naked man and a naked woman. Both boys stared, eyes wide, mouths agape.

"You are both already familiar with the male anatomy." He pointed at the other page, "And this is a female." He waited a moment as they stared and shifted on their stools.

"In order to create new life the male creates a bodily fluid that must be placed in the female body for her to quicken." Gaius kept his tone neutral.

Merlin gave Gaius a confused look, "How?"

Gaius glanced at him suspecting what he was asking but not wanting to presume, "How what?"

"How does the male get his bodily fluid into the female?" Merlin stumbled over the words as he tried to puzzle this out.

"Ah well. If you look here at this picture you can see that the male has an organ that extends from the body." He pointed at the picture of the man and then the female. "The female has a corresponding organ that accommodates the male organ and he deposits his bodily fluid there to cause quickening."

Both boys looked at him in confusion and then at each other, but it was Merlin who spoke, "Do you mean he pees in her?"

Gaius simply said, "No."

"Oh, you mean like when you rub it?" Merlin's cheeks immediately reddened when he realized what he had said. Arthur laughed out loud.

"Don't laugh. You did it too." Merlin said angrily. This time it was Arthur's turn to look mortified. He shoved Merlin who in turn shoved him back. Within seconds both boys were on the floor. Arthur had pinned Merlin to the floor by straddling him and pushing his hands into the smaller boy's upper arms having learned his lesson from the last time he held Merlin down. "Get off me!" Merlin tried to push him off.

Arthur didn't understand his sudden need to pin Merlin to the floor, but was more than surprised by the look on the boy's face when he growled. Merlin's eyes widened and he quit struggling. He didn't know what to make of the feeling that shot through him but it was something like excitement, shock and fear all rolled in one

"Boys! Boys! That's enough!" Gaius raised his voice. "Arthur, let him up."

After a few moments of pushing and posturing both boys were once again seated at the table.

Gaius looked over at the boys as he sat back down. Their red, sweaty faces spoke volumes and he sighed, thinking Gods, please just let me get through this. "Ok now, we were talking about quickening. Beta females, all females, have a cycle of fertility followed by a letting."

Arthur asked, "A letting of what?"

Gaius spoke saying as little as possible, "Blood."

Arthur looked at him oddly, "Why would they cut themselves?"

"They don't. It leaves the body through a natural opening." Gaius watched them as he spoke. Both boys looked like they were going to ask something but thought better of it as they gave each other a guarded glance, but Gaius could see a faint sign of horror on their faces. 

Gaius decided to cut off any other questions and move on. "Now if you will recall I said that most people are Betas. About 70% of the servants in the castle are Betas as are most of the townspeople." He turned a couple of pages to show pictures of a small female and a rather willowy male. "A few of the people are Omegas. Omegas are often born with magic. As you can see Omega females are much like Betas except they tend to be smaller." He decided to leave out gentle and submissive. "There are also a couple of anatomical differences. But for the most part they are similar. "

Merlin stared at the picture of the male certain there was something odd about it. "What about the omega males?"

"Omega males would tend to be tall, slim and lithe and are the most unique of people." Gaius was a little worried about how to spin this.

Arthur looked at him curiously, "Unique in what way?"

"Omega males are rare and often have uncommon magical abilities. A better term for them would be hermaphrodite as they are also capable of bearing a child." Gaius ignored the odd looks on the boy's faces and went on. He turned the page in the book to show a large naked male. "This is an Alpha male. Alphas, both male and female, are larger than Betas and Omegas. They tend to be bigger and stronger with a more muscular build. They also tend to be natural leaders. For instance, King Uther is an Alpha."

Arthur looked up with a bit of excitement in his voice, "Many of the knights are Alphas."

"Yes. Alphas often make excellent warriors." Gaius confirmed.

Merlin pointed to the picture in the book, "What is that?"

Gaius looked carefully to where Merlin was pointing at the base of the up close picture of the Alpha genitalia. "That is the bulbous gland. Alpha males are the only ones with this, it appears as a large red knot at the base of their male organ."

Merlin glanced over at Arthur as he realized the boy was an Alpha. Arthur must have realized the same thing as he jumped up with a "Whoo hooo! That means I am gonna be a great knight." The boy ran about the room pretending to fight. Before Gaius could stop him, Arthur was running out of the room, "I am going to go tell father."

Merlin looked at the door and then looked at Gaius. "So does this mean I am a Beta?"

He hadn't expected to have such an opportunity and Gaius was not one to waste it. "No Merlin, you are not a Beta." Gaius reached across the table and patted the boy on the hand. "You are an Omega."

Merlin jumped up knocking his stool over, "You mean I'm a girl?!

Gaius stood up. "Merlin, you are not a girl"

Merlin, clearly upset, stomped about as he spoke. "But you said that Omega males have girl parts. Arthur keeps saying I'm a girl and now it is really true. After all, only girls have babies!" He spat out those last words.

Gaius stood up, walked around the table and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You are very unique and rare and you are not a girl." As his tears started to fall Gaius pulled the boy into a hug, "It's ok."

"I don't understand." Merlin mumbled into his shoulder.

Gaius pulled the boy back so that he could look him in the face, "I know you don't. This is part of growing up. I promise it will get better."

"But what if I don't want to have ba...chil.." Merlin couldn't bring himself to say either word.

"You are still young, Merlin. You don't need to think about things like that right now." Gaius tried to reassure him.

"Something I don't understand, you said ..but.. I mean ... I don't have any girl parts." Merlin had turned bright red by the time he spoke the last word.

"Well it's kind of complicated. Male omegas have both functioning parts." Gaius said not wanting to really go into details but didn't see how he could avoid it. "When you get older and you start to mature your female parts will present themselves.

Merlin looked at him, horrified, "I still don't understand."

"I know you don't but there is a special place where you can learn what you need to know." Gaius tried to sound cheery.

"You mean like a school?" Merlin tilted his head.

"Exactly. There is a special school just for omegas. It is called The Royal School." Gaius encouraged.

Merlin suddenly knew what they were going to do. They couldn't do that, they couldn't separate him from Arthur. He sounded wounded as he wailed. "You are going to send me away?"

Gaius wanted nothing more than to hold Merlin and tell him it was true. He could see the hurt and fear on the boy's face. "It is for your benefit and protection."

Merlin stepped back. "But I don't want to go. I want to stay here...with Arthur."

"Merlin please..."

"NO!" Merlin ran out of Gaius' chambers and through the castle until he found himself in tears at Uther's feet. "I don't want to go. Please, I promise I'll be good."

Arthur stared at Merlin wondering what in the world was happening. "Father?"

Uther glanced at his son with a look that said I have no idea what I am doing. He looked down at Merlin already seeing some of his omega traits showing through. "Merlin..." He stared at the boy at his feet. As the boy wiped his nose on his sleep Uther noticed an out of breath Gaius enter the room. He returned his attention to the distraught boy in front of him. "Merlin, this is for your welfare, not as a punishment." He looked beseechingly at Gaius while Merlin looked up at him through long dark lashes with wide blue eyes. "But I don't want to leave." His voice so young and innocent combined with his baby face pulled at Uther's heart strings, but he held fast and did not let his fondness for the boy sway him. He tightened his jaw and then spoke, "The decision has been made. There is nothing more to be said."

Merlin sobbed uncontrollably as Arthur stepped forward, "Father?"

Uther looked about as comfortable as a condemned man on the gallows with the eyes of two young boys on him. "Gaius, I have a meeting with the representative from Nemeth. You will take care of this." He bolted from the room faster than Gaius thought he could move.

Arthur turned to look at Gaius with confusion and concern clear on his face before he turned to Merlin and touched him on the arm. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur as though he was drowning. Gaius watched as he tried to think of some way to salvage this situation but none came to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With regards to the Alpha/Omega universe: I like things to make sense and some of it from other stories just makes me think uhhh how? Also, I am not wild about ass babies so I have done things a little different.
> 
> .....  
> Please let me know if you find anything out of sorts. 
> 
> Also, suggestions, if you have any.


	11. Chapter 11

The two weeks that followed were possibly some of the worst for those who endured it. Merlin, if not in tears, refused to be parted from Arthur for more than a few moments. Arthur, at first, campaigned on Merlin's behalf until Gaius explained to him, in full graphic detail because nothing else would sway him, why Merlin had to leave. He wasn't sure which part shocked Arthur more, the omega part or the alpha part. He had, however, surprised Gaius by taking care of Merlin as best as he could in the short time they had together.

...

Merlin laid quietly in bed, resigned to his fate. He would leave tomorrow, leave the castle, the only home he had ever known, leave Gwen, Morgana, Leon, Elyan, Owain, Pellinor and Bedivere; leave nanny Eleanor and Sir Geraint and Master Geoffrey and Gaius and even Uther. The man wasn't his father but it was the closest thing he had so he supposed he would miss him. And the hunting dogs and his pony Mae. The blankets on the bed were lifted allowing a cold breeze that stirred Merlin from his thoughts. He didn't need to look to see who was there. The blankets were pulled back down and the warmth of another body close by made up for the cold. There were no more tears as a hand slipped into his and gripped it tightly. He just wished he had to never let go.

Merlin's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, "Arthur, I'm scared."

Arthur didn't speak for a moment leaving Merlin uncertain. "What about?" He already knew the answer though, the thought already having crossed his mind.

Merlin turned to look at his best friend. He didn't really care or understand about the rest of it. He only understood how he felt about things here and now. "That I am never going to see you again." He let that funny fluffy feeling that Arthur gave him settle in his chest and held on to it with everything he had.

......

They left in the early morning hours not even bothering to wake Merlin, just placing him a cart and leaving before he could awaken. The trip to the Royal School took two days. Gaius and Sir Geraint along with a detachment of Knights and guards escorted Merlin who didn't say more than ten words the whole time. They were waiting, ready for them and greeted him kindly. He had his own room albeit smaller than what he was used to. And from what he could see there were plenty of other 'students' but they were going to wait till he was settled before introducing him.

He held himself together as Geraint and Gaius said goodbye not bothering to say anything more than was necessary. He did not speak to anyone beyond yes or no for an entire month.

...

Arthur awoke the next morning to find that Merlin had already left. Uther's only words were that he thought it best. He had hid the rest of the day, sulking and vowing that he would never forget this.

The next day Uther called Arthur to his anteroom. It was time for Arthur to begin learning to take his place. Uther explained carefully that he was to start immediately as a page to Sir Geraint and his squire. He would continue his studies with Geoffrey after which he would report to Sir Geraint. He would learn the life of a knight from the bottom up, the life lived by the men who kept their kingdom safe. He would learn to care for armor and weapons, survival skills, care of horses, how to cook, how to care for clothes, how to track, hunt and forage, and just about anything else they could think of. And when he did that he would get to be a squire.

It was not really fair to say that the Prince of Camelot was spoiled. He could be a nice, polite boy and he didn't throw tantrums as a general rule but he was used to having things his way and, if truth be told, he would agree that he had no discernable skills that would make him a good page. But he did try. It was not exactly his fault he had never been required or asked to do much more than exist and sit through interminable royal events. And after three weeks and several dressing downs by Uther about how he needed to do better, Arthur finally sought out Leon who had been newly assigned as squire to Sir Galahad. Secret meetings here and there had Arthur doing double time without a moment to think. It left him with almost no time to miss Merlin.

...

It was quiet in a way that made him nervous. Everyone was always polite. Everything was just as it was supposed to be. Nothing ever out of place. Nothing exciting happened. Visitors were rare. They read lots of poetry, learned to dance and painted. They taught him embroidery because it was something to do. And learning to play the rebec kept him from possibly going crazy. But there was no more playing in the woods or sneaking around at night or just running through the corridors. No one was even allowed outside without guards. He made friends with the boy who worked in the kitchens, Gilli, but it wasn't the same. It was just quiet in a way that made him nervous. 

And Gods, he missed Arthur and Morgana and Gwen and Leon. He missed nanny Eleanor and Geoffrey and Gaius and Sir Geraint. He even missed Uther in a way. He missed the smell of bread baking in the morning, the hustle and bustle of the castle, the sound of the great bell, hearing the hooves of the horses on the courtyard. The constant stream of visitors. He missed watching the knights on the training field and the craziness of the market. He missed the smell Gaius' chambers, earth and fire, the musty smell of Geoffrey's library. He even missed his lessons and would have gladly endured one of Geoffrey's monotone lessons on the history of the 7 Kingdoms if it meant he could go home. But mostly he missed Arthur

Arthur. Arthur who talked all the time, who constantly stuffed his face, who liked to tease and punch, who has always talked him into doing things he shouldn't, who would cheat on his sums work, who would makes faces behind Geoffrey's back, who drooled in his sleep, who would steal all the covers in bed, who called him a girl but was the first defend him and the first to call him friend.

...

Arthur struggled. Even with Leon's help. He simply couldn't learn anything fast enough or well enough for his father. After six weeks he could polish armor, oil chainmail, polish boots, sew up a shirt, dress a wound, collect firewood and start a fire, catch a rabbit and cook it and dress a knight. This was all in addition to his lessons with Geoffrey and weapons training. But Uther just wasn't happy that Arthur didn't somehow magically know how to do all this perfectly the first time as if by being the Prince he was somehow imbued with special knowledge. Arthur was almost beside himself with joy when Geraint decided he was proficient enough to attend a group of knights on a 3 to 4 week tour of villages and towns on Camelot's western border. It was long days spent in the saddle but Arthur thought a sore butt was worth being free from Uther. The work had been hard and a bit daunting but upon his return Arthur could honestly say it was one of the best times of his life even if he was only 12.

Samhain came and went as did the first snow of winter and yule was fast approaching. The castle denizens were hiding from the chilly blast of winter as best they could. With the knights not training the pages were assigned the less glamorous duties of cleaning areas of the castle not done on a more regular basis. With intent to show that although Arthur was prince he was not above having to do the work assigned, Uther made sure the he was at the heart of the mankiest jobs. Arthur was beginning to wonder if being a peasant would be a hell of a lot easier.

...

Merlin soon discovered that while being the King's ward in the castle was just another day here at the Royal School it held just a bit more influence or more likely they didn't realize how little influence he had with the King. He couldn't exactly get his own way but found that Aglain, the man in charge, was subject to a level of influence. Nothing fabulous but at the sight of the first snow Merlin threw on his warmest clothes and headed out the door whether approved or not. Before long a couple of others had joined him in a snowball fight and then a few more until almost all the 'students' were slinging snow with a level of happiness few had seen in this den of propriety. Aglain had merely smiled and said nothing more. As Yule approached he talked them into decorating more using words like we wouldn't want this to look like a funeral and he even talked them into singing on Yule.

Every three months like clockwork the guards were rotated out. As they were actually castle guards on assignment this created a steady route for mail and packages and upon occasion visitors. Shortly after the beginning of the new year the Lady Morgana and Gwen had come bearing gifts and letters. Merlin was disappointed that Arthur was not with them but enjoyed their visit so much so that when they left he found himself down and stayed that way until spring when he managed to talk Aglain into letting them grow a small garden. 

...

Arthur's sufferage as a page continued into the spring and summer but not all the things about it were bad. They developed a following of girls that were mostly interested in the squires except of course those who were specifically interested in Arthur and who was he to turn down an opportunity like that. Unfortunately for Arthur, Uther seemed to have spies everywhere. It seemed he had barely brushed lips with a girl and for his 13th birthday received a two hour lecture on the dangers of producing bastards and a fearful look anytime he glanced in said girl's direction. 

...

All but three of the 'students' at the Royal School were girls. At 13 Merlin was just a bit younger than one of them, Robb, 16, and they were both much older than the younger boy, Hugh who was 4. The rest of the girls loved to fawn over the three of them. At first he enjoyed this a great deal. He got to hang out with girls and think about girls. And when they practiced dancing he got to touch girls. He made friends with them easily enough. Elena and Vivian and Finna and Sefa and Sophia and Isolde and Freya. Omegas by their nature were more physically intimate than most especially with each other and so it wasn't just he who was getting to do the touching. 

Rainy spring days found them hiding in alcoves in whispers and giggles playing silly games when Merlin found himself alone with Freya. And it seemed natural and easy as he brushed his lips against hers. It was ..nice. A few days later he tried the same with Isolde and again it was ... nice. 

Though Robb had made a bit of a scoff he joined their games one afternoon and Merlin was never sure if it was by chance or otherwise but he found himself alone with Robb. And then Robb's lips on his and there it was. That something that felt right.

...

At the behest of the cook due to the coming of the Samhain feast, Uther had a week long hunt organized with Arthur serving as one of the pages for the King's squire, Harold. It was to be a small party with 5 knights, 10 of the king's personal guards and a score of servants. Normally Arthur would been under the direction of Harold which, as far as he was concerned, would have been easy. But Uther never made anything easy and Arthur was terrified. It seemed for the last year at least he had not been able to do anything right in Uther's eyes. He wasn't fast enough, strong enough, adept enough, smart enough. He knew his job well enough and would certainly have been able to perform it well enough for Harold but for Uther, never.

Three days into the hunting trip and Arthur was ready to be gored by a boar or kidnapped by bandits. "Arthur, you are moving too slow." "Arthur, there is too much gleam on my armor." "Arthur, you overheated my bed." "Arthur, there isn't enough..." "Arthur, why can't you...." Arthur was beginning to wonder if the only thing he could do right was not pee on his boots or drool.

...

Merlin soon discovered an unspoken rule that as long as clothing remained and stayed unbreeched they were allowed to do as they wished. It should have been his first clue, but Merlin was too wrapped up in trysts that resulted in red, sweaty faces and stained pants. And while he did enjoy the girls and touching their soft pillowy breasts through their dresses, the sensation of rubbing his cock against Robb's excited him beyond measure.

...

On the fifth day of the hunting trip, Uther announced he was taking a side trip for which he only required a couple of knights, a few of guards and Arthur. As they rode away from camp, Arthur looked over his shoulder and secretly wondered if his father had finally decided that Arthur was so incompetent that he was just going to kill him, bury him in the woods and start over. They had ridden for a little over an hour when they came upon what appeared to be an estate but Arthur immediately recognized the Camelot guards and was instantly on alert. A tall dark man impeccably dressed stood waiting with two women.

Uther dismounted and moved toward the man, "Master Aglain, it is good to see you."

The tall man bowed, "Your highness, welcome to our humble abode."

Arthur had dismounted and stood by his horse waiting for his father to acknowledge him. Uther gestured in his direction, "My son, Prince Arthur."

Arthur smiled up at the man as he spoke. ""Your highness, I am honored to make your acquaintance." "As am I."

Aglain showed them inside to a large seating room where set was a snack of watered wine and pastries and meat and cheese. No sooner had they entered the room than a figure came running in and wrapped itself around the Prince. "ARTHUR!"

Arthur had to work hard to keep his balance. "Merlin!"

The boy held on for a moment that was possibly longer than necessary before he let go. "Hi." Merlin just stared at him with a goofy grin.

Arthur smiled in return, "Hey."

Master Aglain cleared his throat, "Merlin."

Merlin turned to see Uther looking at him with veiled amusement. He blushed slightly and bowed, "Your highness."

Uther kept his gaze on the boy, "I trust you are well, Merlin."

"Yes Sire," Merlin answered with practiced patience, hoping for the King's dismissal.

Uther looked at both boys for a moment, "You are dismissed."

Merlin beat a hasty retreat dragging Arthur with him. "What are you doing here?"

"Father brought me... I thought...well.. he didn't tell me where we were going." Arthur followed him down a corridor, up a flight a stairs and down another corridor passing several confused people and into a modest size chamber.

"Technically we are not supposed to be in chambers with the door closed but I don't think they will say anything about you." Merlin said with the same goofy grin stuck on his face.

Arthur looked around the room, "I could meet your ...friends."

"NO! I mean no, I haven't seen you in over a year. I don't want to share." Merlin was insistent standing between Arthur and the door.

"Ok," Arthur smirked and sat on the bed.

Merlin pulled out his secret stash of sweetmeats and joined Arthur on the bed. "So are you a squire yet?"

Arthur grabbed one of the treats and popped it into his mouth. "Not yet. They will announce it after Samhain but I hope so because I am tired of doing gross stuff."

Merlin giggled, "Do I want to know?"

"No." Arthur said a bit louder than he should have. "Leon's going to train to be a knight."

"Tell him I said congratulations." Merlin shifted on the bed so that they sat directly next to each other bumping knees.

Arthur popped another treat into his mouth, "So what's this place like?"

"Mostly boring." Merlin opined. "We spend lots of time in lessons. They made me learn how to embroider and play an instrument."

Arthur made a humorous noise, "Sounds like they are teaching you to be a girl."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I think it is because they don't have many boys. They also make us dance."

Arthur looked at him, "With girls?"

Merlin blushed slightly, "Yeah, it's ok." He shrugged.

"You are lucky. I am practically not allowed to look at girls," Arthur complained.

Merlin looked at him curiously, "What happened?"

Arthur sighed, "I kissed one and Father gave me a two hour lecture on the dangers of bastards."

Merlin gave him a horrified look and blushed as he thought of all the things they were allowed. "Oh."

"Oh is right." Arthur looked dejected. "At the rate things are going I am going to an old man before I get to do or see anything."

Merlin's cheeks and ears turned a bit pink. Arthur looked at him incredulously, "You? Really?"

Merlin flushed a bit pinker, "Sort of."

Arthur stared at him with his mouth open. "So what have you done?"

Merlin stared at the floor, "Things"

"What kinds of things?" Arthur gaped.

Merlin was clearly embarrassed, head turned slightly to the side, "Things."

"Oh come on, you can tell me." Arthur grabbed at his arm. "Was there kissing?"

Merlin flashed him a little smile, "Yeah."

"Touching?"

Merlin was starting to move to a deeper shade of pink, "Yeah."

Arthur's excitement was building, "What do they feel like?"

Merlin's voice was soft, "Kind of like soft dough." Arthur had a funny look on his face that made Merlin smile. There was a knock on the door, "Come."

Robb opened the door and stepped in leaving the door open. "Merlin, I..." Robb stopped as soon as he saw Arthur. "I'm sorry I didn't realize..." Robb looked at them oddly. "You had him in here alone. Do you know what they will do?'

Merlin climbed off the bed, "Robb, I would like to introduce Prince Arthur."

Robb immediately bowed, "Your highness."

"Arthur, this is Robb, second son of Lord Hamon of Dunnham-Massey."

Arthur stood and looked at the older boy curious as to what he was thinking. "Hello."

Robb looked uncomfortable, "I will leave you to it then." He cast one last glance between the two boys before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Arthur looked at Merlin.

Merlin had assumed a look of innocence, "What do you mean?"

"He just sounded odd."

"I don't know." Merlin merely shrugged.

...

The hunting party returned to Camelot and Samhain went forth. Arthur was finally made a squire and assigned to Sir Geraint whose squire was to train to be a knight. As he stood looking at Geraint it suddenly hit him that his whole life was already written for him. Yes, there would be moments that were uniquely his but otherwise is was already done. He would be a knight and a crown prince and then someday King. That his life would never be his own. that there would always be people he was responsible for, responsible to, that there would always be expectations to meet of who and what he was supposed to be; always another duty to perform. And it was all predictable. Suddenly, at 14, Arthur felt like an old man.

...

Arthur's visit had sat hard and solid in Merlin's stomach. He replayed in his mind over and over the smile and little wave Arthur had given as he left. Already he had changed so much and Merlin knew, deep in his soul, his heart, his very being that he was never going to see "his" Arthur ever again and it burned through him with such ache that he thought he might lose himself amidst the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Ideas? I am going to change the omegaverse just a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a special thanks to Supernaturalwhoviangame. Read her stuff, it's good.
> 
> Your comments and Kudos are totally appreciated. Thank you.

Omegas were supposed to be natural magic users, unique talents, gifted healers. Merlin's magic had always been fairly inconsequential. He had always been able to move small things, toys, pastries, sweetmeats. By age 3 he could light a candle. And at some point he had figured out how to make a small light show but it was never particularly strong or easy to do until it was.

It started as an itch beneath his skin. Where it had once been something he could do whenever he wished it was becoming something he felt compelled to do, that if he didn't it would build, burning him from the inside out. It was easier too. He could make anything he wanted come to him without near the work he had had to previously put into such efforts. And he had figured out how to make things work together like a brush and his boots or a pitcher and goblet. This led him to other experiments with things like lighting fires and heating water. He found the water thing especially useful as he hated cold baths. But there was more. He could make things happen or not happen by thinking about it and pushing his magic to do it like stopping a basket from falling or making something fall at a well timed moment. Merlin himself had thought nothing of these changes. They were just...something new like the little hairs that were growing on his belly. He never thought to mention it to anyone.

It was all quite by accident that it came to light. A fight between he and Robb, a silly tiff really, resulted in an exploded vase. Suddenly there were questions and more questions. And then tests and mores tests. What can you do? Try this. Do that. All of this had also meant a change in his status so to speak. Suddenly there were new lessons mostly which involved controlling his magic and keeping it quiet. There were lectures of propriety and the use of magic. Magic wasn't illegal but apparently was considered vulgar on some level and certainly not to be seen at court. Merlin could handle that as he hadn't exactly been casting spells in court anyways. What he couldn't handle was the new lessons in biology and proper roles.

Mistress Catrina was an old battleaxe taskmaster with the temperament of an old boar or so Merlin thought. He had recently started having to meet with her on a regular basis as it was her job to tutor young omegas coming into their own and honestly he couldn't think of anything worse until he heard what she had to say.

Submissive! An omega was supposed to be submissive, obedient and quiet. What the.... He didn't want to be submissive and damn if he would be obedient or quiet for some alpha just because they said so.

And then there was the talks about bodily changes. Truly embarrassing, especially with all the personal questions. It took a while but for him to become grateful when the skin behind his testicles became sensitive and swollen. He wasn't happy about it but at least he knew what was happening. He had hidden in his room and cried for a whole day as the reality that he really was partly turning into a girl hit home.

Quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of his life occurred on a random quiet day while working in the little garden he had talked Master Aglain in to letting them have. His pudenda as they had called it had recently become rather distended and tender. He had been told what to expect, that it was filled with fluid and soon would open, but knowing and experiencing are two different things. It was both painful and a relief at the same time. He had merely leaned over to pluck a weed when it happened subsequently dousing his trousers with an oily fluid that had a very strong scent. Some of the girls sniggerred assuming he had wet his pants and really, wasn't he too old for that at 15. And then, under the guise of concern for his health, they had wanted to look but he was adamant that they couldn't. And just to make this all about as humiliating as possible they had to write Gaius who immediately responded saying he was coming to visit at the king's behest.

They had one of the young servants come up to wake him, tell him wait in his room and not bother to dress. That he was to have a visitor. He knew instantly who it was and began to feel embarrassed without even having laid eyes on the man. Merlin had worked himself into quite a state of nerves such that when he heard a knock at the door he laughed about the state of his dress and his voice cracked as he spoke. "Come in."

Gaius opened the door with a "Good morning Merlin. I am glad to see you." Merlin couldn't help but notice that he latched the door as he closed it. Gaius gave him a gentle smile, "I think we should have some privacy."

Merlin stood next to his desk staring for a second when he suddenly remembered his manners, "Good morning Gaius." He couldn't bring himself to say it was nice to see him because really it wasn't.

Gaius continued to smile at him, happy to see him, "How are you my boy?" He patted him on the arm.

Merlin tentatively returned his smile, "Uhhmm ok, I guess."

Gaius stepped forward and set his bag on the Merlin's desk. "Well I don't know how much you are aware, but the King keeps a close eye on your health and welfare. I know that you know that Master Aglain sends regular reports." He opened his bag and took out a small bottle, poured a small amount of the contents into his hand and rubbed it.  
"Do you know why I am here?"

Merlin swallowed hard and his voice squeaked when he spoke, "Yes."

"The King has personally asked that I come to pay you a visit and see how you are doing." Gaius smiled. "He cares about you I hope you know."

"Of course," Merlin answered but kept to himself as long as it is in his best interest.

Gaius looked at him seriously, "So tell me Merlin, really, how are you?"

"Ok, I guess .. I mean well ...I'm ok." Merlin really just wanted him to leave, willed him out the door.

Gaius pulled a cloth out of his bag and wiped his hands on it. "Do you have anything you want to ask me before we get started?"

"No." Merlin's voice was quiet.

"Well then we should get started. I want you to take your clothes off and have a seat on the bed." Gaius kept his attention on his bag to give the appearance of some privacy.

Merlin took a deep breath and removed his small clothes and shift. He held the shift over his naked crotch as he sat down on the bed. Gaius shuffled toward him, "Try to relax. I promise this won't hurt." He patted Merlin on the arm.

Merlin looked clearly at Gaius. He had a few more wrinkles but somehow he seemed younger than when he last remembered seeing him. He recalled somewhere that Morgana had written to him that Gaius had a girlfriend and wondered but said nothing about it. "I will try."

Gaius took each of his hands in turn and looked them over carefully. "Any pains or complaints?"

"No Sir." Merlin watched him with curiousity.

"That is good to hear." He then looked at Merlin's eyes and ears and into his mouth. Then down his neck. "They wrote to me to let me know that you had peaked." Gaius looked at him hoping the boy knew what he meant.

Merlin blushed intensely, "Uhhmm yeah."

Gaius patted him on the shoulder and tried to make his voice sound soothing as he moved his hands down Merlin's arms. "No need to be embarrassed my boy. Have you had any discomfort?"

Merlin flushed a little more pink. "No."

Gaius had him turn so that he could see his back. He ran his over the boy's shoulder and then down his spine. "Do you have any questions about it?"

"No." His voice was very quiet.

Gaius had him lay down so that he could prod and palpitate his chest and abdomen. Merlin giggled slightly as Gaius ran his fingers down his ribs. "Sorry, I am a little ticklish."

"I think everyone is a little ticklish." Gaius moved down to his feet, looking carefully at each one. "Did you have any discharge?"

Merlin looked up at the ceiling as a deep red blush flushed over him. He whispered, "Yes."

Gaius moved steadily up Merlin's legs looking at a couple of bruises. "Did you experience any difficulties?"

Merlin kept his eyes on the ceiling wishing that this would just end. "No." He was beginning to wonder if he could just enchant Gaius into leaving.

"That is excellent." Merlin nearly jumped off the bed when Gaius reached for the shift. "Try to relax. I am just checking to see that you are developing as you should."

"I'm sorry. It's just ...well... you know." Merlin had turned about 3 shades of red.

"I know it is a bit personal but I promise to be gentle." Gaius lifted his penis and gently squeezed his testicles.

Merlin tensed as he knew what Gaius was going to do next. He willed a marauding band of Saxons to come through the door at that moment but unfortunately he couldn't be that lucky. Gaius looked at Merlin for a moment, "I know this is embarrassing for you but I have been a physician for a long time and I have seen just about every thing. Just try to relax my boy." He patted the boy on the leg and moved away from him for a moment. "Now, I need you to bend your legs."

Merlin suddenly felt like the world was playing some horrible joke on him, trying its best to humiliate him in every possible way. He jumped off the bed holding his shift in front of him. "No I ... uh..I. no." Merlin backed himself into a corner. Tears threatened to rain down.

Gaius looked at the boy sympathetically. He thought back to the baby he had held in his arms, the cuts and scrapes he had tended. "People have been asking a lot of you haven't they?"

Merlin merely nodded. Gaius stepped over and put his arm around his shoulders. "I will tell them that they need to give you some space, will that help?"

Merely merely nodded again doing his best to keep his tears in check. Gaius looked at him closely, tried to lead him out of the corner. "I know you can get through this." 

"I really don't want to." Merlin shivered but he held his ground

"Sometimes we all have to do things we don't want. I will try to be quick." Gaius intoned.

Merlin was determined, "No, I don't want to."

Gaius raised his eyebrows and glared for moment before sighing. "If you won't cooperate then you shall force my hand."

"Meaning?"

"This will happen with or without your cooperation but either way it will." Gaius spoke softly but firmly.

Merlin gasped, angry and red with humiliation, "Fine." He moved back over to the bed and laid down.

"Now please, pull your legs up."

Merlin held his shift over his face and and complied with the physician's request. Gaius stepped back next to the bed and gently put his hands on Merlin's thighs pushing them apart and carefully lifting his testicles to see the small, soft, fleshy pink opening. "I'm sorry about this." He reached out and touched him, separating the flesh to see that it really had opened completely.

Merlin was certain he had to be glowing bright red from head to toe. At this rate he would never be able to look the man in the face again and just like that he was done. And then his hands were gone and Merlin felt a flood of relief but he was still angry.

"All done. You can put your clothes back on." Gaius turned way from him and used a rag to wipe his hands. Merlin couldn't move fast enough to put the shift back on.

"You are perfectly healthy though perhaps a bit too thin. You need to put some weight on." Gaius spoke as he closed up his bag.

"Thanks. I'll try," Merlin mumbled with an indignant look on his face.

Gaius turned to Merlin. "Merlin, is everything ok?"

Merlin gave him a forced smile. "Yes, everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Merlin, please understand that we are just looking out for you?" Gaius tried to give him the I'm just an innocent old man look.

Merlin stood. "By invading my personal space at every opportunity with your questions and your probing hands? Tell me, have you done the same thing to Arthur? Have you squeezed his knot to make sure it works?"

Gaius pulled his lips into a thin line and raised an eyebrow at him. "That's what I thought." Merlin crossed his arms over his chest and flopped back on to the bed, glowering at him.

"I'll just be going now." Gaius picked up his bag. "Morgana and Gwen both sent you letters." Merlin merely continued to glare. "Take care Merlin." Gaius left, shaking his head and laughing to himself about the mercurial nature of pubescent children.

...

As bad a page as Arthur had been he more than made up for it as a squire. He had been studying weapons with the knights since he was a small boy and it showed. In addition his training with horses was evident as well. That year when they held a tournament for squires it was Arthur who won easily. But Arthur's joy was short lived. Uther's exact words were "I would have expected nothing less."

Despite his already busy schedule with Geoffrey for lessons and training as a squire, Uther decided that Arthur needed to begin attending Court on petition days. Long days where any citizen of Camelot could petition the King for help with disputes or for assistance. More often then not it seemed people were fighting over a chicken or a pot or such nonsense. When Arthur protested the absurdity of it, Uther said, "It is your duty Arthur and it helps the citizenry feel as though their king hears them." "But father, they were fighting over a chicken." "It doesn't matter what they fight over, Arthur, it is still your duty."

As further part of his training as prince Arthur was soon required to begin patrolling the town along with the knights and guards. "It is important for the people to see you and for you to learn about the people Arthur. Watch them. Study them. Learn how to read them. It is your duty to see and be seen. A King who does not see his people will fall when they rise up."

The winter after he turned 15 was quite possibly the longest, most boring winter in the history of Camelot as far as Arthur was concerned. With the icy cold of winter forcing all indoors Uther decided it was time for Arthur to learn trade routes and war paths, treaties and pacts. His father lectured him repeatedly, for hours, on how it was his duty to know these things by heart, that it would otherwise make him appear weak, make him a useless leader and a killer of his people. "Do you know the major trade routes? What wares were contributed by a particular Kingdom? Which treaties were the most important? Which pact wasn't worth the paper it was written on? What paths into and out of our Kingdom had to be preserved at all costs?" The lists and lectures went on and on until Arthur thought he would explode. In one tired and frustrated moment he had made the mistake to say, "Don't you have advisors for this?" His father's cold reply sent a shiver down his spine. "A King who does not know the basics about his kingdom will soon be a slave to his advisors and nothing more than a weak puppet ripe for regicide."

Things had become so intense that Arthur began to have dreams of having to recite the most recent information learned in front of the court only to discover he was in his small clothes or naked. The real horror though was knowing this would never end, that this was going to be his life from now on, his duty to listen to people squabble in one way or another about something. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, he did, he truly did but just wanted a choice somewhere in all of this.

The second the most scant sign of spring arrived Arthur volunteered to travel with the patrols. Though Uther had complimented him on his hustle Arthur couldn't help but wonder if he knew it was to get away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I ended up writing an end to this story that had me too upset so I am doing some rewriting. Your patience and continued patronage is appreciated. 
> 
> Please, I love to hear from my readers. Your thoughts are always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story moves forward.

King Ceolwald had sat on the throne of Essetir having inherited it from his father, King Cynric. Ceolwald had been a cruel and heartless man who had ruled with an iron fist for less than a decade when it all went to hell. Where his father Cynric had been clever and cunning, Ceolwald was foolish, petty and harsh. In the years that felt double their length he had sat on the throne of Essetir he had managed to bankrupt her coffers and forced her people into dark and desperate measures. The pressures from within were great as the people suffered. There were no armies to protect the farmers from bandits as they grew their food. No food to sell or trade with merchants and tradesmen. Any person with enough money or wherewithal left with hope of better prospects elsewhere. The lords living on the border lands threatened to secede to the surrounding kingdoms. And then came the Saxons led by Lot.

Lord Demagus of the House of Emrys was the first to entreat. Quietly he had sought favor with King Uther Pendragon despite that he himself had only sat his throne a few years. Demagus, however, had been the first to fall under an assault by Lot and his Saxons elevating Demagus' son, Balinor, to head of the House of Emrys. Balinor however was young and inexperienced and he too soon fell under Lot and his Saxons. It was just by miracle that his young bride, Lady Hunith, managed to survive long enough to birth Balinor's heir. It was not by chance that they had left the boy in the care of the of the King of Camelot.

Ten years of war had torn Essetir apart. Lot had been the winner but he had failed to capture Ceolwald's son, Cenred. Lot had barely set upon the throne a year when Cenred began his assault. Lot held at first but the land was too broken and the people too tired. After five bloody years Lot fell to Cenred, a man who had known nothing but war most of his young life. He looked to quickly cement his place on the throne and began by entreating to his lords, forcing them to swear fealty. He then turned his pressure outward. He demanded the return of those lords who had seceded and turned a huge focus on the lands of the House of Emrys and the claims of Uther Pendragon. Cenred made his demands clear. He expected Uther to return the young Lord Emrys to his "rightful" king.  
.....

 

The King of Essetir was tall with long dark hair, dark eyes and a dark smattering of whiskers on his face.. He made for an imposing figure in his boiled black leathers and black boots with two swords strapped to his back. He wore no crown but an air of noblesse surrounded him. And despite his youth and rugged good looks, an air of terror as well. "I have a job for you."

The woman looked up at the King where he stood above her. He did not frighten her but neither would she deny his power. Power he had with her help which she intended to remind him of at the right moment. He made the perfect  
puppet for her. An ousted prince seeking to regain his throne. She could do everything in his name with few repercussions for her. She had two goals one of which she could obtain with the help of the King, the heir of the House of Emrys. The second she didn't need him for but it made things easier. Her men could scour the land looking for that which she sought without question. In the meantime she acquiesced.

Morgause brushed her long blond tresses over her shoulder and turned her storm blue eyes to the king, "What would you have me do?"

Cenred watched her soft pink lips, "I would have you infiltrate the court of Uther Pendragon."

"I think I could do that my lord.” She licked her lips slowly before biting her lower lip and dragging it from between her teeth.

He smirked as he took her chin in his hand and rubbed his thumb lightly across her lower lip. "Yes, I have no doubt you can. I am sure there is someone there who will fall for your ... charms."

"It may take some time. Uther does know how to keep his secrets." She licked the pad of his thumb.

...

Uther looked around the room at the assembled Council as they argued over the meaning of a message regarding trade negotiations with Lord Oswald of Cumbria. Some days he wandered why he tolerated them. Each with their own agenda jockeying for power. "Enough," he called out. "Table the matter." Uther's voice cut through all to shut them up. He only wished it was so easy to keep things this way. "What is next on the agenda?"

The Council Steward stood and brought forth a scroll. "A message from King Cenred of Essetir." Uther tuned out the steward as he read the message to the Council. He was already aware of its contents and would have given much to just keep it quiet. He could already pick out the three that would nitpick every detail, Osgar, Helios and Agravaine. He let his eyes drift around the room stopping only momentarily as he passed over each. There was a good reason they were not on his private council and this missive presented to him a good example of that why. The only reason he had brought it to the General Council instead of just his advisory council was the real possibility of Cenred's threats. Though Uther doubted that Cenred was currently in a position to made good on them he wasn't going to take them lightly either. He suddenly realized he hadn't been listening.

Agravaine spoke with a knowledge of the value of lands, of this Uther was sure, "The lands around Ealdor are somewhat arable but not particularly valuable. There are two mines there, cooper and iron, though neither are large producers."

Osgar rolled his eyes, "I do not think that Cenred cares about the value of the land."

Uther glared slightly at Agravaine already knowing that he put everything in perspective of how valuable it was, "Cenred is looking to cement his position as King and project an air of being in control."

Helios spoke up, "It is not just the lands he is asking be returned but the head of the House of Emrys. Perhaps if we knew the identity of this person it would answer some questions."

Agravaine spoke up, though his words suggested he was simply fishing, "If perhaps the Lady Morgana.."

Uther glared slightly at each member of his personal council as they were well aware of exactly who that was. That he kept exactly what he was to himself and Gaius was his prerogative as king. As he heard Agravaine's words he cut him off sharply, "Has nothing to do with this. I have several persons under my protection not all of whom are fostered in the Castle."

Agravaine may have thought he looked crafty but Uther could already see the plans in his head. "But my liege, how are we to advise without all the facts?"

Sir Geraint, ever practical and a strong voice of reason, spoke, "I think the real question here is what Cenred will do if we don't give in to his demands? Ealdor and the land surrounding it may not be the most valuable money wise but strategically it has strengthened our eastern border. 

Uther glanced at Geraint thinking finally, someone using their brain.

....

Morgause and her henchmen made it easily into Mercia to the front door of the House of Brycchan. The acquisition of a seal posed no problems. From there they crossed into Camelot. Knights love a pretty face and disguised as a noble woman with several well dressed men as her entourage, they skirted through the Camelot patrols between Mercia and the castle easily making it to the heart of Camelot.

...

Lord Agravaine, though an advisor and member of the general council, was a only bit of a presence in the Court of King Uther Pendragon. He had arrived some 10 years prior with high hopes and aspirations. He was after all an old friend and when invited to be an advisor, saw opportunity to rise in rank. But that had not happened. Oh he had some lands and a bit of money but nothing of real consequence. He had spent time trying to make his lands of more consequence, tried to up its strategic value, commissioned a supply tower for patrols, planted unusual fruits and vegetables and attempted in general to expand his lands with limited success. He had had hopes for his daughter, Vivian, to marry Prince Arthur or perhaps even the King's ward, Merlin but Agravaine was not stupid and could plainly see that was not going to happen. He had learned some time ago that Uther had plans and secrets. Vivian would have been a nice, easy marriage but King's wanted more. They wanted strategically valuable lands and power neither of which he had enough. 

Although the Council meeting had been steered in a different direction, Agravaine did not forget the look on the King's face as they had discussed the potential identity of this Lord Emrys. Something about it all set his senses to overtime. He could smell a secret. He knew full well that books were kept that tracked the names of nobles and their heirs. Geoffrey, the Royal Librarian, though was a member of the King's Advisory Council and so would be well aware that Uther would want to keep the records private. But perhaps with a bit of subterfuge he could find an another route.

...

Morgause, bearing the seal of the House of Brycchan, had herself introduced to the court of Camelot under the guise of negotiating trade. As the House of Brycchan was under fealty to King Bayard of Mercia many at the court were polite and nothing more. The treaty with Mercia was too new which Morgause was using to her advantage. It did not take long for her to figure out who at Court wasn't all they wanted to be.

Lord Agravaine had taken notice of the Lady Morgause the moment she arrived, ever anxious to be on top of ... everything. He had been careful to hide his appraisal of her but not so much that she failed to notice his appreciation. Morgause was tall, slim and buxom with blue eyes and long blond tresses. She made certain that her dresses were cut to accentuate her attributes without giving away all she had to offer. She wasn't so foolish though to think that the sensual arts would get her what she sought.

"My dear Lady Brycchan, I am Lord Agravaine and I would like to personally welcome you to Camelot." Agravaine bowed to Morgause with a grin on his face.

Slick was the first thought that came to mind as she looked at Agravaine. "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Agravaine, and please, it is Morgause." She extended her hand for him to kiss and used it to pull him a bit closer.

Agravaine smiled and smirked at the same time. "Of course my Lady Morgause. I was hoping that you might join me for dinner this evening. We can discuss how to use your time wisely while in Camelot."

If Morgause was horrified in the slightest by Agravaine's demented looking smile she didn't let on, "It would be my pleasure. Till this evening then." She bowed her head slightly and turned away from him to head to the chambers they had accorded her.

...

Morgause found dinner with Agravaine to be most enlightening. He wasn't too low or high enough in the ranks of the Court, in his opinion, which perhaps made him a excellent dupe. Only time would tell on that. What she could feel from him was a desire for power and a willingness to do almost anything to get it. It didn't sit well with her though that she might have to let him paw at her a bit to get what she wanted but she could handle that. No doubt the Court Physician would be willing to provide her with something to relax that she might be able to use to her advantage at their next meeting.

...

The next morning she decided to put a part of her plan in action. Morgause knocked at the door of the Court Physician and waited for permission to enter. An older man with shoulder length white hair stood next to a slightly younger woman. She stared at the woman for a moment taking in the homespun clothes and the graying blond hair pulled back with a tie. The woman in turn looked sharply at her before turning away. "Hello, are you Gaius the Court Physician?"

Gaius moved toward her, "Yes, my Lady Brycchan. How can I be of service?"

Morgause smiled at him, "Travel unsettles me and I have been unable to relax enough to sleep well."

Gaius gave her an understanding smile. "Oh I quite know how that can be. I will have a potion made and sent to your chambers."

Morgause allowed her face to assume a grateful pose, "Thank you. That is most appreciated."

Gaius bowed, "It is my pleasure my lady.'

Morgause slipped out of the room and headed up the hall to stand by a window and think. She had recognized the woman in the Court Physician's chambers and she had no doubt recognized her. The question was what in the world was the Lady Alice of Glenarm doing here in Camelot posing as a physician's assistant. There could be only one conclusion.

...

Alice had stared sharply at the face for just a moment before she turned. It had been a large number of years but she was certain she recognized her, the look in her eyes had certainly been one of recognition as well. Her thoughts went wild with a bit of panic but she reigned them in quickly keeping her face carefully schooled. She had waited too long and hard to see her plans foiled by the little witch. She could not stop the memory from asserting itself....

Lord Demagus stood over her in his fine blue robes, the sword in his hand dripping with the blood of her husband and son, "I will not execute you. You will be given over to the priestesses of the Isle of the Blessed." With that he turned away from her. She merely stared at the bodies on the ground vowing her vengeance until a woman, no really a child, commanded she stand. Alice stared into the child's blue eyes hoping for compassion, sympathy but found nothing but stark blue eyes.

...

"Alice?" She suddenly looked up at sound of her name. "I'm sorry Gaius."

Gaius simply smiled at her. "Edward and I are going to visit the innkeeper and then to see the blacksmith's wife. We shouldn't be more than a couple of hours"

Alice smiled, "Of course. I will work on these potions."

...

Agravaine had chosen his target carefully after having considered all the possibilities. No member of the King's Advisory Council would willingly tell but he had concluded that there was one who might have need to share such knowledge. Agravaine made certain that Gaius and his apprentice were out as he had watched them from across the courtyard. He decided that it was time to visit the physician's chambers. A woman had recently been added to the staff of the Court Physician, Alice who was apparently an accomplished healer. Agravaine had been watching them carefully and knew full well that Alice was more than Gaius' professional associate. As he approached he noticed the physician's chambers door was slightly ajar. He knocked and opened it slowly, "Hello."

Alice looked up from the table she was working at, "Hello my lord, how may I help you?"

Agravaine smiled and stepped toward her ignoring the grubbiness of her hands and clothes. "Alice is it?"

She took a step toward him, "Yes my lord."

"I was hoping that you might have a cure for my headache." Agravaine gave her what he hoped was a pained look as he gestured toward his head.

Alice curtsied. "Of course. May I inquire what brought on the headache?" She moved over to the herbs and grabbed a mortar and pestle. "It will help to determine the best tincture."

Agravaine took a step towards her, "Of course. Another council meeting to discuss Essetir."

"Ah, that would surely give me a headache." She smiled as she set about grabbing various herbs.

"Tell me, Alice." He took another step toward her and put his hands behind his back. "What do the people think about the situation with Essetir?"

Alice gave him an embarrassed smile, "My lord, I really know very little about such matters."

"But please, I would still like to hear what the people think?" Agravaine gave her his slickest smile.

Alice stopped what she was doing for a moment to stare at him and then caught herself. "My lord, I hardly think ..."

"Please, it affects the people we serve." He almost gagged when he said that but kept his face straight.

"Well, if you wish the truth, take the lands and give back the child." Alice put all her attention into her work.

"I must say I am surprised." Agravaine took another step so that he was standing right beside her work table. "I would have thought a woman would be more kind to a child."

"If I may be so bold, the House of Emrys has not sworn fealty to Camelot and has been nothing but trouble." Alice stopped speaking for moment. "I am sorry my lord, that was out of line."

"Oh no my lady. Your thoughts are enlightening." Agravaine met her eyes with a knowing look. 

...

After the disruption of Lord Agravaine, Alice was a bit behind but managed well enough. Gaius had not returned yet and though ordinarily she would have simply waited for Edward to do the rounds, she was determined to deliver the potion for the Lady Brycchan. She wanted, no needed, to know if it was her. The witch could wreck everything. Alice packed the potions that needed to be delivered into a basket and set about the castle. The walking allowed her to bring her thoughts into focus. It wouldn't be hard for Morgause to know why she was here but what was Morgause doing here and why now. The last she had seen of her she was well on her way to being a high priestess of the old religion. Before she knew it she found herself in the corridor outside chambers assigned to Morgause when the doors suddenly opened and a servant exited addressing her, calling attention to her. Alice stepped forward, "My lady."

"Do please come in and close the door." Morgause gave her an appraising look. Alice returned the look but had no choice but to obey as there were servants in the hall and a guard making his round.

A few moments passed before either spoke as they appraised one another. Morgause, however, had the upper hand as she knew why Alice was there, "So my dear Lady Alice, it has been a long time."

Alice's voice sounded more bitter than she intended, "So it has."

"It is quite brave of you to come to Camelot." Morgause spoke as walked around the room. "If Uther knew who you were."

Alice whipped around to face her, "The same would be true of you Priestess." She said the last word as if it were the filthiest thing she could say.

"Be careful how you address me." Morgause snapped.

Alice stared at her defiantly, "The same holds true for you."

"Perhaps. The difference though is that I know why you are here." Morgause patted her on the face, "Revenge can be so unbecoming."

Alice followed her with her eyes, trying to figure her out. "It is such a shame to see you living like a common servant." Morgause continued.

"As soon as I have finished my work here I intend to return to my household. " Alice held her head high.

Morgause smirked, "Has your surviving son assumed the mantle of the House of Glenarm?"

Alice tried to hide the surprise on her face that Morgause even knew of his existence. "I could always let your identity slip."

Morgause tsked her, "We should not be playing these silly games. They are beneath us."

Alice merely looked at her coolly, not willing to say anything further.

"I am willing to call at truce if your are." Morgause offered.

Alice gave her a level look. "I was not aware we were at war."

Morgause continued as though she had said nothing, "In fact, we stand on common ground."

"Common ground?"

Morgause moved close, "I am prepared to take care of your problem but I require your assistance."

Alice looked at her warily but said nothing. She thought of the phrase the enemy of my enemy. But she would never call Morgause friend. Still perhaps. "Go on."

Morgause smirked and thought not quite agreement but sufficient for the moment. "I need to know where the child is being kept."

Alice gave her an irritated look, "He would not be as such a child anymore. Balinor has been dead for at least 16 years."

Morgause gave a dismissive gesture, "Age is no matter to me. I merely wish to locate the individual."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so. I am reworking a few things here and there because I can't live with the original super sad ending so please be patient.

Spring had made its way across the land leaving behind a freshened earth bursting forth with new life. Streams filled with melted snow. Fresh flowers and grass. New babes of the forests and fields. Life in all its glory reveling in the season of renewal. For some a blessing and to others a curse.

Despite all the preparations, the warnings, the herbs, seeing and talking to the other omegas, Merlin was completely unprepared for reality. The morning he woke to bloody sheets felt like the end. He ached deep in his gut and lower back and in general felt disgusting. They gave him potions, warm poultices and warm bathes for pain, made his favorite foods and in general babied him but he was somewhat inconsolable. It would still be some time before his body completed its cycle but Merlin couldn't help but feel that this was somehow the end. He wasn't ready, he just wasn't ready.

And as if things could not get worse, Mistress Catrina informed him that she was bound to write to Gaius as to Merlin's latest development. As the Court Physician, Uther had charged him with overseeing Merlin's health from the day he was born and was not about to relinquish it to someone he didn't know or trust. As much as Merlin begged she said she was bound. The last thing he wanted ever ever again was another visit from Gaius.

It seemed the only bright spot he had going of late was surprisingly Robb. Robb was mouthy and rude and loved to remind that he was older, wiser, knew more about the world which of course Merlin knew better but still. He was also funny, loved pranks and generally breaking the rules. Sometimes he had a secret fantasy of the two of them just running away and making a life for themselves where no one knew who or what they were. It wasn't that he imagined anything fabulous just something that was their choice, his choice. But he didn't have the guts for that and he knew better than to think that Robb entertained anything of the such. He had been raised omega and lived here most of his life, hadn't really seen much else, hadn't thought of any other kind of life. He looked forward to some day being bonded. It would all end soon enough for them anyways. Robb's father was seeking a marriage for him and he would soon meet that person and leave. It wasn't going to be the same without him.

...

Alice was nearly finished tying and hanging her herbs when there was a knock on the door, "Come."

The door opened to admit a guard with a small stack of letters tied together, "These have just arrived for the Court Physician." Alice took the letters, "Thank you." She watched the guard leave and made sure the door was closed before she attempted to assess their origin. There was nothing but Gaius' name on the front and a very ornate wax seal on the back of the letters. She stared at it for a long time attempting to memorize it. She was so caught up in what she was doing that she failed to hear the door open.

"Anything exciting?" Gaius smiled in her direction.

Alice glanced up in shock and dropped the letters. She hoped she covered her surprise as she bent down to pick them up. "These are for you." She handed the letters to him and pretended to be paying attention to her herbs.

Gaius turned the letters over and looked at the seal, "Excellent."

"Something of interest Dear?" Alice tried to sound as if she were only paying half attention.

Gaius opened one of the letters and read through it quickly. "I don't know about interesting, more informative." He set aside the first letter and opened the next without making a further comment. When he reached the third letter a look of surprise crossed his face, "This is most interesting though a bit sooner than I would have predicted." He set the letters down on the table and moved over to a locked chest the key of which he kept around his neck.

Alice, while pretending to tend to her herbs, moved surreptitiously to a place where she could read the letter he had left on top of the stack. She barely had time to see the name Merlin and the term bringing on flowers before Gaius returned to collect the letters. "I must see the King at once. Edward should be back momentarily."

Alice looked at him oddly, "Is everything alright dear?"

"Certainly. I have only received news of which I need to report." He kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door passing Edward as he entered.

Alice turned and grabbed a basket with several bottles in it. "Edward, please finish tying off these herbs and hang them and then clean up. I am going to deliver these medicines." She quickly moved out the door and through the castle.

...

Alice knocked on the chamber door and waited to be told she could enter. Once inside she made certain they were alone and locked the door. "I have news though I don't know how important."

Morgause simply looked at her, "Well."

"Gaius received three letters today from the same person. There was no name on the outside but I memorized the seal." Alice did her best to convey she thought this important.

Morgause went over to the desk and pulled out pen, ink and parchment. "Draw it."

Alice seated her herself at the table as she took the pen and parchment in hand. "I wasn't able to read any of the letters but I got enough of a look at one to see the name Merlin and the phrase bringing on flowers."

Morgause watched as Alice drew the seal on the parchment, a complicated combination of symbols that she didn't recognize. "There is more?"

"Yes," Alice began, "Gaius took the letters saying that he had to visit the king."

Morgause looked down at the drawing as Alice finished, "This isn't much to go on but somehow I feel we are on the right track. You must find out who this Merlin is and I will find out who this seal belongs to."

...

Gaius located the King alone, except for two guards, in the council chambers reading reports. "Gaius, please come in. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Gaius approached the table where the King was sat and bowed, "Your highness, I was hoping to have a private word with you."

Uther didn't look at either of the guards, "Leave me." They quickly scrambled for the nearest door. "Yes Gaius?"

"Sire, I have received word from Master Aglain and Mistress Catrina. It seems your ward has come into his flowers," Gaius couldn't believe on some level that he was having this conversation with the King.

"Already? He doesn't seem that old," Uther responded.

"It is perhaps a little but he is the same age as Arthur," Gaius reminded him.

"Of course," Uther looked contemplative for a moment. "We should hold a small banquet for him, just a few guests."

"You intend to bring Merlin here?" Gaius asked.

"Of course not. We can do it at the home of my cousin, Lady Elsanor. Her home is but a couple of hours ride from the school," Uther planned it all out. "The week before the feast here for Arthur."

"Of course your highness. I am sure Merlin would appreciate it." Gaius smiled.

"You will come too. I am sure he would like to see you again." Uther returned his smile.

Gaius kept his thoughts to himself about what Merlin might think of seeing him again, "Yes Sire."

...

Morgause did not wish to tip her hand but she had no choice. She had learned too late that a friendship, even in passing, with Agravaine invited suspicion. She had tried to backtrack but found herself blocked at almost every turn. So it was with little choice that she inquired of Agravaine about the seal.

Agravaine took the drawing of the seal and contemplated upon it a few days before deciding who to ask. Geoffrey the Royal Librarian might know right off the top of his head but somehow always made you pay a price for his knowledge. He inquired of the very old Lord Bennett who said he had seen it but couldn't remember anything else. He certainly couldn't ask King Uther which left either Lord Osgar who had made a point of memorizing seals and lineages and Gaius. He caught the physician outside a council meeting knowing that the situation would shorten their conversation.

"Gaius, I was wondering if I might have a word." Agravaine smiled.

"Certainly My Lord," Gaius nodded and stepped over to him.

"I was wondering if you could identify this?" Agravaine pulled the picture of the seal from his pocket.

Gaius glanced at it recognizing it instantly. "Interesting, where did you find this?" He took the paper and pretended to be looking at it carefully.

Agravaine had worked on his lie. "I came across it in a book on the history of Camelot, a chapter dealing with the reign of Aurelius," he smiled and kept his voice light.

Gaius looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Well, if I am correct it is the seal used by The Royal School."

Agravaine gave him an odd look,"The Royal School? The omega den for royal children?"

Gaius continued to assess him, "Yes, it was commissioned by Aurelius for his daughter."

.....

As usual Merlin awoke early, the morning summer sun trying its best to work its way into his room. He laid in his bed for a few moments thinking about the day. It was just an ordinary day except it wasn't. His birthday was just a week away and to his surprise Uther had planned a small celebration. It would be nothing like the feast he knew they would hold for Arthur on the actual day but it was something. The Lady Elsanor, the King's cousin, apparently had an estate short ride away and had agreed to host the king. Of course she would because who would be stupid enough not to host the king. A knock at the door brought him out of his reverie. His escort would be there in short order. He jumped up and dressed quickly before grabbing the bag he had packed the night before.

The school was a nice enough place with several large rooms where the students could talk and play games, long corridors with alcoves to hide in, a clean bedroom and decent food. There were teachers and trainers, a few servants and guards supposedly to keep them safe. And of course, lessons. Lessons on behavior and etiquette as well as history and literature and music and embroidery to make sure they were well rounded, but the hardest lesson was that they couldn't leave. They weren't even allowed outside in the yard by themselves and so this, well. It was going to be a nice day and he was going to be able to leave, even if it was for just a day or so. And the biggest plus was that he was going to see Arthur, well not just Arthur, Morgana and Gwen too, but definitely Arthur.

He didn't have to wait long until his escort arrived. Five knights with an extra horse. The knights were kind as they always were when he encountered them which wasn't very often anymore but they usually didn't speak long with him except this time held an extra surprise. Merlin immediately recognized the tall, curly haired brunette, Leon. It seemed a million years ago that they had been children together. "I'll be twenty just after Samhain." It seemed hard for him to believe that Leon had already been a knight for almost 4 years. It was like the world was just passing by as he stayed locked in his gilded, although perhaps not that wealthy, cage. It was with a sudden, stunning, horrifying, panic inducing realization that he might never be free to chose where he wanted to go or be who he wanted to be with. Leon looked at him with concern, "Are you ok?" "Yeah, just a bit of midlife crisis." Leon chuckled. Merlin didn't.

.....

Morgause sat close to Agravaine, slowly stroking his arm. "The King travels. Do you know where?"

Agravaine smiled over his goblet, "Of course. He is visiting the manor house of his cousin Lady Elsanor of Penrith. Something about celebrating the birthday of one his wards."

Morgause's eyes narrowed at him, "A week before Arthur's 16th birthday feast? And he took the prince, Lady Morgana and Gauis with him. You don't find that unusual?"

Agravaine ignored the change in her look, "Lady Elsanor is widowed and considered under the King's care. Her sons are considered the King's wards."

Morgaause stood and stepped away from him. "No, there is something more to this."

...

Uther sat in the sitting room of Lady Elsanor's home waiting for the knight's to arrive with Merlin. He had thought long and hard about his decision, had gone back and forth about it for years actually, but now the time had come and he was determined. And if that old goat Gaius thought he was doing it for some prophecy well then he could just stuff it. This was a good political move. The sound of footsteps made him look up. Uther stood and looked at Arthur. At almost 16 Arthur was tall, handsome and strong, the epitome of masculinity. But he was also young, inexperienced and still in need of a firm hand. Uther intended to be that firm hand believing that he knew best for his son. "Arthur, come in please. I want to let you know that I have made a decision concerning you and your future."

Arthur stepped all the way into the room and gave his father a guarded look, "Yes Father."

Uther began to pace as he spoke, "As I am sure you are well aware there are sometimes things we must do out of duty, duty to ourselves, duty to your King, duty to Camelot."

Arthur tightened his jaw at the thought of duty, concerned for where his father was going with this, "Of course, Father. I understand that."

"Good, then you will understand that I have made this decision taking all these things and many others into consideration." Uther stopped and looked sharply at his son.

"What decision have you made?" Arthur knew that whatever it was there was a good chance he wasn't going to like it.

"I have chosen an omega for you." Uther announced it like it was the most wonderful thing he could have done.

Arthur looked indignant. "Father, I don't want an omega."

Uther continued as if he hadn't heard. "The omega is not of age yet and this is quite a strategic move and will further the cause of Camelot."

"No." Uther steamrolled ahead, "It will help secure our borders on the east and in general." "No." "It will also help with our trade routes with Olaf's kingdom." "No." "It is your duty Arthur." "No." Uther was becoming angry, "You will do this."

Arthur was becoming equally angry, his checks flushing a bit red. "No, I don't want an omega."

Uther noted the red on Arthur's cheeks and assumed. "If you are embarrassed, don't be. Your alpha instincts will guide you when the time is right."

Arthur suddenly stomped his foot, "Father, you are not listening to me. I don't want an omega."

"This isn't about what you want. It is about what you must and will do." Uther's voice was tight and firm as he spoke.  
"Besides you both are already well acquainted which should make things easier."

Arthur stared in horror at his father as he only knew one underage omega that he was aware of. Surely not. This was his best friend, he liked him but...

Uther had turned his attentions from Arthur to someone else who had entered the room. "Merlin, my boy." He walked straight up to the boy and clapped him on the shoulder.

Merlin was immediately suspicious as Uther was rarely, if he had ever been, demonstrative in his affections. He nodded his head, "Sire."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin who had a wide grin on his face though he could see the curious concern underneath. He had grown in the last few months. He was taller with more lean muscle on his lithe frame. His dark hair was a little longer and curled slightly around the tips of ears. His face a little longer and thinner showing off his impressive cheekbones.. Suddenly Arthur felt his face flush and the need to leave overwhelmed him. Merlin had taken a step forward and spoken his name but Arthur couldn't handle that right now. He gave his father a harsh glare before he turned and left the room at the far end.

The smile on Merlin's face disappeared as he watched Arthur leave without a word. "Was it something I said?"

The King took a deep breath, "No, it was something I said." He then proceeded to tell Merlin of his decision.  
When Uther was finished speaking Merlin could barely look up at him. This was Arthur and he was being offered up to him. Arthur Arthur. The Arthur he had been in love with since he was 10 but he didn't want it like this. And what he had just seen told him what? Was Arthur angry? horrified? disgusted? The same sudden stunning, horrifying, panic inducing realization he had earlier came back to him."Do I have any say in this?"

Uther gave him a stern look wondering why so many were questioning his judgment, "No."

Merlin had wanted to leave immediately, return to the quiet of the School but that was not possible. He was treated to a somewhat tolerable visit with Morgana and Gwen who thankfully kept their questions to themselves though he could see the want in their eyes. This was followed by a small feast that also included Arthur, Uther, Lady Elsanor, her son Ethan and the knights because after all it was a party and the more the merrier. Merlin had been sat next to Arthur and if he was to be honest, there have been less tense executions. Where there usually would have been jokes, laughs and stories there was stilted comments and embarrassed glances until each had drank a sufficient quantity of wine to let the earlier events slip from their minds for the moment. The rest of the evening was filled with games, music and more drinking. The King and Lady Elsanor made it an early night leaving the rest of the feast to the young. Both Merlin and Arthur took the opportunity to get thoroughly pissed.

The next morning as he lay in bed, all Merlin could think about was that soon he would belong to Arthur. He liked Arthur. Ok, he more than liked Arthur. Arthur was well... Arthur. He could be funny and kind when he wasn't being a prat. And he wasn't bad to look at, ok, he was very good to look at, but Merlin doubted that Arthur liked him that way. Arthur was just a friend, perhaps his best friend, more like a brother, Merlin's feelings aside. And now, he was going to "belong" to Arthur Pendragon. "Belong." He let the word roll around in his head. He was an omega. He knew this would happen but never imagined it like this and truth be told, it scared him.

Arthur felt that somehow the world was turning on its ear. As he laid in bed letting Uther's words filter through his head he realized with a sudden intense anger that his father had planned this all along. He had set it so that they be close, but this was too much. Merlin was his friend. He didn't think of Merlin that way. Sure they had done things  
when they were younger but that was just kids trying to figure things out and there was absolutely nothing more to it, really. He was sure of that, he really was. Sure, he was tall and handsome with his dark hair, blue eyes and cheek bones, god, those cheekbones, but Merlin was more like his little brother. That was it, like his little brother. The worse though was that he wasn't being given a choice. His father had made it clear that he was in charge, that this was his duty, Arthur had to find a way around this.

That morning was equally as awkward as dinner the night before except now there was headache to go with it.. Breakfast had to be one of the fastest meals he had ever experienced and before they knew it it was time to say goodbye. Merlin hugged Morgana and Gwen who seemed at a loss but were kind as always. All he could do was smile and promise to write them later. He was polite to Uther though distant, not that they had ever been close. Arthur didn't say a word, just a nod before he walked away. Somehow this made Merlin feel more bereft than ever. He couldn't help but wonder if Uther's decision had somehow driven a wedge between them. Time and distance already separated them. They really didn't need more to push them further apart.

The return to School left Merlin feeling heavy of heart and weary. His whole life was a joke. To think he had ever had a choice. He was nothing more than a pawn in all senses of the word. Happy Birthday to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you about how the story is going. Any thoughts appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long but sometimes real life as well as story changes get in the way.

Returning to school was hard. It seemed he had hardly stepped in the door when Robb was leaving. He wouldn't say he loved Robb but if he was forced to admit it he would say he was more than fond. It seemed that suddenly he could find little joy in the things that previously had at least brought him amusement. He was tight and uneasy between missing Robb and wondering when they would come for him, when his life was truly no longer his own, when he would "belong" to another, belong to Arthur. Arthur Pendragon, ever handsome, ever gorgeous Arthur Pendragon, the prat extraordinaire.

He wrote long letters to Morgana and Gwen explaining as much as he felt he could. They replied immediately with words that made him feel a little better but of course did nothing to change the situation. The letter to Arthur went unanswered. Merlin didn't know what to think or feel so he decided to set it aside as one is supposed to do with childhood things when you grow up. He shouldn't read too much into it. Arthur was probably just busy with his new duties but it left him feeling empty and unsure.

.....

Arthur returned home to a rather nice feast for his 16th birthday and appointment as a Knight of Camelot. As the prince and heir to the throne and having reached the age of consent he suddenly found himself being the object of attention from lots of different people, but especially woman. He found that many were more than willing to give a helping hand or a coital kiss in hopes of something more. Uther had long ago drilled in the lesson of not producing bastards, not to mention that he seemed to be watching him since his announcement, so what he could get up to was for the most part disappointing. He simply tossed that particular disappointment and frustration into the private wank here or there and into his training.

It being summer with its long warm days it was easy to throw himself into his training as a knight spending lots of time on the field. His nights he spent with books about law and history and reports familiarizing himself with what Camelot was at its core. He certainly didn't spend any of his time thinking about Merlin, wondering how he was or what he was doing or if he was thinking about him. He was going to wait, play the part of the perfect son and prince, work hard as a knight and bide his time. And when the time was perfect he would get his father to change his mind. He deserved more than duty and so did Merlin.

.......

Despite Agravaine's implied connections he was somewhat rubbish with getting answers. Alice, on the other hand, was patient and clever and had a knack for timing. Upon his return from Lady Elsanor's, Gaius was in a good mood and so asking who Merlin was was easy. A lie, one of the old kitchen maids inquired, got her the answer she needed. "One of the king's wards. You can tell Mary he just had his 16th birthday and is doing fine." After that things fell into place. They just had one problem. The location of the school was a guarded secret.

.....

Summer eased its way into Autumn quietly. Merlin had finally received a letter from Robb. He was happy and he couldn't be anything but happy for him although he missed him keenly. He could admit it now that they had spent months apart that in his own small way he loved Robb. It seemed he was always having to give up the things he loved.

He had received several more letters from Morgana and Gwen with all the latest castle gossip. The biggest news was that Gaius had an acknowledged girlfriend which he thought was nice. Uther had written his usual seasonal letter which was more the hope you are still alive and remember me sort of thing. He appreciated it none the less and dutifully responded. He did his best not to notice the lack of any thing from Arthur but of course he did. The letters from the others just couldn't make up for this little snub. But still Merlin just let himself believe that Arthur was too busy working hard because to think of anything else just hurt.

Life simply went on in the quiet of the School. He studied and read as he waited, waited for his body to betray him, waited till he was trapped forever. The first time he felt that warmth in his gut he panicked and did his best to hide it. It could still be months away. But he knew it was coming. They had told him the first time would be easy and mild. More like a warm up to the real thing, the body testing itself. The only saving grace he could find in any of this was that it would only happen every three months or so. Otherwise the whole thing was just gross and definitely unfair.

.....

As winter approached there was less outdoor training so Arthur threw himself more into his training as a prince. He took to reading all manor of reports about taxes, grain reserves, the state of the army, trade pacts, etc. He also took to attending council meetings and listening to petitions. Uther noticed and felt a bit of pride to see Arthur stepping up. He began to turn over some very minor chores and encouraged the First Knight to allow Arthur to take the lead on a couple of minor patrols. This didn't mean, however, that Arthur wasn't living it up as well. When he had the chance he was in the tavern drinking, having a bit of a feel and playing dice. He knew he was burning the candle at both ends but he would be able to catch up over the winter.

.....

The Royal School guards were actually Camelot guards temporarily assigned to the school. They were all betas and carefully selected. It was considered an honor to be asked, a cushy but boring job. Once there you were there for a minimum of three months with no vacation or leave and no women or taverns. Lord Agravaine had managed to befriend the Camelot Guard Quartermaster who assigned the guards to The Royal School. He was surprised to learn however that the quartermaster didn't actually know the location.

Morgause was becoming more anxious as time went on. With the revelation that the heir to the house of Emrys was an omega she had decided on a new plan that she was sure Cenred would readily agree to but time would be running short. She knew the omega would soon come fully into his own and that Uther no doubt had plans.  
....

It was Alice who came up with the idea. Regular messages passed between the school and castle. The only problem was they used knights instead of regular messengers. Agravaine under guise of a last hunt before winter would fully set in had managed to narrow the location. Morgause sent in her own men to actually find and scout out the school.

.....

Before long winter had arrived with a vengeance as though it wanted to drive away all the wonderful memories of the mild autumn and show them who was in charge. It was merciless with snowfall after snowfall and ever dropping temperatures but the citizens merely hunkered down and did what they always did, persevere.

Merlin was secretly glad for the unduly cold winter. Uther and party could not come to see him at Yule and neither could he have visited citing the weather. He counted his blessings. He did receive several letters and several packages of sweetmeats when the guard change arrived from Camelot like clockwork that month. Morgana and Gwen were there ever cheerful selves. He even received a rare letter from Gaius His seasonal letter from Uther was a bit nicer than usual which he supposed was to make up for the lack of a visit. While not exactly his favorite person Uther was the closest thing to a parent he had and in his own way did his best. Merlin could appreciate that though he was still upset about his decision. He shared some of the sweetmeats with his school mates and they had their own celebration.

.....

As Yule passed and the new year began Arthur thought it was time to make his move. Over the last few months he felt he had proven that he was capable of looking at situations and making good decisions. He tried to set it aside as a battle of wills and use tactics. He had carefully looked over the situation with Essetir. It was tenuous at best but Arthur couldn't see how being bonded with the heir of the House of Emrys could really improve things. Of course, he didn't know all the details and there in lies the devil. He began with little comments here and there. He made a big point of leering after the women of the Court but there was no bite to it. Uther just watched and waited until he had finally had enough.

Uther Pendragon had made his decision and no matter of whining, complaining, caterwauling, hedging or anything else was going to change his mind. Done with watching and listening to it all he had called Arthur to his quarters for a private chat. He made it clear that his decision was final and that all would be clear to Arthur in time. Despite his recent demonstrations Arthur threw what could only be described as a temper tantrum and Uther right then and there decided that if he was going to act like a child he could be punished like a child. Arthur never saw him coming so was shocked when his father managed to push him over his desk and deliver several swift blows to his backside. Arthur didn't speak to Uther for two weeks.

....

Agravaine, through his new friendship, managed to find two guards more than willing to make an extra gold piece. He made sure that they found their way on the list of assigned guards with clear instructions as to what he wanted. He reported to Morgause his dealings and then set about with his own plans.

Jonas and Morris didn't take long to blend in. It was easy as The Royal School was a quiet place hidden in a copse between the Darkling Woods and the Mountains of Andor. It forced a bit of a closeness on the guards and inhabitants as they were a small group with no place to go and short on company. As a result they got to know their mark and the others fairly quickly. The routine was simple and straightforward. They would be more than ready when they received the signal and certainly more than ready to receive their reward.

......

Despite her best attempts Winter lacked the power to hold the land hostage indefinitely. At the first signs of spring it seems the whole of Camelot was anxious to make it outside and in to the sun no matter the temperature, Arthur and his fellow young knights being no exception. It did not matter that there was still a bit of frost on the ground. They volunteered for the first patrols that were able to head out and see how the people of Camelot had fared.

.....

The memory of the day would stay seared in his mind for a long time. It felt as though the gods hated him, had singled him out for some hideous reason. He had tried to hide but they knew. It seems he couldn't have a personal moment ever that wasn't shared with everyone. All he wanted was a private moment to lay in bed, wallow in his misery and have a wank or five. At the rate things were going he could see his bonding with Arthur just about taking place in Uther's throne room with all the privacy he was entitled to. Of course, word would be sent to Gaius who would no doubt pass the message along to the king. Somehow though, he wasn't sure why, he found his bitterness for the whole thing slowly slipping away as it had nothing to cling to.

.....

Alice had smiled at Gaius as he read his most recent letter from The Royal School and then slipped out as soon as he left to speak to the King. Morgause wasn't as ready as she would have liked but her plans were set and seemed sound. It was just a matter of setting everything in motion albeit sooner than she had planned.

As soon as her contingent was out of site of the citadel, Morgause sent a small group of operatives to carry out her plans. Although she would have preferred to do things personally, Morgause and her men set forth to make camp just inside the Forest of Andor. She had every detail set in her mind. It would only take a few short hours to reach the school where their insiders were waiting. If all went according to plan, it would all fall into place in to place quickly. Patience was not one of her natural virtues, but in the last few months Morgause had found it valuable. Now she had no choice but to practice and hope that they wouldn't have to wait too long.

Agravaine had had the foresight to keep one of the stable hands in his employ. He was right to suspect that Morgause would leave without a word. He had led her to believe they were on the same page but the only person Agravaine trusted was himself. It was too late for his party to leave that evening without rousing suspicion but he set them on notice.

...

Guards at The Royal School often ate with the 'students' and 'teachers' as it was easier to feed everyone en masse. Morgause had found this particularly advantageous and set about to put it to use. The operatives had found their man Jonas on the wall the night before and slipped him a potion. He told them it would be easy to do at breakfast.

The pitchers sat out ready to be carried to the tables. Jonas and Morris offered to help the scullery maids with a smile on their faces. A potion slipped out of a pocket, only a couple of drops in the pitchers to the children's tables after all they didn't want to kill them. A bit more in the pitchers for the adults, careful to leave one pitcher behind for them. Morris took care of what the kitchen staff was drinking. Jonas took a pitcher to the guards on the gate. Morris didn't question it when he didn't return. It was easy. All he had to do was wait.

In short order everyone but Morris and a random person here or there were out. Morgause's men simply walked through the front door, slipped on the cold iron manacles and tied up their mark, gave Morris a red smile and left.

Agravaine's hunting party was gathered by first light and set out to follow their prey. Morgause had used magic to cover her tracks but magic leaves its own trail that Agravaine put to use. It took several hours but eventually he located her camp in the Forest of Andor. With no sign of a prisoner it was simply a waiting game that Agravaine thought to use to his advantage positioning his men carefully to watch and wait. 

The Knights of Camelot were a sight in their red capes with gold dragon seal upon them. But that was the point, visibility. The King wanted his knights seen by citizens and non-citizens alike. A visible presence of law and order, they rode about the countryside doing their best to maintain that order. Arthur and his fellow knights had spent a week doing just that, sleeping rough in the woods, near the border of Essetir. They were still more than a half day's ride from Camelot but all Arthur could think of was a warm bath and soft bed.

Morgause waited as patiently as she possibly could knowing that Agravaine would have learned of her leaving but would he attempt to follow? Would his ambition be enough to drive him this far? The return of her operatives with their target in hand eased some of her concerns. They would leave at first light in the morning and hopefully leave Agravaine holding the bag.

Agravaine had high hopes and a high opinion of himself. He, like Morgause, had a plan. His 'hunting party' would just happen to come across Morgause in the commission of her nefarious plan to kidnap the king's ward. They would challenge her and in the ensuing fight she would be killed and Agravaine would be a hero for returning the boy safe and sound. They had seen a prisoner taken into Morgause's camp and that meant time to move. As part of his plan he pulled aside a young servant boy and entrusted him with a message and a slow horse. It would take the boy some hours to reach Camelot by which time Agravaine would be returning the victor. But fate and fortune are funny mistresses.

The messenger boy had ridden no more than 20 minutes when he literally ran into Arthur's patrol heading back to Camelot thus beginning the unraveling of Agravaine's plans.

Morgause could not resist inspecting her prize. She looked down at the lithe youth laid upon the ground. She insured that the cold iron manacles he wore were tightly in place before she took her time. His raven hair stuck out in places emphasizing his boyish looks. She marveled at his handsome face with his high cheekbones and pink bow shaped lips. She couldn't help but be a little envious of the long dark lashes that fluttered against his pale skin until he opened his eyes and she caught sight of the incredible bright blue. She only had a moment, no time to speak to him, before Agravaine's men crashed down upon her camp.

Arthur and his knights could hear the sounds of shouting and swords clashing as they approached. It was hard to identify who was who and so hesitated in case they should help the enemy. Arthur did his best to move as close as he could hoping to catch sight of Agravaine when he noticed someone struggling on the ground. Arthur crawled through the fight until he was close enough to see the prisoner. "Merlin?"

Merlin had awoken to see a strange blond woman staring down at him. It didn't take him any time at all to realize he was lying on the ground in the forest, feet tied, hands manacled. And then suddenly there was shouting and fighting. He tried to sit up but his head was fuzzy and the movement made him a bit nauseous. He closed his eyes for a moment to steel himself to try again when he heard loud metal on metal sounds. He rolled out of the way just in time. As he tried to sit up again he heard a familiar voice say his name. As he looked over to see the blue eyed blonde a sense of intense relief flooded him. "Arthur." He knew he would be ok.

Arthur was suddenly struck with the intense need to get Merlin as far away as possible, to protect him, guard him. He rushed forward, slide his sword between Merlin's ankles severing the rope there and pulled him to his feet a bit roughly causing him to stumble forward.

As Arthur pulled him to his feet Merlin fell forward against Arthur's chest. It was just coincidence that it was that moment that he took a deep breath inhaling the most intoxicating scent, Arthur's scent. He felt pulled in and under all at once when it hit him, he hadn't been near any alphas recently...since. A panic set in, an intense need to get away. He shoved against Arthur and turned away from him running as fast as he could.

Arthur stood there for less than a second as Merlin ran before he followed. He had seen the panic on the boy's face and worried that he would do something foolish in the middle of this skirmish. That intense need to safeguard him  
pushed him forward, slamming anyone who threatened to block their escape.

His steps faltered, sweat dripped in his eyes, his throat and lungs burned as branches and bushes snagged at his clothing. He stopped and wiped his forehead on his sleeve. "Arthur," he spoke trying to catch his breath.

Arthur stopped next to him and looked around trying to determine if they were still being followed as he caught his breath. "It's going to be dark soon."

"Do you think we lost them?" Merlin worried.

"No," Arthur took the skin on his belt and took a sip before offering it to Merlin. He looked at the manacles on Merlin's wrist as he drank and then around till he spotted a small rock outcrop they could use. "Come on." He gestured for Merlin to lay the chain between the manacles across the outcrop and unsheathed his sword.

"I guess I am at your mercy." Merlin smirked.

Arthur just rolled his eyes, "Hold still." He brought his sword down on the chain once, twice, thrice before one of the links broke. "I can't cut off the cuff part but at least you can move more freely."

Merlin moved his arms around, stretching them, "What now?"

"We keep moving, the more distance we can put between them and us the better." He sheathed his sword. Arthur took back his water skin and hung it on his belt before setting off in the direction they had been moving.

Two hours of tromping through the woods found Merlin too tired to continue. His feet were catching at every root, rock and twig while hunger gnawed at his insides. His muscles ached in places he didn't even know he had. It didn't help that the sun had gone down and a cold wind whipped at them. "Arthur, please, we have to stop."

Arthur stopped and turned to look at his enforced traveling companion. Where Arthur had spent the last few years training and traipsing about woods it was quite clear that Merlin hadn't. He was ragged and dirty looking in a way that made Arthur smile. "We've hardly walked more than a couple of hours but if you are really that tired."

Merlin gave Arthur an indignant look, "Hey, in case you haven't noticed I was the one drugged, kidnapped and then marched through the woods."

"Oh come on Merlin, that's just a typical day for me." He hid his smirk as he began to look about for some place they could shelter.

Arthur didn't hear Merlin's response as he tripped over a rock, fell into some bushes and disappeared out of sight. "Merlin? Are you ok?" He moved over to push the bushes aside.

"Ow, yeah." Merlin sat up in what appeared to be the entrance to a small shelter.

"I know you said you were tired but there are easier ways to find shelter." Arthur helped Merlin to his feet.

Crouching down, Arthur moved into the cave which wasn't really a cave so much as an entrance to an open area surrounded on all sides by moss and mold covered rock walls. It was really nothing to look at, a couple of trees, dirt and rocks but it was hidden, enough that they could maybe have a fire.

They had quickly gathered some firewood but try as they might they couldn't get it to light. Merlin gestured at the thin manacles on his wrists. "If we could get these off, I could light it."

Arthur ran his hands carefully over the locking mechanism, brushing his fingers over Merlin's wrists. "Sealed by magic most likely." 

Merlin couldn't help but notice how close Arthur stood to him, the warmth of his body, the scent of him. Something deep coiled in Merlin's gut as he stood there, trying not to stare. "We should get some rest."

Arthur looked at Merlin for a moment, slightly confused but not sure what about. He dismissed it quickly. "Yeah, we could pile up some leaves."

It took no time at all for them to pile up what leaves they could into two piles and lay down. "Arthur?"

Arthur shifted on his pile of leaves, "Yeah?"

Merlin turned to look at him. "Thanks."

Arthur flashed him a grin, "It's my job as a knight in shining armor and your welcome."

Merlin chuckled as he drifted off to sleep but he didn't stay that way for long. After a couple of hours he woke to an intense need to find a better place to hide, a distinct tight feeling in his gut and the smell of Arthur nearby. He tried to get up as quietly as a pile of dried leaves would allow.

"What's wrong?"

Merlin swallowed, "Gotta pee." He moved to the farthest point of their little hidden grotto but it didn't abate his fears. He wouldn't be able to hide what was happening but he could also be wrong. It had only happened that once. _Remain calm remain calm remain calm._ He curled up against the rock wall and hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts, I wish them please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you like it. I tried to listen to comments. Let me know if you see something I need to fix.

Arthur was awakened by something he couldn't identify right off. The sun was barely shining and the morning air was cold and crisp. Whatever it was it was sweet and soft yet demanding of his attention. As he sat and looked about he realized it was a smell, a smell that sung to him, called him like a siren song. Like earth and fire tempered with the sweetest wine. He wanted to find the source until he looked over to see Merlin's empty pile of leaves. Instantly Arthur was on his feet, his eyes darting about, "Merlin?" He heard it, a sound not quite a moan. He began to move quickly in the direction of the sound when it hit him. That scent again, but stronger, intoxicating, going straight to his groin. His voice faltered a bit, "Merlin?"

Merlin huddled against the rock wall fighting every instinct, every want, every desire. This was Arthur, tall, strong, blond, blue eyed, gorgeous alpha Arthur. He wasn't so far gone though that he didn't remember how he had acted at Uther's announcement, the letters not answered. Yet he was frightened. There were no guards here, no doors to hide behind. And whoever had taken him could be looking for them now. He had no doubt based on how wet his pants were to know that Arthur, or anyone, could smell him. His voice was shaky and slightly breathless, "Stay back Arthur."

Arthur felt a growl rise in his throat but he bit it off. Fighting all his instincts to conquer and claim he took a step back and tried to focus his thoughts. He wasn't going to take Merlin by force, no matter what. Never that. But could he protect him from another? It was all too much and too little at the same time. He spoke through gritted teeth, "I won't..I." He couldn't finish what he was going to say. Arthur turned and ran out through the entrance to the grotto stopping to lean against the first tree he came to. Deep breaths to clear his head did nothing to help the tightness he felt in his pants. He had to concentrate, come up with a plan. Merlin clearly was in no shape to travel.

Merlin felt a bit of panic as he saw the look on Arthur's face before he took off. Would he just leave him there to the mercy of the elements and whatever came along? It didn't help that it was hot despite the cool morning air. He would just take his boots and socks off. _It's going to be ok, has to be ok. Arthur won't leave, he won't._  
...

The pond was small, not ideal but better than nothing. He filled his water skin and then drank his fill. He thought of just leaving Merlin there. He could walk back to Camelot and send knights. He could say that he didn't want to be tempted, to force Merlin. He could do that but he couldn't. This was Merlin. He couldn't just leave him defenseless for some random alpha to find. Knight in shining armor bloody hell. He kicked and slapped at a tree releasing some of his pent up frustration when a plan came to him.

There was more than sufficient firewood which he gathered and set off to a clearing not far from their hiding place. He quickly dug a fire pit. Luck was with him when it lit quickly. He roughed up the ground, rolled around and otherwise did his best to make it look real. He kicked dirt over the fire and attempted to spread it around. He took a moment to double check and thought it looked good.

Arthur braced himself, he had to check on Merlin. Ripping a piece of his shirt and holding it to his face he marched with determination back into the grotto. Merlin had his eyes closed, his cloak, boots and socks off, his shirt was askew revealing a small portion of midriff. His hair stuck out in places. His cheeks were flushed pink and his lips looked plump and inviting. Arthur took a shaky breath, the cloth doing little to help, and tossed his water skin before heading back out.

Merlin opened his eyes at the sound of something smacking the ground and spotted Arthur leaving again. He looked down at the water skin and felt a surge of affection for his friend as he grabbed it. The water barely took care of his thirst but it felt so good in his throat. He wanted more, so much more but he couldn't ask Arthur. He did his best to heave the empty water skin near the entrance where Arthur would see it.

Arthur set off on a mission for three things, firewood, herbs and food. A plan and hard work helped him keep focus but just barely. The firewood was easy and where his lighting skills deserted him last night, they made up for it today. As for the herbs, luck was on his side again as he found a large patch of sage. The third took a bit longer but by noon he sat with a rabbit roasting over a fire, a pile of berries and the water skin refilled.. He tried his best not to look at Merlin, not to stare at Merlin, not to notice Merlin's movements and certainly not to hear the sounds he was making but it was hard and getting more so by the moment. He had some experience with denial and pain but this was starting to push his limits and he worried that his alpha instincts would soon take over.

Merlin had watched on and off as Arthur had left and returned several times. If he was honest, every time he left Merlin felt a little more bereft and scared. Was he simply getting food, water and fire going so that he could leave without feeling guilty? But he was still here and that had to count for something. He was worried though that soon this would be too much for the alpha if not for himself. How long could Arthur hold out? Or he for that matter? He didn't just want Arthur, he desired him, yearned for him, felt an insatiable lust for him.

As the afternoon dragged on Arthur sat as close to the fire as he could. He was now convinced that the powers that be were kind to him earlier because they knew the hell they had planned all along. The burning sage only went so far to cover the smell but nothing could cover the sight. He had already fantasized about bending Merlin over a log, a rock, really just any stationary object but then he took off his shirt and Arthur could see so much bare flesh he nearly lost it. But he held onto his anger at his father. Them together was his selection, not Arthur's or Merlin's. That didn't mean he didn't want it or that he did want it. He just wanted a choice and right here right now he wanted Merlin to choose him. Arthur felt like he was on the edge and any minute was going to fall off. His cock ached, hard as the rock walls that surrounded them but he knew if he touched himself even just a little that all bets were off. His mind slipped easily into another fantasy, Merlin's legs wrapped around him as he held him up repeatedly driving into him. So intense were his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the distinct sound of horses. Coming to his senses he quickly threw a piece of sage on the fire and moved to guard the entrance, unsheathing his sword to stand at the ready. A growl was forming in his throat at the thought _Mine!_.

Merlin had also heard the noise and watched Arthur move to protect him. Arthur, his shining knight. At this moment he could forgive Arthur almost anything but that look on his face the last time he saw at Lady Elsanor's. It wouldn't leave him, filling him with doubts and fears. He didn't want to be foisted on anyone, least of all Arthur. He stared at the back of head, his hair dirty with leaves and his broad shoulders draped in chain mail. Suddenly, it was hot, torrid, blazing, so hot it felt like his clothing were burning his flesh. Merlin didn't know how, he couldn't seem to remember how his limbs worked but he had to get his belt and pants off. They felt like lava as he struggled with his small cothes. And then he was free, naked and he had to touch himself, he had to, needed to, was desperate to, offer himself to Arthur.

Arthur relaxed as he could hear the sounds outside the grotto retreating. As he did he felt an assault to his senses. The smell was so intense it was like an ocean wave had crashed into him and pulled him under stealing his breath and leaving him unsure which way was up. It went straight through him and it took all he had not to moan just from this alone. He stopped for a moment and willed himself into some level of control that was immediately lost when he caught sight of Merlin writhing naked on his knees with his forehead on the ground trying to give himself release. He could see the long lean lines of lithe frame, the round globes of his pert ass. He could see the tense muscles of his back and shoulders beneath the expanse of pale skin covered with sweat. Arthur found he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Merlin looked over at him with lust filled eyes, his voice barely above a whisper, "Arthur, Please, you.. Arthur... I want you."

Arthur suddenly found that he was hot, way too hard and had an incredibly overpowering urge to fuck anything that moved or didn't move overtook him. He had said want. Want. He Wanted him. Merlin WANTED Arthur. Arthur fought his way out his chain mail, gambeson, shirt and boots such that he fell over twice and heard something rip. Before he knew it he had his pants off and his large, angry, red cock in his hand, throbbing, dripping cum. He was shaking as he clenched his jaw. He wanted to savor this, make it good. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to catch his breath, trying to slow himself but Merlin made a noise and another wave of omega pheromones filled the air. Arthur's actions were somehow no longer his own.

It was like he was watching himself from afar as he moved directly behind Merlin. He could see the delicate little lips of his pudenda covered in a sparse sprinkling of coarse short, dark curls, swollen and wet. He rubbed his thumb along the lips gathering the fluid there. Merlin's reaction was immediate, a keening noise as he pushed back, canting his hips. He brought his hand to his nose and inhaled deeply that incredible smell. His thumb was in his mouth tasting that sweet nectar. Arthur couldn't hold himself back any longer. He ran his hands over Merlin's ass, squeezing the cheeks as he lined himself up. Merlin tried to push back but Arthur grabbed his hips to still him. It took all he had to not just ram himself hard and deep into Merlin's virgin body, into the tight, wet heat.

Merlin felt pressure, something large and hard seeking entry. He couldn't stop himself as he tried to push back. God he yearned for it, ached for it in him now. It was agony and ecstasy all rolled into one as he waited. Don't stop came out as "dooonnnn."

Arthur thrust shallowly a few times going deeper with each push until he was all the way in up to his knot. He stopped as the sound Merlin made seemed more like pain and he saw a small amount of blood. Merlin kept pushing back against Arthur's grip on his hips and then suddenly he couldn't hold back any longer. He started to thrust slow and deep, the hot wet pulling moans, groans and everything else from his lips. It was delight, bliss, enjoyment, ecstasy all enclosing his cock. So tight, exquisitely slick and beautiful as he watched himself slide in and out. They found a rhythm that steadily got faster and harder.

Merlin felt breathless, wild like an animal. He heart beat hard in his chest and a coil of pressure built up in his gut as fire danced up his spin. He thrust back harder against Arthur's burgeoning knot. "Naaa ssssssss."

Arthur grunted, giving way to Merlin's demands he changed the angle of his hips pushing faster, harder, demanding entrance for his knot. Merlin pushed back with equal measure, both shouting when the ring of muscle finally gave way to the large, red swell. Arthur kept thrusting as he leaned over Merlin's back licking a spot on his shoulder, his knot pushing against Merlin's prostrate so intensely that he came with a scream, squeezing Arthur fiercely. As he came Arthur bit into his shoulder causing Merlin to come again. 

Sparks of intense pleasure from his knot kept Arthur from realizing for a moment that Merlin had all but collapsed beneath him, his lower body tethered to him, pulling at where they were connected. With a bit of effort he managed to get them on their sides on the rough ground. He scrabbled his hand about until he had Merlin's cloak and threw it over them as best he could. He knew Merlin's wasn't asleep by the way he breathed but he had his eyes closed as Arthur ran his hands over him, assuring himself that Merlin was ok, that his mate was ok. _My mate._

Exhausted, weary to the bone and completely spent, Merlin kept his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath as Arthur covered them and then moved his hands over him. At this moment he felt safe, secure and content. He was Arthur's and Arthur was his yet. Whatever doubt he was thinking was suddenly washed away as Arthur moved and came again, his breathy moan causing him to harden again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always, always welcome. Please let me hear from you.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the Merlin Mpreg fest over at Livejournal is up. Take a look if you are interested in writing. http://merlinmpreg.livejournal.com/ (sorry, I am hopeless at links.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being 16 is hard enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their comments and kudos. They really do mean a lot and encourage me further.

It seemed too short a time or perhaps too long. Either way the sun had gone down and the roar of bugs could be heard. The ground dug into their sides where they had laid unable to do much tethered as they were. They were tired but not such that they could sleep. Uncertainty kept them from speaking beyond an "are you ok?" and "can we move a little?"

Arthur gasped as he felt his knot release one last time and he slipped free of Merlin with a squelch. He didn't know what to say to Merlin at that moment so he did something. He recovered the water skin and brought it to Merlin encouraging him to drink as much as he could. And without a word from either of them he pulled Merlin to his feet, wrapped his cloak around him and led him back over to the fire that still barely burned. Arthur managed to get it going again with little effort for which he received a shy smile from Merlin, the red flush of embarrassment clear on his face. He returned the smile with an equal measure of red.

Merlin pulled his cloak about him, uncertain what to say as embarrassment and guilt burned through him. Yeah, this was Arthur whom he had known since the day he was born. But what did he say to the friend that he felt he had just tricked? trapped? seduced? into having sex with him. As he watched Arthur collect their clothes he put his head in his hands, _Stupid stupid traitorous body. What have you done?_

Arthur turned away from Merlin as he blushed further. It seemed too silly to be embarrassed being naked in front of the person you just..well. Still he hadn't seen Merlin for months before now and really years since they had spent any significant time together. He picked up his clothes and forced himself to get dressed despite how dirty he felt and possibly how he smelled. He then collected Merlin's clothes. Tension flowed through him in a way he really didn't understand. He could barely look at Merlin when he handed him his clothes. He really didn't know what to say and even if he did, his tongue felt as though it were tied in knots.

A sudden rush of modesty flooded Merlin as he took his clothes from Arthur. He stepped away and dressed as quickly as possible ignoring the cuts on his knees, shins, arms and hands even as they burned slightly. He was cold, filthy and stunk to high heaven. He would have given almost anything at that moment for a bath and clean clothes. As soon as he was done dressing he turned back around to see Arthur sitting by the fire and hesitated. He felt exposed in a way he had never before.

Arthur offered him a smile, “Come sit.”

Glancing over at the two piles of leaves gave him an idea. “Actually I am really tired and just want to sleep.”

“Oh ok.” Arthur didn’t do a good job hiding his disappointment. It sent doubt through him. Despite that he had heard Merlin say want and had acted that way, did he regret what happened? Was it all just hormonal lust?

Merlin pulled his cloak tight around him and laid down in one of the pile of leaves. “Goodnight Arthur.”

“Goodnight Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was soft and unsure.

…

Merlin woke early the next morning to find himself curled up against Arthur’s back. He nuzzled up to the back of his neck and breathed deeply. The scent, Arthur’s scent, sent an exciting shiver down his spine. He suddenly found himself wanting to be claimed by Arthur again and the thought of it made him blush a deep red. He quickly rolled over and got to his feet waking Arthur in the process. As he quickly stepped away hoping to hide his embarrassment he spoke, “Sorry.”

Arthur sat up, stretched and yawned at the same time. “Where ya going?”

“Gotta pee.” Merlin said over his shoulder.

Arthur stretched and got to his feet, "We should get moving." After he took care of the morning necessities, Arthur made sure the fire was out.

The theme for that morning was thirsty, hungry and a bit sore. Arthur led them to the berries and small pond he had found the day before. They decided it wasn't worth it to wash except for their faces. Arthur set a path and a moderate pace. Their conversation was polite touching only on 'safe' subjects neither having what it would take to talk about their feelings or new status. Either way they had bigger concerns, needing to survive till they were found or made it to Camelot.

Sometime in the late afternoon Arthur thought it a good idea to find shelter for the night. They didn't find any water but did find more edible berries to eat. Arthur said no fire as he didn't want to attract any attention. Merlin just followed along. He trusted Arthur, knew inside he was doing his best to protect him. They sheltered in some trees, snuggled close for warmth. Merlin felt it was too intimate on some level and it was long into the night before sleep found him. Unfortunately it surrendered quickly when Arthur was up at first light.

The next morning there was an awkward silence between them that continued as though it were hiking through the woods with them. Merlin simply did as the day before, concentrated on moving forward. It made things easier to just surrender to the physical act of walking, to allow his thoughts and emotions to be pushed aside. Sometime after midday they reached a road and Merlin just had to assume that Arthur was heading in the right direction.

They had only walked a couple miles down the road before they encountered a patrol of Camelot Knights, the group Arthur had been patrolling with a few days prior. Merlin had never been so grateful to see a group of red cloaks. As the Knights came close Merlin moved to greet them when Arthur pulled him back and stood between him and the Knights. He spoke with an oddly firm voice that resonated with Merlin. "Stay behind me."

The Knights pulled their horses a distance from the two men and one of them quickly dismounted and came a short distance from them. If Leon thought the prince’s behavior was odd it didn’t show. The relief in his voice was evident though. “Arthur, thank the gods.” He tried to look around Arthur to see the other man but was brought up short by Arthur. “Bedivere saw you leave the fight with what appeared to be a hostage.”

Arthur maintained his defensive stance. “Yes, I rescued their prisoner. We have been lost in the woods for a couple of days.”

Leon nodded not certain what to think of what was going on. “There is other news. There was an attack on The Royal School. A guard was killed and a resident kidnapped. They took Merlin.”

Upon hearing his name Merlin leaned out from behind Arthur and waved as he spoke, a shy grin on his face, “Hi Leon.”

Leon smiled, “Merlin! The fates are with us today.” He moved to step forward when two things happened. Arthur glared and may have growled slightly and the wind shifted direction. Leon immediately stepped back as their odor hit him. The smile disappeared from his face and he swallowed nervously. “We are still a full day’s ride from Camelot.”

Arthur relaxed slightly but didn’t move. “We are thirsty, hungry and tired.”

“Of course.” Leon took off his water skin and tossed it to Arthur. “There is a stream about five miles up this road. We could make camp there for tonight and leave for Camelot in the morning.” He gestured behind him as he continued to spoke. “We have Hengroen with us.” Another knight rode forward and handed the horse’s reins to Leon who held them out.

Arthur handed the water skin to Merlin and reached out to take Hengroen’s reins. “That should be fine.” He hustled Merlin onto the horse and then himself, happy to find himself reunited with the animal. He allowed Leon and the other knights to ride ahead of him as they led the way.

Merlin was more than grateful for the first decent meal they had had in days. The stream was sufficient to wash off the worst of the muck though there was little that could be done about their clothes. The Knights were kind and welcoming but kept their distance as Arthur constantly moved to keep himself between them and Merlin. That night they slept together on a bed roll with Arthur wrapped around him like a blanket. Every attempt to move a bit from him was defeated until Arthur used that voice again. Merlin settled back uncertain what just happened and why he felt so compelled.

The ride back to Camelot was quiet as he and Arthur shared a horse. Merlin rode in front, Arthur's arm around him to hold the reins. It seemed that silence was becoming Merlin's new traveling companion but he didn't mind. He leaned back into Arthur's chest enjoying a feeling of safety and contentment he hadn't considered. It seemed that this was something they could handle.

The arrival in the courtyard just after sunset was somewhat of a relief. Few were around to gawk or gossip but Merlin knew better than to think that his arrival would be kept quiet. A very short meeting with Uther and he found himself being shown the quarters adjacent to Arthur's. All he could think about was that there was a bath as he stripped off his filthy clothes. He fell asleep in the water to be awoken by a servant boy. He couldn't remember his name but was grateful as he helped him pull on a sleep shirt and pants that someone had found for him and helped him into bed. Merlin's eyes were closed within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

... 

Merlin rubbed his face against the soft pillow. He didn’t know how long he had slept but he was certain this pillow along with the comfort of the bed had a lot to do with it. He noticed all the bits that were sore as he stretched. The cuts on his hands and arms were especially tender and red. He made a note to himself to visit Gaius later. Right now he wanted to find a buffet and tuck in. He had just slipped out of bed when he heard a knock. He had hopes it was a servant bearing food. “Come in.”

Gaius opened the door and stepped in, a smile on his face and his bag in hand. “Good morning Merlin. Glad to see you are awake.”

Merlin eyed Gaius nervously as his visits rarely ended well but there was no reason to be impolite. “Good morning Gaius.”

Gaius stepped further into the room and laid his bag on the table. “The King requested that I check in on you and on Arthur after your ordeal.”

Merlin was a bit nervous knowing Gaius’ penchant for violating personal space. Yes, he was a physician but he still hadn’t forgiven him for the last time. “That seems reasonable.”

“Come out from behind that bed and let’s have a look at you. I can at least tell you’ve grown taller.” Gaius continued jovially.

Merlin stepped tentatively from behind the bed toward the old physician. “Yes. I am as tall as Arthur.”

Gaius glanced down at Merlin’s thin legs where the loaned sleep pants came just above his knees. Long scrapes and cuts were visible from his knees down his shins to tops of his feet. "I have just the thing for those wounds." Gaius turned back to his bag and pulled out a vial and cloth. He turned back to Merlin. "Spare an old man's back and sit on the bed please." He smiled.

Merlin sat on the edge of the bed and watched Gaius as he shuffled over. "Are these the only wounds you have?"

"No." Merlin held up his arms.

After rubbing the tincture into his legs, Gaius looked over his hands and arms. "A little infected but nothing to worry about." He proceeded to put the tincture on his hands and arms after which he prodded the cold iron bracelets. "I am sure we can get those removed. Any other wounds I should know about?"

Merlin shook his head, "No."

Gaius stood there for a second and gave Merlin a very knowing look. “Merlin, I need to ask you a very personal question." Merlin gave Gaius a bit of a scowl but said nothing. Gaius took in the look on his face. He knew full well what Merlin was thinking. "I'm sorry but I must. Did you go into heat?"

Merlin crossed his arms over his chest and looked away as a bit of red flushed his face. Gaius took a deep breath. "Please Merlin, there is no need to be embarrassed."

Merlin swallowed thickly before speaking quietly, "Yes."

Gaius continued though he felt badly for embarrassing Merlin further. "Did Arthur … assist you?"

Merlin whispered, "Yes."

Gaius let his concern for the boy guide him, "And did you experience any difficulties?"

Merlin flushed so red he could have been a beacon as he whispered, "No."

Gaius adopted his concerned physician voice, "How about I take a look to double check?"

Merlin jumped off the bed and moved across the room. "NO!" He lowered his voice. "There is no need."

"Ok. We won't do that." Gaius moved back to his bag and pulled out a second bottle of tincture. "I am going to leave these here. Use it twice a day as long as those wounds are sore and red."

Merlin nodded, "I will."

Gaius gave him a look of concern, "Merlin, I want you to know you can talk to me about anything."

"Ok." Merlin played with the hem of his shirt.

Gaius closed up his bag, "Come see me if you have any problems or need anything." He moved toward the door.

Merlin kept his eyes on the floor, the hem of his shirt still between his fingers, "Gaius, I was wondering.." His voice trailed off.

"Don't be embarrassed my boy." Gaius tried to keep his voice light and encouraging. "I am old physician so I have heard and seen a lot."

Merlin flashed him a look of uncertainty as he bit at his bottom lip. "What is the chance that I'm well.. you know."

Gaius nodded knowing exactly what he was asking. "Very low. You are still young and your heats aren't regular yet."

"Not regular?" Merlin queried.

"For the next few months the time between your heats will vary until your body makes its own schedule," Gaius informed.

Merlin looked at him warily, a bit confused, "Months?"

Gaius continued, "It is going to take your body a while to get settled on a schedule. Until then you will need to be careful, stay close to Arthur."

Merlin looked a bit shocked, "How often?"

"Anywhere from 6 weeks to 6 months.” Gais said sympathetically, “Although I suspect that being in the castle with a large contingent of unmated alphas it will be closer to 6 weeks."

"Oh." Merlin didn't really know what to think.

Gaius patted him on the arm. "You are going to be just fine Merlin."

"Yes, of course. Thank you Gaius,” Merlin’s stomach took that moment to rumble.

"I will leave you to get dressed and something to eat." Gaius smiled and headed out the door.

….. 

Merlin knocked on the doors to Arthur's chambers and waited for permission to enter. He stepped slowly into the room only taking a few short steps from the door. "Good morning." His voice sounded a bit shy.

Arthur stood in the middle of the room wearing only a pair of trousers and socks. Merlin tried not to stare at his broad muscular chest as his manservant helped him with his shirt. For a moment Merlin wished it was him helping, pulling the shirt down over his strong shoulders and adjusting the sleeves or maybe more like taking it off... Wait, why was this man here helping Arthur with his clothes? why was this man here with Arthur half clothed? Why was this man here at all? Merlin felt his heart beating fast in his chest and blood rushing in his ears. Arthur's voice did nothing to stop his train of thought. "Hi." He had a big grin on his face.

Merlin stepped forward looking at the servant, "What do you think you are doing?" His voice was clearly accusatory.

The servant looked up at Merlin and seeing the look on his face stepped back, "Excuse me?"

"You should be keeping your hands to yourself." He advanced on the servant.

The man looked at Arthur and then back at Merlin, "I'm am just doing my job my lord."

Merlin stepped forward again unable to control himself. His hands were clenched at his sides and his heart beat hard in his chest. He suddenly felt the need to run this man away, to ensure that he kept his hands off of _his Arthur._ "Get away from him."

Arthur was surprised as he watched Merlin. He can't say he wasn't flattered to see Merlin defend his territory but he couldn't allow him to hurt his servant. He stepped in front of Merlin and put up his hands. "George, you had better leave."

"But Sire." George protested.

"Go, I assure you I can take care of dressing," Arthur’s voice was firm.

Taking one more look at Merlin and seeing the murderous glare on his face, George quickly scrambled out the door with a, “Yes Sire.”

As soon as the door closed behind George, Merlin felt a wave of embarrassment sweep through him. He stepped back from Arthur as he blushed to the tips of his ears and down his neck. “I’m sorry, I…” He stammered. Everything was suddenly too close, too intimate. He had just humiliated himself in front of Arthur's manservant who would no doubt share it with the first person he could. Oh God, they would whispering about him in the halls. Merlin ran from Arthur's room not sure where he was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always looking for thoughts and ideas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for your comments. They keep me going.

Arthur had stood there for just a moment, confused before he ran out the door after Merlin. He shouted his name down the hall but Merlin already had a good lead on him and in just his socks and trousers he was attracting a bit of attention. As he turned to go back to his chambers he practically ran into the King. "Father."

Uther looked Arthur up and down, "Really Arthur."

Arthur looked at his father and thought it best that he not try to explain. "Can I help you father?"

"Yes, but not in the corridor." Uther gestured toward Arthur's quarters.

Arthur followed his father up the corridor into his room and shut the door. "Bolt the door. I wish this discussion to be private." Uther watched him as he tried to hide the surprise on his face and did what he was told.

Uther stared at his son for a long moment before he spoke. "I asked Gaius to visit you this morning. I wanted to know for sure that you and Merlin had not suffered any ill effects from your ordeal."

"Of course. We both seem to be well this morning." Arthur nodded trying hard not to think of what had just happened with Merlin.

"Yes. Gaius did report that." Uther moved to the table to finger a piece of the armor that was laid out there.

Arthur was trying to see where his father was going with this although he might could guess. "I thank you for your concern father."

Uther looked up at Arthur, watching him carefully. "I was also interested in knowing certain other facts."

Arthur tried to sound older, in control. "And what facts would those be?"

"Gaius asked Merlin about events of those two or so days you were missing." Uther did his best to keep the smile off his face as he watched his son blush. He didn't often like making Arthur squirm but he was enjoying this.

Arthur felt a blush rising to his cheek. He tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke. "What do you want to know father?"

Uther could no long keep the smile off his face as he asked, "Did you and Merlin mate?"

Arthur blushed three shades of red but said nothing further. Uther persisted. "Arthur, I need to know if Merlin is your bonded mate. Did you knot him?"

Arthur would have given anything for the floor to open and swallow him up but, of course, he didn't have that kind of luck. In addition, he knew his father wasn't going to let this go. "Yes. Is that all?"

Uther's grin seemed to take over his whole face. He slapped Arthur on the shoulder. "Excellent. We shall make an announcement to the Court."

To say that Arthur suddenly felt mortified was an understatement. "Father, please. Can we just hold off a short while to give us time to adjust?"

"Arthur, it is important and certainly happy news." Uther continued.

"Father, I beg of you to give us some time." Arthur implored with the best argument he could come up with. "If this had happened through regular channels, Merlin and I would have been given a chance to adjust beforehand."

Uther stared at his son for a second. He couldn't deny that Arthur was right. "Ok. I will allow you and Merlin some time to adjust but I will have to inform at least my personal council and arrange for Merlin to have personal guards."

Relief flooded through Arthur. "Thank you father."

Uther noticed the change in Arthur's stance. It wasn't often that one knew for certain they were doing the right thing but this time he did. "I shall see you and Merlin at dinner." With that Uther left Arthur to get dressed.

...

 

Merlin had pulled the door open to Arthur's chambers and started running. He didn't even think of stopping as he heard Arthur call his name. He just ran letting the act of running ease the intensity of his uncertainty. He felt like at every turn that every person he ran into knew his most personal business, that they were whispering behind his back and laughing. He didn't look to see where he was running, just down and down through various corridors, out through a servant’s door into the gardens. When he finally looked around Merlin realized he was in a small garden that seemed familiar. It reminded him a bit of his own garden, at the school, at home. Merlin sat down, pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs tightly. He didn’t even try to stop the tears.

It wasn’t long before an older woman approached him, “It can’t be that bad can it?”

Merlin looked up at the woman. She had a tanned, heavily lined face with fading red hair held back by a scarf. He returned the smile she gave him. “Hi, I’m Alice.”

“Gaius’ assistant. Morgana wrote me about you.” Merlin spoke.

Alice laughed lightly, “Well I am glad I was interesting enough to write about.” She sat down beside him.

Merlin watched as she sat, “Hi, I’m Merlin.”

She nodded, “The prince’s new consort.” Alice immediately tamped down on her feelings regarding the grandson of the man who killed her son.

“Uh yeah.” Merlin turned to look at the ground, the smile on his face quickly fading.

“You don’t sound very happy about that,” Alice looked away.

Merlin didn’t know why but he found himself talking to this complete stranger. “I don’t know. Everything is happening so fast.”

“And your emotions are all over the place.” She patted his arm feeling the bracelet there, the cold iron tingling against her skin.

“I want to just go home.” Merlin’s voice was sad as he realized that he no longer thought of Camelot as home.

“You are a newly bonded omega. You just need time to catch your breath and let things settle.” She let a silence fall between them for a moment. “Do you care for the prince?”

Merlin looked at her noticing her warm brown eyes. “Yes.”

“And do you think he cares for you?” Alice inquired.

Merlin struggled for a moment with an answer. He wanted desperately to believe he did, that it wasn’t just all some lust filled sex driven thing. “I don’t know.” The honesty hurt.

Alice laughed lightly but then stopped when she saw the look on his face. “Everyone while young spends half their time trying to figure out if someone really likes them. We do all sorts of silly things and worry over the littlest things.”

"Everyone?" Merlin asked.

Alice nodded, "Everyone."

"So?" Merlin wasn't sure what question to ask.

"So, just show that you care and I bet he will respond to that." Alice smiled thinking about how she could use this situation.  
"That's all?" Merlin looked doubtful.

“Yes. Now, what is this on your wrist?” Alice lifted his right arm.

Merlin offered up the one on his left arm too. “The woman, at least I think it was a woman, who tried to kidnap me put them on. I can’t touch my magic.”

Alice ran her fingers along the surface of the bracelets feeling the runes. “Yes, they are made of cold iron.”

“Do you know a way to get them off?" Merlin hoped.

Alice smiled at him, “I have a little magic so let me try.” She held up her hand over one of the bracelets, “Tospringe.” Nothing happened. “Ok, let’s try this. Onluc scrin.” Alice looked a little frustrated.

“If you can’t get them off, that’s ok. I’m sure I can find someone,” Merlin stated.

“Let me try one more spell.” Alice closed her eyes for a second and spoke, “Unspanne þás mægþ.” As she opened her eyes they glowed and the bracelets released. She then picked up the bracelets and put them in her pocket. "I will just give these to Gaius for study."

Merlin felt an intense warm feeling pass through him as his magic danced, happy to be free. He jumped to his feet, shook her hand and yelled as he took off, “Thank you for everything.”

Merlin thought to find Arthur at training as he made his way back through the gardens and around the castle until he found the training pitch. He could see knights engaged in all sorts of training. In their chain mail and helms they all looked much the same, large and a little intimidating. Merlin watched from the edge hoping to spot Arthur. What he didn't expect was the knights to be watching him. As he moved around several of the knights turned. One that had been sparring with swords received a clip to the helm. Two that had been drilling drifted into others causing a bit of a ruckus and one working with a bow nearly shot a servant. Within moments many of the knights were turned in his direction and several were moving in his direction. Merlin stood like a deer caught in the cross hairs.

Sir Geraint got to Merlin first. "Lord Merlin." He nodded politely but it was clear he was tense.

"Sir Geraint, it is good to see you," Merlin smiled.

"You as well my Lord." It was clear he wanted to say something but thought better of it. He turned to address an approaching knight. "Prince Arthur would you please?" He gestured at Merlin before turning back to the rest of the knights. "Everyone back it up."

"Yes Sir." Arthur removed his helm and handed it to someone standing nearby.

Merlin couldn't stop staring at Arthur, his face flushed red from exertion and his sweat damp hair was plastered to his forehead. A certain desire suddenly seized him. He blushed and turned his eyes downward as Arthur approached.

Arthur took Merlin by the arm marching him back toward the castle. "Merlin, you can't be here."

"Why not?" Merlin's voice sounded young and innocent. "I just wanted to watch you."

Arthur growled slightly. "You can't be here."

Merlin bit his bottom lip and glared as Arthur pushed him forward. "I don't understand."

Arthur stopped and then rubbed his arm lightly. "Just go back to your room Merlin. Father will be expecting us for dinner."

Merlin stood there for a moment just staring at him, confused and uncertain. Arthur felt a little guilty as he sighed. It was clear that Merlin had no idea. “You might want to talk with Gaius. Either way you can’t stay here.”

"Ok." Merlin turned and walked away. With nothing to do Merlin began walking slowly back to his room. He walked with his head down as he passed by the stables through the courtyard and up the steps. Not really looking where he was going he about ran into Gwen not realizing that she had been watching him come up the steps.

"Merlin!" Gwen pulled him into a hug.

Merlin plastered a smile on his face as he sort of returned the hug. "It is good to see you Gwen."

She blushed at him slightly, "I thought you would still be in chambers."

Merlin turned a bit pink. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Gwen put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok." Merlin nodded and gave her a little smile.

Gwen took a long look at him and narrowed her eyes. It was true that she hadn't spent a lot of time in Merlin's presence in recent years but she knew him from their letters. Her brow furrowed with concern. "Merlin, is something wrong?"

All the things he had been able to write to Gwen over the years had been so easy. He had been able to tell her deeply personal things, confess some of his fears but only because he hadn't had to look her into her soft brown eyes. But now, the look of concern on her face so clear. "Maybe, I don't know."

Gwen took his hand between hers, "Can I help?"

Those words made him smile. Caring, kind, she always knew what to say. "Not right now, but thanks Gwen. You've already made me feel better."

She returned his smile, "I mean it." A plan was already formulating in her head. One that involved Morgana. She knew, just knew, that whatever was wrong involved Arthur and she was going to help him make it right.

He squeezed her hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away. "I know."

.....

Morgana sat at the desk in her chambers, her correspondence laid out in front of her. She was putting quill to parchment as Gwen entered. "We have work to do."

Morgana smiled up at her friend curious. "We?"

"It involves Merlin and Arthur and I think they need our help." She just smiled knowing she already had Morgana hooked.

.....

Merlin was dressed in clothes that were clearly made for someone else. He didn't know where George had found them but he suspected they were something old of Arthur's. They may have been the same height but Arthur was clearly bigger around. He pulled at the shirt as he waited in the hall for Arthur. He rubbed shoulders with his new friend Silence with whom he had spent the afternoon. Other than a brief glimpse out the window Merlin had managed to avoid Arthur for the remainder of the afternoon. He didn't think he could take another embarrassing conversation with Gaius so he tried to just let what happened that morning go. No point in dwelling on mistakes.

Arthur exited his chambers and strode up the hallway towards Merlin with George in tow. He didn't look up from where he was adjusting his shirt or speak to him instead giving instructions to George who just nodded his head like the bootlicker Merlin suspected him to be. Merlin felt a cold prickly panic in his chest that made his breath catch in his throat. Had he done something really wrong? Did he know he hadn't been to see Gaius? All the fears, everything he had thought over the last few months about "belonging" to Arthur suddenly sprung to mind, that he really was just "property". He wasn't even a new shiny toy that you played with till you got bored after all Arthur had barely touched him since they had .. well. He was that ugly shirt you got from your Great Aunt that you shoved in the back of your wardrobe and hoped to never see again. He suddenly wanted to run and hide, be anywhere else but Silence put his arm over his shoulders and held him there. That was when he knew that Silence was in cahoots with Arthur.

"Merlin? Merlin?" Arthur stood in the hallway next to him giving him a strange look. "Are you coming? My father is expecting us to actually eat dinner tonight." 

Merlin had somehow covered whatever horrible, awful, suffocating feeling he was having. Perhaps all this was now was a job, his job, his job to do what Arthur wanted. He quickly looked away when he realized he had been staring. "Yes, sorry."

As far as he could figure out what Arthur wanted, well, honestly, he couldn't figure it out. He was simply confused. Arthur didn't really seem to be paying him much attention and had hardly spoken to him. So he did the only thing he could think of. He sat next to him, careful not to look at or touch Arthur unless there was no other choice and only spoke to him when he had spoken first. Merlin spent most of dinner speaking with Morgana and Gwen who kept giving him looks that made him nervous. Surprisingly, Uther was easy to deal with. A few polite questions here and there and nothing embarrassing. Really, it wasn't so bad, but when it was done Merlin made a beeline for the door so fast he never heard Uther ask Arthur to wait.

Arthur stood and watched as the others exited the room including the servants. He wouldn't have said he was nervous but when it came to Uther he knew it wasn't going to be good. "You wanted to speak with me father?"

Uther picked up his goblet and took a sip while he stared at Arthur for a moment, trying to see what he could. "Arthur, is there something wrong between you and Merlin?"

Arthur answered quickly, "No." He felt himself becoming defensive and tried to shut that down. "Why would there?" 

Uther simply stared at him questioningly. He kept the look on his face as neutral as possible but something in his demeanor came off as accusing. "Arthur, I am not blind. You barely looked at each other and exchanged no more than 10 words."

Arthur felt a bit anger surge through him. He had done what his father wanted after all and by god, no one said it was going to be easy. He hadn't spent more than a few moments in the same room as Merlin in the last five years and now they were expected to be attached at the hip. He took a deep breath before he spoke, a plan forming in this head. "It's just been a long day. We are both tired."

Uther took his time as he kept his eyes on Arthur. "I hope you realize Arthur that Merlin is now your responsibility."

Arthur couldn't help but wonder what his father was getting at. They hadn't been in the castle 24 hours and already the expectations were high. "Of course Father."

"I am well aware that this was not exactly what you wanted but it is what it is." Uther considered him carefully. "I  
suggest you make the best of it."

The scene at Lady Elsanor's flashed through his mind. He had only been reacting to his father's announcement that hadn't taken anyone else's feelings in consideration. But that was not how his father saw it and he knew he wouldn't be able to set his father straight on that. "I intend to Father. We just need time...together. Just some time together, that's all." 

"After our conversation this morning I got to thinking about the things your mother and I used to do." Uther turned a rare genuine smile toward him. "Start small. Some flowers, a walk in the garden."

Arthur looked at his father with genuine surprise. "I will consider that. Thank you father." He nodded at Uther and made his way out of the dining room not sure what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me your ideas. Is there something you want to see Arthur and Merlin do??? Let me know.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update and yes, I know it's a short chapter but I real life and I have been stuck but onward we go.

Dinner had blown a bit of an entire afternoon of discussion and planning. If Arthur and Merlin weren’t talking then things were serious. Morgana believed that it was all just a case of idiots in love. So it was decided that the best course of action was divide and conquer. Gwen had insisted they were not fighting a war but Morgana had carefully pointed out that you don’t need to be fighting to need to use tactics. Gwen would use her more gentle ways to talk to Merlin. He could be feisty and stubborn but deep down he was a gentle creature though perhaps a bit of a hormonal mess at the moment. And Morgana would use her big guns against her dear emotionally constipated cousin Arthur. She was going to have to teach him that his pretty boy looks, titles and big cock wouldn't get him everything.

...

Gwen found herself awake bright and early the next morning. As a lady-in-waiting she was a minor member of the court, basically an assistant to her lady, Morgana, and to visiting ladies to the Court. What it really meant was that she knew how to get things done. If a visiting lady wanted a garden party, Gwen knew how to make it happen. She attended to her duties quickly that morning and now intended to use her considerable skills to work on the mess that was Merlin and Arthur. She nodded politely at the guards as she approached the hallway leading to Arthur and Merlin's chambers. As soon as she rounded the hall she could hear the sounds of music. She stood there listening for a moment, not wanting to interrupt when the door opened to reveal George. "George, I have come to see Lord Merlin."

"My lady." George nodded. "He's just practicing." He stepped aside to allow her to enter then exited closing the door behind him. .

Merlin sat in a chair by the fireplace a stringed instrument in one hand and a bow in the other. He smiled at Gwen as he finished playing a tune. "That was really lovely. You play quite well," Gwen returned his smile.

“Thank you Milady." Merlin stood and bowed. He spoke as he put the instrument on the mantel."I am just happy that Lady Helen had a rebec I could borrow. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He turned back to smile at her.

Gwen took his good mood as a good sign. "I just wanted to come by and see how you are."

Merlin nodded, held out his arms and spun around, "See, just fine.” He gestured to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, “Please have a seat.”

Gwen took the seat he offered. “I hope you are getting settled well.”

Merlin took the other seat across from her, “Well enough. It will take some getting used to being back here. So much more hustle and bustle.”

“I would imagine.” Gwen played lightly with the hem of her bodice. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Well,” Merlin looked thoughtful, “If you could magic all my stuff here. I can't wait until I have my own clothes back."

Gwen laughed a little, "They do seem a bit large."

"George found them.” Merlin pulled at one of his sleeves. “I think they are some of Arthur's old clothes."

"Speaking of Arthur," Gwen tried to keep her tone light. "I was wondering how you two are getting along."

Merlin looked down for half a second before looking at her again, "Ok, I guess."

She leaned forward in her chair. "Merlin, last night was hard to miss"

Merlin got up from his chair to stand at the mantle. He idly fingered the bow that sat there. "We just need some time to get used to being around each other. That’s all."

"You two hardly spoke to one another." The concern in Gwen’s voice was clear.

Merlin didn’t look at her. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking of all the things he had written to her about in recent months. She already knew his hopes, dreams, worries and deepest fear. "What do you want me to say Gwen?"

Gwen stood and took a step toward him resting a hand on his shoulder. "The truth, Merlin. You know I just want to help."

Merlin stuttered his way through an answer. "Were just ..umm.. I don't know.. uuh .. friends, yeah?"

Gwen was dying to know deep inside. Rumors were certainly awash and they had been assigned adjoining quarters so it was pretty safe to assume what had happened in the woods. But the truth is no one had actually said anything. "But didn’t you.. I mean, the rumors are, of course no one has said anything but.."

He stepped away from her as he turned about three shades of red. His voice was just above a whisper. "Arthur has requested that Uther not announce it for a while, to give us a chance to adjust. At least that is what he told me."

“Please don’t be embarrassed. It’s the last thing I want to do to you." Gwen stood and moved toward him, And as for the rest well, it seems reasonable. I mean, this is a huge change." Gwen tried to do her best to convey how much she really wanted to help.

“I know and it does but.” Merlin kept his eyes on the floor clearly wanting to escape this conversation.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" She pushed, knowing Merlin, that he would avoid this at all costs but she pushed knowing him as she did that he needed this. She had kept all his letters, had reread parts of them multiple times so that she understood.

“I just feel like everyone knows and is laughing at me behind my back.” He whispered. “I made a fool of myself in front of George.”

“Well I can at least relieve your mind on one thing.” That got Merlin to look at her. “That George never gossips.” The moment he looked away though she knew that he hadn’t said the thing that was eating him up. She knew his deepest fear and honestly, she shared it. Uther could order them together but he couldn’t make them like it. “Oh sweetie, there is something more isn’t there?”

"He hasn't well, done anything since we have returned.” Merlin blinked back the tears he felt coming as he spoke.

“When you say anything?” Gwen questioned carefully.

“I mean anything. He doesn’t really look at me or talk to me or touch." Merlin was using his hands gesturing in a way that kept her a step or two away. But this was Gwen. They were friends and he trusted her. " I mean it's all awkward and stiff."

Gwen nodded and pulled everything she knew about Merlin to decided what to say next. Direct worked best with him so that is what she was. "You are worried he doesn't want you in that way?" Though it ended as a question it was really a statement.

Merlin nodded, the pain of it all clear on his face. Gwen decided to take things in hand. They would go for a walk, talk, get something to eat and relax before deciding what to do. "Let's get out of here, go for a walk."

.....

Morgana had given it a lot of thought as to when to approach Arthur. He was too grumpy on first waking so before training was out. Council meetings tended to make him ansty due to the boredom. And meetings with Uther, well she simply didn’t want to touch that so she opted for directly after training. He would have worked out his frustrations and possibly be a bit too tired to bring up his defenses. And with plan in hand, she made sure that Gwen had Merlin well occupied. From the window of her chambers, she watched him leave the training field and gave him a few minutes to get out of his armor before she knocked on his door to his chambers.

“Enter.” Arthur spoke as he sat down at the table.

Morgana entered the room slowly ensuring that they were alone. She quietly shut the door before turning to look at Arthur. “I hope you had a good training session this morning.”

Arthur looked up at Morgana curiously, suspiciously. “Yes. thank you.” He tucked a napkin in his lap. “You will have to forgive me but I am due to hear petitions this afternoon.”

“Please, do not let me stop you from eating.” Morgana walked over and took a seat at the table.

Arthur popped a piece of cheese in his mouth and poured two goblets of water. He handed one to Morgana. “So, what do you want Morgana?”

“Now Cousin Dear, why so suspicious?” She took a sip of water and smiled sweetly.

“Because I know you so get to the point,” Arthur said between bites.

“I can assure you I am not up to anything nefarious.” She continued to smile at him. “As a matter of fact, I am here to help.”

Arthur paused to look at her. There was no denying that Morgana was beautiful. Long dark hair that framed her lovely pale face. Twinkling green eyes that always held a hint of mischief. Luscious lips that she gave a hint of red and a body with curves in all the right places. There was a time when he was younger that he had thought of her in a carnal way, when he had been much more inclined to think with one head rather than the other, not that he still didn’t, he was just more selective. “Help?” He said skeptically.

“Of course.” Morgana took another sip of her water. “And really Arthur, you clearly need my help.”

Arthur was both curious and hesitant. Morgana tended to get her way without you realizing that you let her. She was a master at distraction and deception that turned most situations to her advantage. It had occurred to him on more than one occasion that she would be good at diplomacy and negotiations. "So what kind of help do you think I need?"

"Well I could offer you mental help but that would be a lost cause." Morgana couldn't resist the chance to get in this particular jab.  
Arthur rolled his eyes and smirked at her, "Ha ha. Very funny. Is that all?"

Morgana looked at him firmly. "I couldn't resist." She held up her hand to stop him responding and her face took on a serious note. "What you really need is relationship help".

"Morgana." Arthur's voice held a tone of warning.

"Arthur I am not blind, deaf or dumb. Uther would never allow an unmated omega, especially Merlin, to share adjoining quarters with an alpha." She ignored Arthur's glare as she continued. "I expected Uther to make some kind of announcement but after dinner last night well..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The defensive tone in Arthur's voice was clear as a bell.

"Arthur, you hardly looked at each other or spoke and when you did Merlin looked like he was going to have a panic attack." Morgana leaned forward, earnest in her attempt to convince him.

"Really? I didn't notice." Arthur attempted to ignore her comments.

"Of course not, you were too busy staring at your food like it was going to get up and dance for you." Morgana stared back at Arthur not willing to back down. "You need to do something."

Arthur turned his full attention to his food trying his best to ignore the look Morgana was giving him. As the moment stretched on he took a sip from his goblet. He already knew he was going to listen to her so he might well get it over with. It didn't mean he had to actually do what she said, at least, that is what he told himself. "Ok, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, first I need to ask you a couple of questions." Morgana smiled brightly knowing full well that he was going to do what he suggested.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for taking so long to get this out. I am also working on a story for the Merlin MPreg Fest and I confess to distraction of another story idea. 
> 
> Have no fear though, I will continue with this one.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter but I think it is pretty good.

Uther and Gaius stood at the window watching the scene in the courtyard below. Merlin and Arthur stood having what was clearly a disagreement, Arthur holding the reins of a horse in one hand and his other hand out toward Merlin. “I am most concerned Gaius. Did you hear about the incident in the garden yesterday?”

Gaius chuckled, “I’m sure that Arthur is no worse for wear. A bit of mud never hurt anyone.”

Uther smirked, “I would have liked to have seen it. I understand the steward wouldn’t let him in the castle until he washed some of it off. “ He continued to stare out the window, “But they do not act like a mated pair.” Frustration was clear in Uther’s voice.

“They are yet young your highness and it has only been a week or so. They haven’t really had the opportunity to act like one,” Gaius observed. "They need time to grow from being friends to more."

“Arthur said pretty much the same thing.” Uther stepped back from the window toward his desk.

“Then perhaps we should give it to them,” Gaius looked at Uther expectantly.

“You mean a courtship period?” Uther scoffed at the idea. “They are already mated.”

Gaius looked at his old friend, and though friends they might be, he knew to tread carefully. “Sire, if I may, we both know that if Merlin had been brought from school back here they would have been given the time to adjust to this enormous change in their relationship. Celebrations, feasts and such all before a hand fasting ceremony that would have defined their relationship clearly for everyone.”

Uther looked carefully at Gaius, “So you would have me treat them as if they are not mated?”

“Not exactly. We can't undo what is done but we can provide them with opportunities to work things out that preferably don’t have anything to do with mud.” Gaius gave Uther a knowing look.

...

"Would you just let me help you onto the bloody horse?" Arthur’s face was taking on a pink tinge as he was starting to get mad.

"I am not a girl. I can get on by myself." Merlin couldn’t help himself as he watched Arthur getting mad. It was like something deep within him wanted to rebel against the control Arthur wanted to exert.

“I am trying to be chivalrous and I didn’t say you were a girl.” Arthur took on a defensive posture though it was clear he was near the end of his patience.

“Yesterday, in thegarden, you did.” Merlin retorted. “Or did too much mud seep into your brain for you to remember?” Merlin glared back clearly not intending to back down.

Arthur had turned a bit red in the face as he gaped at Merlin. Morgana made a sudden appearance out of what seemed like nowhere catching Arthur off guard. She flashed him a big smile and spoke calmly. "Boys, boys. Compromise. Arthur why don't you hold the reins for Merlin while he mounts up?" She walked past Merlin and whispered, "Just let him." She came to stop a short distance away and stood holding her hands in front of her, an innocent smile on her face as she watched them.

Arthur cast an eye at Morgana. He was doing all this on her advice and so far he wasn’t impressed. "Fine."

Merlin looked between the two and decided to follow Morgana's advice to play his part but not before he rolled his eyes. "That would be appreciated."

Arthur moved so that he stood in front of the horse holding it still. “If you would please.” He slapped a smile on his face that could scare small children.

Merlin stepped forward, grabbed the saddle, put his left foot in the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. He smiled at Arthur as he handed him the reins, “Thank you.” He then looked over at Morgana with a ‘happy now?’ look.

Morgana just continued to smile at them as she thought of yesterday and wondered how long it would take for Arthur to learn how to not try to control everything.

They were quiet as they rode out of the courtyard and through the town, the tension in the air was thick and close as Arthur kept his horse close to Merlin's as if he expected something to go wrong. Every time Merlin attempted to put a little distance between them Arthur closed it again. As they approached the very outskirts of the city Merlin attempted to pull ahead setting his horse at a slow trot. Before he got far Arthur had reached out and grabbed his bridle slowing the horse.

"Let go Arthur." Merlin was clearly annoyed.

"No." Arthur gave Merlin a look that implied he should obey.

Merlin wanted to slap Arthur’s hand away. "And why not?"

Arthur’s voice took on this imperious tone , "Because father said I was responsible for you now and I am not going to let you go ride off and get yourself hurt."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "For gods sake's Arthur, I am not some royal maiden who can't walk across a room without help. I thought yesterday would have proven that."

Arthur looked a bit pale and let go of the bridle of Merlin's horse. "Even so. You are to stay close to me."

"Whatever you say Arthur." Merlin hesitated for just a few seconds. "Not!" He gave his horse a subtle kick and she took off before Arthur could grab her again. He ignored the calls of his name as he took off across a field, up a hill and through some thin trees toward a stream. Merlin allowed his horse to leap the small stream before pulling her up and around.

Arthur felt a burst of intense anger as Merlin had taken off. It was reckless and dangerous. It didn't matter if patrols regularly scoured the area just outside the town for bandits and other ne'er-do-wells. If something happened to Merlin not only would he never hear the end of it, he would never forgive himself. As he followed Merlin across the field, up the hill and through some trees he hadn't seen the stream and pulled his horse short as he saw Merlin on the other side waiting for him with a big grin on his face. Arthur's horse, however, hadn't like the maneuver he pulled and let him know by bucking and sending Arthur over his head and into the stream.

Merlin dismounted from his horse and approached the stream trying to hold in the laugh threatening to escape. "Are you ok?"

Arthur sat up in the stream and looked up at Merlin. The appearance of mirth on his face sent a need for revenge surging through Arthur. "Could you please help me up before I rust?"

“Uh.” Merlin wasn’t stupid enough to just simply put out a hand to Arthur as he knew where that would lead. “Here.” Seeing nothing else he threw out the reins to his horse who immediately began to back up as Arthur pulled on them.

Arthur stood on the bank of the small stream dripping with various bits of mud and dirt covering his person. He gave Merlin an odd smile as he brushed off various bits.

Merlin moved closer still trying to hide his laugh but failing miserably, “Are you ok?”

“Yes.” He shuffled around trying to get at the top of his shirt. “Could you help me please?”

On seeing Arthur standing there soaking wet Merlin felt a little guilty. It might not have exactly been his fault but he had played a part. “Let me see.” He moved close enough to Arthur to feel the warmth of his body. Putting one hand on his shoulder he dug his fingers underneath his chainmail along the warmth of his neck. He had to push hard against a sudden urge to lick and bite the back of his neck as his fingers worked their way in till they found a small, plump, slimy thing. He pulled it out and threw the leech onto the ground. “Gross.”

Arthur turned and looked at him. “Thanks. I owe you one.” Merlin blushed slightly not catching sight of Arthur’s hand as it came up to catch his right side and shove him into the water.

Merlin sat up in the water and stared at him before bursting out laughing. “I guess I deserved that.”

Arthur laughed at the sight of Merlin sitting in the little stream with various bits sticking out of his hair. A sudden surge of affection overwhelmed him as he reached down and pulled him to his feet bringing them almost chest to chest, Merlin’s hot breath on his cheek. Arthur cast his eyes down his face coming to rest on his lips, pink and plump in a bow shape. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he licked his lips and moved to lean forward only to hear the sound of something crashing through the bushes. Arthur jumped back as if he had been burned, stepped to block Merlin from the oncoming and swiftly had his sword in hand. As a small band of deer came into sight Arthur had to laugh even though his heart still skittered in his chest.

“My knight in shining armor.” Merlin smiled at the deer before turning to collect his horse, hiding the pink that colored his cheeks. The moment had been there, Arthur had been going to kiss him. He wanted to scream his frustration as the moment had passed and he felt too shy to try to get it back.

Disappointment settled over Arthur like a cloud as the moment had been lost. He shoved his sword back into its sheath and waded back across the stream to his horse. As he grabbed the reins he looked over his shoulder to see Merlin leading his horse across the stream.

Merlin gave him a sheepish grin. “Too wet to ride comfortably.”

Arthur returned his grin and they settled in next to each other for the walk back. After a few minutes of companionable silence, Merlin reached out and took Arthur’s hand in his. Arthur gave him a questioning look.

Merlin looked at him innocently. “What?”

“Nothing ..just.” Arthur found himself searching for the right words but they suddenly all seemed to escape him.

Merlin swallowed and did his best to keep the look on his face neutral. “If you don’t want.” He moved to pull his hand back.

Arthur turned a little pink as he blushed. He hoped it didn’t show and if it did he could blame it on the walk. He squeezed Merlin’s hand lightly. “No. It’s just…I thought..”

Merlin looked at him uncertainly. He really didn’t know what Arthur was on about. And despite what he just said, Merlin couldn’t help but worry that he was putting too much of himself on the line. The thought of Arthur truly rejecting him was too painful to even approach.

Arthur muttered, “I admit I am not …well…this isn’t..uhh,..I’m not good at this stuff.” He suddenly felt very exposed in a way he never had before and if he was going to be honest, which he knew full well he wasn’t, it scared the hell out of him.

“Oh.” Merlin was taken completely by surprise. It had never occurred to him that Arthur just didn’t know what to do. He felt a bit stupid as things sort of slotted together. It didn’t solve all their problems by a long shot but it gave him real hope and a place to start. “That’s ok.” He gave Arthur a rather shy smile while looking up at him through his long dark lashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your thoughts and comments are welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

To my readers:

First I want you to know I have not abandoned this story. It is very much in my thoughts but has gone a bit off the rails and so I am asking for your assistance. 

Suggestions are always nice but I am also looking for a beta. I need someone to kick ideas around with and possibly someone to tell me I have screwed things up, nicely though. 

If you have suggestions, etc. send me a comment. 

A

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots written on this but it is very much a work in progress. Suggestions appreciated.


End file.
